Gaki!
by Yami Aku
Summary: Duo et Quatre rajeunis à cause d'un projet d'oz, Heero, Trowa et Wufei doivent jouer les pères! Mais ce n'est pas si facile avec les deux petits monstres quand on a pas d'expérience! Slash shonen ai Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Shonen ai, un peu loufoque, et puis vous verrez en lisant

**Couples :** Et vous me demandez encore !!!!

**Disclamers :** Pas à moi mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en faire ce que je veux pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

**Note :** ça fait longtemps que je l'avais dans mon classeur et je profite des vacances pour la taper, je vous la sort enfin mais bon si ça vous plait pas je la rentre aussi vite.

Bon donc vous l'avez remarqué je suis de retour!! Je vous poste ce chapitre là et ensuite viendrons ceux des autres fics, le temps qu'ils passent en bétalecture normalement!!!!  
  
**Gaki !!**

**Chapitre1: Mission**  
  
Deux silhouettes avançaient tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de la base d'OZ de Philadelphia. L'une d'elle était plutôt impulsive et ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler tandis que l'autre essayait de l'apaiser mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment mais celui qui semblait beaucoup plus calme commençait à se dire que s'il ne se taisait pas ils allaient finir par se faire repérer.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toujours à nous qu'on colle ces foutues mission de merde !!!  
  
- O2 !!  
  
- Sorry 04 !!!!  
  
La mission était arrivée l'avant-veille et il avait fallut que ce soit eux deux qui se la coltinent. Les Mads avaient été formelles, Duo et Quatre devaient y aller. Les deux pilotes devaient récupérer des informations top secrètes dans cette base d'OZ aucun des deux bien sure n'étaient au courrant de ce qu'elles pouvaient bien contenir mais il paraissait que les recherches étaient dites de dangereuses pour l'humanité et aurait sûrement un enjeu sur OZ.  
  
Duo maugréât encore une fois avant de se repasser le chemin qu'Heero leur avait dit de prendre afin d'accéder plus vite et plus facilement aux sources. Et pour cela il fallait passer par les cellules. Ils entrèrent dans le couloir destiné aux captures et avançaient silencieusement.  
  
Le silence qui envahissait alors le couloir était vraiment impressionnant, le natté nota qu'il était bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas une seule sentinelle ou même garde posté aux portes. Intrigué par si peu de bruit alors qu'il venait de parler en plus, il alluma la lampe torche qui pendait à sa ceinture et la pointa sur une des cellules. Ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle un moment.  
  
- 02 qu'est ce qu'il y AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre recula d'un coup, lui aussi devant une telle horreur. Ils fixaient dans les cellules cinq enfants de trois à douze ans mort.  
  
- Les salops !!!Cracha Duo.  
  
- Ils doivent tout juste avoir dix ans ! C'est horrible !  
  
Duo se ressaisit et tira Quatre, ils partirent écœurés par le spectacle qui les entourait. Le petit blond sentait de moins en moins la mission, bien trop malsaine pour lui. Son empathie tirait la sonnette d'alarme, il ne fallait pas rester ici. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle des ordinateurs. Ils se débarrassèrent des deux gardes et Duo se mis à pirater le système. Heero lui avait expliqué comment faire. Il tomba rapidement sur ce qu'il cherchait, beaucoup trop facilement d'ailleurs.  
  
- ça y est je l'ai !!!  
  
Il se retourna pour faire face à son ami mais il reçu un coup à la base de la nuque puis le trou noir.  
  
Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une grande salle lumineuse et attaché au niveau des chevilles et des poignets. Il ne portait que pour seul vêtement une longue chemise blanche descendant aux genoux.  
  
- T'es réveillé, ça va ?  
  
- Ouais j'ai mal à la tête mais à par ça tout baigne, fuck !!  
  
Quatre était lui aussi dans le même état. Un homme entra, il ressemblait à un vieux scientifique fou comme les Mads d'ailleurs. Ses yeux brillaient de démence à travers son visage vieillit par les rides. Duo et Quatre se figèrent se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver.  
  
- Vous voila réveillez espions !!  
  
Duo et Quatre ne répondirent pas.  
  
- Je cherchais justement des cobayes !  
  
- Monstre c'est vous qui avez tué ces enfants !! Hurla Quatre.  
  
Un autre scientifique cette fois si beaucoup plus jeune entra mais il avait la même lueur au fond des yeux. Duo nota qu'il devait avoir la trentaine, il avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux légèrement marron, il aurait put être pas mal s'il n'avait pas cette lueur au fond des yeux qui lui faisait réellement peur. Shinigami avait peur. Ça devenait vraiment grave.  
  
- Calmez vous, ce n'étais pas des enfants mais des soldas !! Voyez vous nous travaillons sur un produit capable de faire rajeunir les gens, ça marchait mais à chaque fois ils mourraient d'une crise cardiaque.  
  
- Et vous voulez nous injecter votre saloperie !!! Finit Duo.  
  
L'homme sourit, le natté lui plaisait bien, il savait répondre et puis il était jeune. Le blond à coté était pas mal non plus, la petite bouille d'ange, il les aurait croisé dans la rue jamais il n'aurait pensé les voir dans son labo. Il s'approcha tout de même dangereusement de Duo en souriant. Quatre sentit tout de suite la frayeur de le voir si près en lui. Son empathie tournait à plein régime et apparemment le natté ne voulait pas que l'homme s'approche de lui et ça Quatre le ressentait bien. Le jeune scientifique sourit de plus belle et se pencha sur les lèvres pulpeuses et rosées de l'américain. Il passa sa langue dessus. Duo était tétanisé et Quatre à cause de son empathie n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il ressentait tout ce que Duo ressentait aussi. Il avait peur. Apres l'avoir embrassé le scientifique se recula et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
- Oui mon cœur.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
- Bonne nuit !  
  
Duo sentit une légère piqûre puis plus rien. Juste Quatre jurer ce qui était rare.  
  
Les deux pilotes étaient inertes, le plus jeune se pencha de nouveau sur le châtain.  
  
- Il est vraiment mignon, j'ai hâte de le voir en jeune enfant !!  
  
- Franchement Max tu me fais peur avec tes goûts !  
  
- Que veux tu Franck, j'adore les enfants !!  
  
Franck le regarda, il avait vraiment une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Ils commencèrent les injections par petites doses puis de plus en plus forte afin d'éviter à l'organisme de faire une crise cardiaque.  
  
- Rythme ?  
  
- Ok !  
  
Ils continuèrent leur sourire devenant plus grand, et les deux cobayes toujours inertes. Il fallait que ça marche. Ça devait marcher jamais jusque là, leurs expériences avaient fonctionné mais cette fois il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Max fit un dernier récapitulatif et sauta de jouât.  
  
- Nous avons réussit Franck !!!!!!!!  
  
- En effet c'est un miracle !!!!  
  
- Prévenez le général Kushrenada !!!!!! Dit il en se tournant vers le soldat.  
  
- Bien !  
  
Les deux scientifiques regardèrent leurs œuvres un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
**Tsuzuki........**  
  
Yami : Oui je sais c'est court mais c'est pour savoir si ça vous tente !!  
  
Aku : Comme toujours quoi, promis les chapitres devraient être un peu plus long mais comme Yami le disais c'est pour lancer la fic !!  
  
Duo : M'arrive quoi encore !!!  
  
Yami : Rien rien !!  
  
Quatre : Pourquoi nous ?  
  
Aku : Parce qu'on en avait envi !!!!  
  
Duo et Quatre : Pitié ne réclamez pas la suite !!!  
  
Yami et Aku : Une pitite reviews please !!!!!

PS: Sorry s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe!!


	2. Transformations

**Gaki**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Ce que je leur ai fait !! Mais rien voyons !! Je n'oserais jamais !!lol !!Kisu ma grande !

**Yami-Rose1** : Contente que ça te plaise !! Voici la suite !!! Kisu !!

**Fuu-san** : Y a en effet des gens qui ne savent sûrement pas ce que veut dire le titre !!!lol !!!! Sinon et ben bonne lecture et puis j'espère que la tournure que prend la fic vous plaira !!! Kisu !!!

**manehou **: Tout le mystère est donc la dedans !! Vieilliront ils ? Comment vont se faire les couples !! Niack !!! Kisu !!

**Bibou** : Tu n'es peut être pas si loin de la vérit !!! Duo et Quatre gamins, ça promet !!!lol !! Kisu !!

**Angel Boo** : Je prie pour ta vie copineuu !! Mais t'inquiète pas je suis immunis !!! Niack !! Voila la suite plutôt surprenante !! Kisu !!!

**Ebonywhite** : Ben moi je te remercie d'aimer ma fic !!lol !! Missi pour les compliments et voila la suite !!!KIsu !!

**Genre** : Shonen ai, un peu loufoque et puis surprise surprise.

**Couple** : Osez poser la question !!

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi comme d'hab !!!

**Note** : Et voila un autre petit chapitre tout sympathique enfin j'espère !!!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Transformations.**

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent sur une salle bleue pastel, une sale d'où une douceur et un sentiment rassurant émanait. Les deux yeux améthyste firent le tour de la salle, simplement décorée et surtout chaleureuse car on se croyait dans une chambre d'enfant. Le jeune garçon tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de se passer, ceux pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Après avoir passer le léger voile de brume tout lui revint. La mission qui avait échouée, leur capture, les scientifiques, leurs rôles de cobayes. Il chercha Quatre des yeux mais ne le trouva pas, il descendit alors du lit, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser pied a terre qu'il tomba allégrement sur le sol s'étalant de toute sa longueur.

- Fuck !! Shit !! K'so !!!

Il se releva avec peine et regarda pour la première fois ses mains, elles étaient recouvertes par le tissus, bizarre, il ne se rappelait pas que le tee-shirt était si grand, soudain la réalité lui vint tout autrement, avisant d'un miroir au fond de la salle il s'y précipita assez rapidement. Il ferma les yeux de peur de ce qu'il allait voir puis il les ouvrit d'un coup. La vision qui s'offrit à lui, le fit sursauter.

- Nan ce n'est pas possible !! That's impossible !!!!!

Il regarda de plus près, posa sa main sur sa figure, de petites mains potelées d'enfant, un visage rond qu'il reconnu comme celui qu'il avait à l'age de six ans, sa taille avait diminué de beaucoup de centimètres, sa natte battait toujours ses reins et descendaient même plus bas vu que son corps rétrécissant ses cheveux eux n'avait pas suivit le rythme. Il continua son exploration, un truc le gênait, un truc relativement voyant, sur sa tête parmi ses cheveux, pointu, châtain strié, qui bougeait, il posa ses deux mains dessus pour vérifier que c'était bel et bien réel, puis sa main descendit ailleurs, au niveau de son postérieur quelque chose le chatouillait. Il attrapa l'objet poilu et manqua de s'étouffer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son caractère d'enfant prit le dessus.

- OUIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Les cries avertirent les sentinelle que leur prisonnier s'était réveillé, ils se dépêchèrent de prévenir le scientifique. Max arriva aussi vite que possible, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une petite chose assise au sol entrain de pleurer, une petite chose qui n'aurait pas du être ainsi, une petite chose qui ne ressemblait pas à ceux qui aurait du être à la fin du projet.

L'enfant au sol, les larmes aux yeux et coulant le long de ses joues, perdu dans ses vêtements trop grands, avaient une chose, non, plusieurs étranges, deux petites oreilles de chat et dans ses mains une queue, le tout châtain avec de petites rayures plus foncées. Un chaton voila ce que c'était un petit être mi chat mi homme. L'homme s'approcha de Duo et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, le garçon le regarda de ses grands yeux améthystes, son instinct de félin lui disait que cette homme n'était pas gentil, qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher mais en même temps son coté humain lui rappelait qui il était, l'homme qui l'avait transformer en ça, en cette chose. S'il voulait sortir d'ici, il devait retrouver Quatre et puis savoir se qui c'était réellement passé.

L'homme lui tendit la main et l'enfant vint se calfeutrer dans ses bras, il lui passa une main le long du dos comme pour le rassurer. Duo se surpris d'aimer ça, la main remontait le long de son dos en une douce caresse. Il se mit presque à ronronner, ce qui surpris le scientifique. Un chat, il avait un chat sur les genoux. Dès que l'enfant fut quelque peux rassuré, il se leva. Duo le regarda puis se mis lui aussi sur ces pattes.

- Tu vas venir avec moi !

Duo hocha la tête gardant son visage de petit enfant apeuré, l'homme ouvrit ses bras et l'accueillit, le natté grimpa dans ses bras et se laissa porter en dehors de la chambre. Le scientifique le conduisit le long d'un couloir puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le scientifique tapa un code puis fit entrer le garçon.

- Bien écoute moi, tu vas rester un moment ici, je reviens tout de suite, ok !

- Oki !!

Duo lui offrit même un magnifique sourire en guise de réponse, la porte se referma et le natté se mit à observer la salle. Celle-ci était jaune pale, environnement semblable àcelui de sa chambre, son sixième sens lui disait par contre que cette pièce n'était pas vide de toute présence. Il se tourna vers la forme recroqueviller et se précipita sur elle.

- Quat-chan !!!!!!!

La petite masse blonde releva une oreille, une petite oreille noire qui frémit au son de sa voix. Duo s'approcha de lui puis se jeta carrément contre lui. Le blond releva la tête et se retrouva directement étouffer dans une masse de vêtement blanc.

- My god !!! My god !!!!

Quatre recula le natté pour pouvoir le voir et surtout voir sur lui les changements opérés. Quatre posa ses mains sur les petites oreilles de Duo et le natté fit de même avec celles du blond. Autant lui il avait tout d'un félin, d'un chat plus exactement autant Quatre avait tout d'un petit chiot. Une fois l'observation minutieuse faite, chacun s'assit en face de l'autre pour évaluer l'échec et ce qui se passait.

Apres une fouille méthodique de la pièce, ils purent enfin parler sans soucis.

- Bon récapitulons !

- Oui, la mission à échouer, nous avons été capturé et puis…..

Quatre fit un geste pour montrer ce qu'il était devenu, c'est-à-dire un gosse mi humain mi chien.

- Je dois avoir à peu près l'age d'un gamin de sept ans. Toi six peut être plus, peut être moins. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment…..

Il attrapa sa queue et joua un moment avec. Duo fit de même avec la sienne.

- Je ne le sais non plus, après tous, ils ont parlé de rajeunissement et non pas de transformation.

Quatre enregistra les paroles du natté, il réfléchit un instant, c'est vrai que lorsque les scientifiques leur avaient administrés leur merde, il n'avait pas parler de ce genres de choses, cela voudrait donc dire que ça venait d'eux, une sorte de réaction au produit. Mais dans ce cas comment cela ce faisait il ?

- Ben il nous reste plus que deux solutions : ou on se tire par nos propres moyens ou on attend que les autres viennent nous chercher et dans ce cas précis on a deux autres choix : ou ils nous sauvent sans se poser de questions ou ils nous tuent parce qu'on est plus les mêmes.

Quatre regarda le natté, il disait des choses plutôt juste. Ils allaient sûrement falloir se débrouiller seul avec leur forme, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagirait n'importe qui venant à leur secours.

- Les gundams sont cachés, je ne pense pas qu'ils les aient trouvés !

- Dans ce cas, il nous faut trouver un moyen de les rejoindre après avec le pilotage automatique cela devrait faire l'affaire.

- Hm dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Les deux garçons se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre à défaut d'être des soldats entraînés, ils étaient tout de même des gosses et pas dans un etat tout à fait logique pour le mental. De plus il devait faire croire un maximum de choses.

Les scientifiques de leur coté tentaient de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et cela n'était pas une mince affaire. En effet la potion était censée rapetisser, jeunesse, mais pas leur donner une forme animale. Dans ce cas cela voudrait dire que ces adolescents étaient avant tout comme ça génétiquement. Cela était impossible, comment des enfants pouvaient ils avoir des gènes d'animaux dans leur sang. Et puis le général Kushrénada qui attendait de voir les deux enfants.

Max faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ils étaient mal s'ils n'avaient pas une explication raisonnable et raisonnée à donner pour ce cas plutôt étrange.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, la seule chose probable c'est que ces enfant étaient comme cela avant, notre produit est parfait !

- Certes mais je me vois mal montrer aux généraux ce genre de chose, ce ne sont pas des animaux de foire, je…

- Je vois ton problème, scientifiquement tu aimerais les étudier n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, je voudrais voir commet cela se fait il qu'ils sont ainsi !

- Hm, en attendant le général nous attend avec nos protégés, ne le faisons pas attendre.

Max et Franck se dirigèrent donc vers la pièce où les deux enfants se trouvaient. Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent trouvant la scène touchante. Le natté était dans les bras du plus vieux, et ils dormaient paisiblement. Max s'approcha d'eux et passa une main douce sur la joue pale du châtain. Les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent faignant d'être ensommeiller et se pelotonnèrent dans les bras de l'homme. Quatre réveillé par le mouvement de son compagnon, le vit dans les bras du scientifiques, le vieux s'approcha du blond et lui tendit la main que le garçon prit.

- Ecoutez nous les enfants, nous allons devoir voir quelqu'un de très important, alors vous vous devez d'être sage.

- Et si on l'est on aura des gâteaux !!

Max tourna la tête vers la frimousse qui venait de parler.

- Oui tu auras un gâteau, en attendant tenez !

Il sortit de sa poche une sucette et la tendit au natté qui la prit, défit le papier et la fourra directement dans sa bouche. Le vieux scientifique donna lui au contraire un ourson avec des smarties à l'intérieure au blond. Quatre prit l'ours et le renifla avant de le serrer contre lui. Voyant ça, les deux scientifiques sourirent puis ils sortirent de la salle. Les sentinelles voyaient passés de curieuses choses dans cette base, les deux enfants avaient l'air de tout sauf d'enfants.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle, Max se fit annoncer et ils entrèrent.

Duo et Quatre à la vue des personnes se trouvant dans ce bureau manquèrent d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque mais se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient faire en sorte de faire comme s'ils ne se rappelaient de rien et qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants et rien d'autre.

Le général Kushrénada, le commandant Zechs Merquise, et Lady Une étaient présents dans la salle. Tous restèrent d'ailleurs surpris devant les deux enfants qui venaient d'apparaître avec les scientifiques. Max posa Duo au sol qui se dépêcha de se cacher derrière les jambes de l'homme. Quatre fit de même tenant sa peluche dans ses bras comme un bouclier.

Zechs avança amusé.

- Et bien, que vois je, ne serais ce pas 02 et 04 ?

- Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Franck.

- Bien sur ce sont des pilotes de Gundam !

Lady Une s'était elle aussi avancer et tentait à présent d'approcher les gamins qui se cachaient de plus en plus dans les jambes des scientifiques.

- En tout cas, je vous tire mon chapeau, sans le savoir vous avez fait rajeunir deux pilotes de gundam, ça ne peu jouer qu'en notre faveur.

- Pouvons nous les voir de plus près. Questionna Treize.

Max se pencha sur le coté et fit un signe de tête à Duo, il tremblait comme une feuille, il passa une main amicale dans son dos et le fit passer devant lui. Le natté tenait sa natte dans ses mains et le blond lui sa queue noir comme l'ébène. Les trois extérieurs à tout ça regardèrent les enfants avec surprise.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Nous ne savons pas, apparemment le produit a très bien fonctionné sur eux, rajeunissement, état de conscience d'un enfant mais réaction étrange, gènes animaux

- Vous voudriez dire que ces enfants avaient des gènes d'animaux dans leur sang avant l'opération.

- Exactement !

Zechs s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Duo, lui caressant la tête près des oreilles. Inconsciemment le natté se mit à ronronner. Le blond sourit.

- Belle perspective !! Pouvons nous avoir une démonstration ou pas ?

Max fit un signe positif de la tête. Franck appela deux hommes dans le couloir qui disparurent de suite pour revenir peu de temps après. Les deux gamins sentirent vite fait que quelque chose se tramait et se mirent à trembler comme des feuilles s'éloignant de ceux qui leur servaient avant de protecteurs.

- Ils ont un sixième sens, ils sentent beaucoup de choses.

Les trois personnes fixaient les enfants dans le coin. Les hommes arrivèrent avec le matériel et Max s'approcha de Duo, sa seringue à la main.

- N'aie pas peur, ça ne fera pas de mal et puis on t'a promis un gâteau si tout ce passait bien.

Duo regarda l'homme et ce laissa faire après tout, il ne pouvait pas se faire découvrir de suite. L'homme lui attrapa le bras et planta la seringue. Duo se mordit la lèvre avant de sentir quelque chose changer son organisme. Il s'écroula au sol en tremblant tout comme Quatre quelques mètres plus loin. Zechs prit le natté dans ses bras et le tint contre lui pour qu'il arrête de trembler, il le vit rajeunir de quelques années. Duo eut un hoquet puis une second avant de rouvrir les yeux et de tomber dans ceux de Zechs. Le grand blond le reposa au sol et le natté alla directement se calfeutrer contre son camarade. Ils avaient du perdre un ou deux ans tout au plus.

- Vous êtes convaincu ?

- Oui vous avez bien travaillez vous nous expliquez tout cela.

- Bien sûr.

Max se pencha près des deux enfants et leur indiqua qu'ils allaient devoir suivre les deux hommes pour retourner dans leur chambre et qu'une fois sur place ils auraient des sucreries pour avoir été bien sage.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent et récupèrent les deux gamins ainsi que les seringues où on pouvait distinguer encore un fond.

- A tout à l'heure !!

Les deux garçons firent un mouvement de la main avant de suivre clopinant pratiquement leur garde. Une fois dans le couloir, Duo fit un signe à Quatre qui se jeta à la gorge du garde et lui prit la seringue la rangeant dans la poche de son tee-shirt, Duo assona un coup de griffe bien placé dans la gorge du sien et sans plus de bruit, il s'enfuirent à quatre pattes. Les sentinelles qui les virent passés n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Depuis quand y avait il des enfants aussi étranges dans les locaux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent quittés la base que l'alarme retentit indiquant ainsi leur fuite.

**A suivre………………………..**

Duo : C'est quoi ce bordel !!!!!!!!!

Yami : ben vous avez rajeunit ! Et puis vous êtes kawaii !!

Quatre : Je suis un chiot ??

Aku : Ouais et Duo un chaton !! C'est tout mignon !

Duo et Quatre : Vous êtes malade !!

Yami : Nous non, on va très bien !

Aku : Parfaitement et ça ne fait que commencer !

Duo et Quatre : Mamannnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami et Aku : Qu'ils sont choupi, alors une pitite review !!!

Kisu


	3. Acrobaties

**Gaki******

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca** : Kikou ma grande, alors comment vont réagir les Gboys devant les deux petits enfants !!!MDR !!! Ben tu verras bien, j'espère seulement que ça te plaira et puis pour les autres transformations ou pas, cela on le découvrira au fil du texte même moi je ne le sais pas. Kisu ma grande !!

**Yami-Rose1 **: Alors est ce que ton délire est si loin de la réalité, tu le découvriras en lisant la suite des aventures de Duo et Quatre dans le monde des grands !! MDR !! Allez Kisu !!

**Gayana** : Bon tu auras ce chapitre en rentrant !! Missi pour ta review et Kisu !!

**Kamara** : Je suis moi-même zarbi !!mdr donc mes fics sont zarbi !! Kisu et voici la suite !!

**Angélus** : Voila voilou la fic !! Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il n'y a que moi pour inventer ce genre de fic mais bon, du moment que ça plait !!! Kisu !!!

**Angel Boo **: Kikou copineuuuu !!!Pour le fan art je vais voir ce que je peux faire !!lol !!!Ben pour répondre à ta conclusion, il est vrai que c'est un peu excessif mais d'un autre point de vue ce sont des enfants alors les tuer ou pas, c'est possible mais toi tu sais que Trowa ne pourras pas tuer Quatre mais pas eux !!! Ben pour les deux scientifiques c'est uniquement pour attirer leur attention et leur faire croire que la potion a march !!!lol !!Certes baby sitter qu'avec eux et personne d'autre !!!mdr !! Voila donc la suite avec réponse à tes questions !! Et promis je suis moins méchante, je dis moins !!lol !! Kisu !!

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Shonen ai, un peu loufoque, métamorphose……

**Couple** : Toujours les même.

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi comme toujours.

**Note **: Voila un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira moi pour le moment, je crois que c'est celui que je préfère !!! Vous verrez pourquoi, Duo POWA !!!!!!

Allez bonne lecture à tous !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Acrobaties.**

Les deux enfants courraient vers la forêt, lieu qui les attiraient et où par la même occasion ils arriveraient à semer les ozzies. Les premiers buissons atteints, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour se repérer comme si tout cela était naturel pour eux.

Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre les coups de feux et les voix des soldats mais ils ne s'arrêteraient pas tout de suite, hors de question de passer pour un sujet expérimental qui plus est avec des fous.

Une fois assez loin les deux enfants grimpèrent dans un arbre, rien ne leur avait sembler plus facile, Duo n'eu aucune difficulté et Quatre un peu plus mais le natté l'aida et tous deux s'installèrent en hauteur dans les branches, cachés du sol. Ils se calfeutrèrent l'un contre l'autre et écoutèrent la nature afin de savoir ce qui se passait dans ses bois.

Quelques heures après un long silence, ils se décidèrent à descendre de leur arbre et ils se mirent en chemin pour leurs gundams. La forêt leur inspirait calme et sérénité comme s'il était normal d'être en ces lieux. Quatre tenait la main de Duo qui n'avait guerre plus de quatre ans alors que lui en avait facilement cinq ou six. Il soupira puis regarda son compagnon, il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le blond sourit, le voir ainsi le rassurait et puis mieux valait sourire que pleurer bientôt il rejoindrait les autres et alors là, il y aurait des problèmes.

Duo lâcha la main du blond et se mis à quatre patte chassant un papillon tel un chat, Quatre le regarda faire et son instinct pris lui aussi le dessus et se mis à courir après son ami et le papillon. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à arriver aux Gundams, ils ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte, ils jouaient tous les deux. Soudain Quatre s'arrêta devant, l'air de réfléchir. Duo passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Nous devons y aller !!!

- Vi, je m'en doute mais ça me gène un peu !

Quatre regarda de nouveau les armures puis commença l'ascension sans aide dans son gundam sautant de partit en partit. Duo fit de même, il grimpa s'en trop de problème jusqu'au cockpit où il s'installa. Il alluma le contact et tout de suite une communication en visiophone retentit. L'image de Quatre apparu un peu paniqué.

- Il va nous falloir répondre en mode son seulement, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous voit comme ça des le début !

- So do I, Quatre, So do I!

Duo lança donc la communication mais sans l'image. La voix de Wufei retentit.

- 02 ici 05 vous me recevez ?

- Oui ici 02, je vous reçois.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, que faisiez vous ?

- Soucis de mission, nous avons du partir par nos propres moyens.

Il y eu un court silence au niveau de la communication, Quatre voyait Duo par écran troublé par ce qu'il se passait, lui aussi avait peur, peur de la réaction de leurs amis.

- Bien le 01 et le 03 sont partit en récupération, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Quatre regarda son radar et en effet remarqua les deux gundams en approchent.

- Duo je les vois !

- Oki, on les a !

- 02 ?

- Hm

- C'est bien 04 que j'ai entendu.

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous allez bien, votre voix est différente à tous les deux !

- On se revoit à la planque 05 !

Duo coupa la transmission, Quatre sortit mettre la seringue dans un endroit où un autre pilote pourrait la récupérer mais hors de question de se montrer ensuite aux autres. Le blond se rassit et regarda le natté recroqueviller sur lui même.

- Duo ça ira.

Le châtain fit un sourire timide.

- Mouais comme un gamin de quatre ans, seul et qui est transit de peur !

Quatre se mordit la lèvres, c'est vrai que Duo était plus jeune maintenant, il avait peut être le mental d'un soldat mais aussi celui d'un gosse. Ils virent les petits points se rapprocher d'eux. Bientôt ils affronteraient leurs amis, bientôt.

- Je ne sortirais pas de death tant que Sally n'aura pas un antidote pour au moins la jeunesse.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Duo, on reste là dedans.

- Souder Quatre.

- Vi Duo, ami quoi qu'il arrive.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en se souriant, quoi qu'il arrive au moins ils étaient ensemble pour l'affronter. La radio grésilla.

- 01 à 02 et 04 vous me recevez.

- Ici 04 on te reçoit !

- Je suis avec 03, nous venons vous récupérez, la mission ?

Duo se mordit la lèvre, se mec ne pensait désespérément qu'au mission, alors quand il saurait qu'elle avait en partie échoué.

- Sur mon Gundam dans sa main droite tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

Il y eu un bruit d'ouverture puis un moment de silence avant que la communication ne reprenne.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Un échantillon de leurs recherches nous n'avons pas pu en avoir plus !

- Vous êtes blessés ?

- Nan monsieur le perfect soldier, mais dans l'incapacité tout de même de conduire les gundams !

- Bien reçu, 03 je prends 02 et toi 04.

Ils sentirent une secousse puis le gundam soulevé. Duo ferma toute communication avec les deux autres et se concentra que Quatre. Le blond était recroquevillé lui aussi contre son siège et jouait machinalement avec la plate forme de commande.

- Tu sais Duo, j'ai peur de la réaction de Trowa !

- Et moi donc, on me prenait déjà pour un gamin inconscient maintenant ça va être pire.

- Et si Sally ne trouvait pas de remède ?

- Elle en trouvera un, elle en trouvera un Quatre.

Le petit blond lui sourit, puis baya.

- On devrait dormir un peu.

- Tu as raison !

Duo appuya sur deux trois boutons et bloqua son cockpit de l'intérieur afin que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir sans autorisation. Quatre fit de même et avec un fait de beaux rêves ils s'endormirent.

Duo se réveilla aux cries de Quatre dans ses oreilles à cause de la communication toujours en marche du moins en parole. Le châtain sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

- Maxwell tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de l !! Ne vas pas faire comme Winner.

- Et pourquoi pas !! On a décidé que tant que Sally ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue, il était hors de question de sortir de l !

- MAXWELL !!

- Chang !!!

Le chinois commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- YUY vient t'occuper de ce baka de natt !!!

Duo se renfonça dans son siège, hors de question de sortir de là dedans. Il alluma l'écran pour voir comment s'en sortait Quatre.

- NAN JE NE SORTIRAIS PAS DE LA, TROWA !!!!!

- Euh Quat chou ??

- Pardon Duo mais j'en ai marre, je veux pas sortir, j'ai peur !!!!

Duo lui fit un sourire rassurant, il savait que malgré le gundanium se qui faisait super peur à Quatre était son empathie, et la colère de ceux qui était dehors.

- Quatre ?

- Oui Duo !

- Pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'ours en peluches ?

Le blond sourit à la vue du châtain et de sa petite moue, cela lui fit oublier quelques instants où il se trouvait.

- Si cela peut te rassurer moi j'ai rêvé de cubes.

Les deux garçons partirent dans un fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'un mini explosion ne les fasse revenir à la réalité.

-Bon très bien puis qu'il en est ainsi, restez dans vos armures.

Les deux enfants n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, leurs trois compagnons les abandonnaient dans le hangar, tout seul. Ils allumèrent les écrans pour voir dehors et en effet les trois pilotes partaient. Duo et Quatre soupirèrent, un peu de répit mais pour combien de temps, ils n'étaient pas dupes, ils allaient sûrement les attendre au tournant.

Les trois ados ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les deux autres ne voulaient pas sortir de leur gundam mais une chose était sûr il finirait bien par avoir faim, surtout concernant un certain natté, dans ce cas la faim serait le facteur de leur perte. Les trois garçons se mirent en position, c'est-à-dire vigilance constante devant la cuisine, Wufei prit le premier tour, Heero partit sur son laptop et Trowa prendre une douche.

Le soir arriva, Duo et Quatre commençaient à avoir faim mais ils savaient pertinemment que les trois garçons les attendaient au tournant.

- Quatre je vais y aller !

- Duo !

- C'est moi le voleur, nan, et puis j'ai de nouveaux atouts !

Quatre lui fit un merveilleux sourire, Duo était doué dans ces domaines, et puis son ventre lui disait de ne pas refuser. Le blond acquiesça et le châtain ouvrit son cockpit et descendit tel un félin. Il sortit du hangar, son sixième sens lui disait que tout allait bien. Il traversa le jardin et au lieu de rentrer par la porte fit le tour de la maison. A tous les coups, quelqu'un attendrait à la fenêtre, il allait falloir ruser. Tel un félin, il sauta sur le toit, surpris de sa nouvelle génétique et puis sa petite taille le faisait passer inaperçu. Soudain une tuile se détacha du toi et de suite Trowa sortit de la salle pour voir se qui se passait. Duo panique et se reprit.

- Maou !!!

- Que se passe t il Trowa ?

- Un chat !

Ils rentrèrent et Duo souffla, par contre ce qui lui paru étrange fut son miaulement, depuis quand il miaulait. Il jura dans sa langue avant de passer par la fenêtre du haut. Il atterrit dans sa chambre, il ouvrit doucement la porte. Personne dans le couloir, toujours à quatre patte il passa près de la porte du japonais, tapotement sur clavier, Heero toujours le même, fidèle à lui même. Il passa silencieusement puis descendit les escaliers, Wufei et Trowa étaint dans le salon. La voix était libre, il se faufila dans la cuisine. Là tout lui sembla étrangement grand.

- My god !!!

Duo prit réellement conscience de sa petite taille, il grelotta un instant, faisait pas chaud surtout habillé ainsi. Il étudia la configuration de l'endroit, son oreille se releva écoutant les bruits. Des pas venaient dans la direction de la cuisine, il avisa d'un endroit assez grand pour lui et s'y fourra. Wufei entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et sortit une bouteille de soda.

- Toujours rien Trowa, aucun signe des deux autres !

Duo sourit, s'il savait qu'il était juste là, et qu'il allait lui chiper de la nourriture juste sous son nez, il ne dirait pas ça. Une fois son soda dans la main il sortit, Duo reprit l'entreprise de trouver de la nourriture, il sauta sur la table puis sur le meuble et ouvrit la porte du placard. Il piqua deux paquets de gâteaux. L'équilibre lui manqua tout de même et il tomba en arrière. Mais comme on dit un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes, et Duo confirma la règle.

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine !!

Duo paniqua, qu'allait il faire, où se cacher, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, foncer dans le tas en se faisant réellement passer pour un chat. La porte s'ouvrit et Wufei n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'un truc blanc a quatre patte se faufila entre ses jambes en miaulant et fonçait droit vers l'étage. Duo se dépêcha avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'un chat ne portait pas de vêtement, il croisa Heero qui sortait de sa chambre mais le couloir étant dans la peine ombre, il réussit à ne pas se faire voir du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un certain chinois n'arrive en criant au voleur.

- Chang ton Voleur est un vulgaire chat !

- Yuy, un chat comme ça tant a déjà vu des masses.

Heero se tourna vers la petite chose qui ouvrait la porte et se glissait dans la chambre de Duo.

- K'so !!!

Duo se précipita à la fenêtre et sauta, il atterrit sur ses deux pattes et partit en courrant vers le hangar mais très vite les pilotes ne virent plus le chat.

- Drôle de chat !

- Il a volé quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas il était dans la cuisine.

- Cuisine ?

- Oui !

Heero sembla réfléchir, Trowa arriva pour donner la disparition de deux paquets de gâteaux. Etrange. Duo arriva au hangar et fila rapidement un paquet de gâteau à Quatre avant de rentrer dans son gundam.

- Mission réussit !

Et ils mangèrent leurs gâteaux.

A suivre………………………

Duo : j'ai bluffé tout le monde !!!!!!!!!

Quatre : Ouais c'est toi le meilleur.

Wufei : Onna tu nous fais passer pour des cons ! Un chat habill !

Yami : Moi jamais je n'oserais Fei !

Wufei : C'est Wufei onna.

Yami : Et moi Yami otoko !

Aku et Heero : C'est pas un peu fini tout ce raffut !

Yami : Il est missant le Fei avec moi !

Wufei : Même pas vrai et puis c'est Wufei !

Trowa : une review pour savoir si les gamins vont quitter leur gundam et vos réactions ?

Kisu.


	4. Découverte et mauvais tour

**Gaki******

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kamara** : Voila la suite, je sais pas si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais ça avance un peu !! Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1 **: Tu voulais qu'ils sortent, ben moi je le voulais pas tout de suite mais bon, ton vœux va être exhauss !! Kisu !!

**khisanth** : Missi bicoup à toi d'être toujours présente, missi pour ta review !!! Voila la suite !! Kisu !!

**onarluca**: En espérant que ce chapitre tu l'auras correctement du premier coup !!mdr !!! Allez voici un chapitre qui devrait te plaire !! Kisu ma grande !!

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves** : Pas trop de bêtises, tu parles de Duo l !!! Mdr !! Voila donc la suite, qui je pense va te plaire, en tout cas moi j'adore ce chapitre !!!!Kisu !!

**Naera Ishikawa** : Voila la suite !! Missi pour la review !! Kisu !!!

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple** : Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Note** : Kikou tout le monde, avec un peu de retard je vous poste ce chapitre, mais bon, le voila quand même mais j'ai eu des soucis de pc !!! Sinon et ben je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ah si j'adore ce chapitre aussi alors j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous !!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Découverte et mauvais tour.**

Duo rêvait de cubes et d'ours en peluche comme d'habitude, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de leur gundam et Wufei passait de temps en temps pour gueuler. Duo et Quatre avaient fait une crise de larme parce qu'étant enfant se faire crier dessus avait un pouvoir assez étrange et puis il ne faisait pas chaud la nuit même si les gundams possédaient une certaine chaleur.

Duo tremblait quand il entendit une légère explosion près de son entrée de cockpit. Son écran s'alluma et une figure pale, apeurée, les oreilles baissées, et limite en pleure apparue.

- Duo c'est quoi ces bruits ?

Le natté vit son panneau de bord clignoter indiquant des dommages sur la partie externe de son gundam et notamment près de l'entrer. Il jura.

- 'tain, Quatre, ils veulent faire sauter les portes.

Le blond pâlit de plus belle, une explosion vint de son coté, tout commença à s'illuminer, et la communication fut coupée entre eux. Duo commença à paniquer un peu, une nouvelle explosion et une alarme retentit dans son gundam. Ça allait céder s'il continuait de la sorte, tous les voyants étaient au rouge, tout clignotaient de partout et grésillaient. Il avait peur, très peur, il se recroquevilla dans un coin là où toutes les lumières ne l'atteignaient pas et surtout là où les espèces de filaments électriques qui sautaient partout ne pouvaient lui faire mal.

Explosion de nouveau, la porte commençait vraiment à céder, la prochaine serait sûrement la bonne, il trembla, et recouvrit de ses mains ses petites oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruit, le visage baigné de larme.

Heero plaça une nouvelle charge sur la porte, ils en avaient marre d'attendre que les deux pilotes sortent de là dedans. Ils avaient bien comprit que quoi qu'ils fassent ils arrivaient mystérieusement à piquer de la nourriture. Alors foi de perfect soldier, il ne se laisserait pas berner. Trowa s'occupait du gundam de Quatre et lui de celui de Duo tandis que Wufei leur fournissait la matière pour tout faire péter. Il ne pensait pas en venir à ça mais apparemment c'était la seule chose qui marcherait.

Il posa la bombe et recula, cette fois ci la porte vola en morceau. Il soupira, il allait falloir tout refaire. Il maudit cet abruti d'américain et s'avança vers l'entrée évacuant de sa main la fumée. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'une petite boule se jeta dans ses bras. Ils dégringolèrent le gundam et Heero atterrit durement au sol, la petite chose toujours dans ses bras.

- YUY !!!

Le chinois se rua sur eux surpris lui aussi par la chute que venait de faire le pilote, mais ce qui le surpris encore plus fut la petite chose recroquevillée dans les bras du brun. Heero s'assit en jurant et se rendit compte que la chose qui l'avait fait tomber se tenait à lui. Il reconnu juste la natte.

- Duo ?

La petite boule frémit et releva la tête vers le brun, dès qu'il vit la petite frimousse Heero sursauta, les deux améthystes étaient légèrement fendues, le visage bien plus rond que la normal et surtout apeuré.

- Maxwell ?

Duo tourna son visage vers le chinois avec un petit sourire triste.

- 'llo fei !

Le chinois ne réagit même pas au surnom toujours surpris de voir le natté ainsi. Duo se releva doucement se dégageant ainsi des bras rassurant du japonais, ils regardèrent tous les deux le petit Duo d'un mètre dix devant eux. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer de suite les deux oreilles et la petite queue.

Trowa arriva avec Quatre dans ses bras accroché à son cou.

- Vous êtes là, il semblerait que nous ayons la réponse sur le pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas quitter leurs armures !

- Barton !

Trowa posa Quatre près de Duo, instinctivement le châtain vint se cacher derrière le blond. Habitude, Quatre lui rappelait un peu Solo.

- J'ai trouvé ça aussi dans le gudam de Quatre, ton chat Wufei il semblerait que ce soit Duo !

- Barton ne dit pas de bêtise, Duo n'est pas un chat, il ne miaule pas.

- Maou !!!!!

Ils sursautèrent tous et se tournèrent vers les deux enfants, Quatre s'était assis et caresser Duo qui ronronnait. Ils aperçurent alors pour la première fois les oreilles et les queues qui n'auraient jamais du se trouver là.

- Euh, Yuy Barton, c'est normal ça ?

- Iie !

- Non !

- Je me disais aussi.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers leurs camarades, Duo se releva et Quatre aussi, ils regardèrent les trois adolescents.

- Euh, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Questionna d'une petite voix Duo.

- Laisse Duo, ils ne veulent plus de nous, c'est bien ce qu'on pensait !

Quatre prit la main de Duo et ils passèrent près des pilotes sans que ceux ci ne réagissent vraiment. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du hangar sans se retourner mais n'eurent pas le temps de les passer que deux bras entouraient la taille de chacun. Quatre se retrouva dans les bras de Trowa et Duo dans ceux d'Heero.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On prévient Sally, Chang dit lui de rappliquer le plus vite possible.

- Bien et on fait quoi d'eux ?

- On s'en occupe ! Répondit comme ci c'était logique Heero.

- Euh je veux bien mais puis je vous rappeler que les deux seuls capables de le faire sont dans vos bras.

Trowa et Heero se regardèrent. Le châtain à la mèche regarda les deux petites choses qui étaient dans leur bras. Duo ronronnait et Quatre avait tout du petit chiot.

- Ils ont une part d'animaux, ce ne sera pas trop dur.

Le chinois acquiesça et se dépêcha d'aller appeler Sally, en attendant les deux autres assirent les deux enfants dans la cuisine pour leur faire à manger sans parler. Le silence était inquiétant, Duo et Quatre commençait un peu à se poser des questions, surtout que la froideur avec laquelle les deux garçons s'occupaient d'eux ne laissait pas présager grand-chose de bon. Une fois la nourriture devant eux les deux gamins ne surent que faire.

- Euh Hee-chan !!!

- Nani ?

Duo ravala un sanglot, Heero était si froid. Le japonais compris le silence subit du natté et essaya de prendre un peu sur lui.

- Tu voulais Duo ?

Le natté regarda le brun, puis l'assiette, il était bien trop petit et surtout n'atteignait pas les couverts sur la table. Quatre avait le même souci d'ailleurs, il vit Trowa soulever le blond afin de le poser sur ses genoux et de le faire manger, Heero se résigna en voyant la frimousse du châtain réclamer la même chose. Il exécuta donc la démarche et en moins de deux, Duo se retrouva sur les genoux du japonais entrain de manger les pommes de terre et la tranche de jambon.

Wufei entra dans la cuisine et fut surpris par la scène qu'il y trouva, les deux murs du groupe donnant à manger aux eux gamins, ça valait la photo.

- Sally arrivera dans trois quatre heures environ.

- Bien !!

Heero se leva et gardant toujours le châtain dans ses bras, ils montèrent à la chambre de Duo et le déposa dans son lit, Trowa trouva plus astucieux de mettre les deux enfants dans la même salle. Une fois rouler en boule les deux gamins s'endormirent directement. Trowa et Heero descendirent pour rejoindre Wufei.

- On va faire quoi maintenant ?

- Attendre le verdict de Sally, on verra ensuite pour prévenir les Mads.

- Bien !

Et ils se mirent à s'occuper, Wufei avec un livre, Heero son laptop, Trowa ses partitions de musique. Les heures passèrent et ils changèrent d'activités.

Les deux gamins se réveillèrent sans le faire savoir, Duo farfouilla dans son armoire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Duo ?

- Je m'amuse après tout je suis un gamin !

Quatre regarda la corde que Duo sortit, les idées commencèrent à germer dans sa petite tête et un sourire que Duo ne croyait ne jamais voir apparaître apparut sur les lèvres du blond, un sourire de gamin allant faire un mauvais tour.

Une fois le plan mit au point, les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers à quatre pattes le plus silencieusement possible, un animal peu être silencieux jusqu'au bout. Quatre se dirigea la corde dans la bouche jusqu'au salon où il attacha les pieds de chaise. Son aura différente d'un humain et en plus ajoutant le fait que c'était gamin, les deux pilotes qui jouaient aux échecs ne le sentirent pas. Wufei jouait donc aux échecs avec Heero. Quatre attacha les chaises puis l'autre bout à la porte des toilettes où il avait entendu Trowa.

De son coté Duo s'était rendu à la cuisine et avec agilité avait sauté sur le meuble et ouvert le placard afin de prendre le produit nettoyant. Il redescendit et en répandit un peu partout sur le sol, au niveau des toilettes et autour des chaises afin que les garçons se ramassent. Il rejoignit Quatre près de l'entrée où on avait une superbe vue sur tout ce qui allait se passer.

La chasse d'eau retentit au même moment que la sonnette d'entrée annonçant la venue de Sally. La porte s'ouvrit et la corde se tendit, on entendit un craquement et un grand badaboom. Trowa regarda les deux enfants en face de lui entrain de rire.

- K'SO !!!!!!!!!

Duo tira sur la manche de Quatre pour lui montrer les deux garçons écrasés l'un sur l'autre et l'échiquier étalé au sol. Trowa remarqua la corde et s'avança un peu, il glissa et tomba. Les deux gamins doublèrent les rires. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

- MAXWELL !!! WINNER !!!!!

Wufei se releva et s'élança vers les rire mais sans voir le liquide glissant au sol et tomba de nouveau en lâchant un merde bien sentit. Les deux garnements virent Heero se relever et avancer vers eux en faisant gaffe de ne pas tomber tout comme les deux autres qui faisaient de mêmes. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux garçons devant la flamme de vengeance qui brillaient dans les yeux des trois pilotes filèrent très rapidement dans les pieds de Sally.

La jeune femme regarda les deux petites choses se cacher dans ses pieds puis les trois garçons qui avancaient assez furieux. Elle pouvait au moins féliciter les deux gamins pour avoir réussit un coup de maître, faire enrager les deux murs du groupe, parce que de toute manière Wufei s'énervait facilement.

- Sally help !!!

La doctoresse reconnue difficilement la voix du natté, Wufei l'avait appelé en lui disant que cela était urgent et non pas pourquoi. Elle baissa la tête vers les deux gamins.

- Maxwell !! Winner !!! Vous allez le payer !!!

Les deux gosses se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord firent volt face et ce mirent à courir pour fuir mais bien mal leur prit. Heero et Trowa furent bien plus rapide, Sally avait fermé la porte et les deux garçons avaient attrapé par la peau du cou les deux enfants. Quatre avait prit un air penaud alors que Duo battait des bras pour se libérer.

- Baka !!!!

Duo lui tira la langue et croisa les bras toujours tenu par Heero, de son coté Quatre faisait la moue aussi dans les bras du français. Quand à Sally elle regardait les deux garçons.

- Euh vous m'expliquez l ?

- Et bien comme tu le voix, Maxwell et Winner on rajeunit et puis ben sont mi animaux.

- Un chaton et un chiot pour être exacte.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le sa !!!!!

- Damare Duo !

Le natté fit la moue un peu plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire gronder par Heero. Sally regarda les deux garçons puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils s'assirent dans le salon.

- Bien je vais faire un examen ! Duo Quatre vous pouvez enlever vos vêtements ?

**A suivre…**

Yami : Et voila !!!! Niack !!!

Duo : Le début était sympa mais pourquoi la fin est comme ça !!!

Wufei : Je ne pensais pas que Winner suivrait un jour Maxwell dans ses bêtises !

Quatre : Y a un début à tout !!! Fit il d'un sourire sadique.

Duo : Ouep top là mon pote !

Duo et Quatre qui se tapent la main.

Heero, Trowa et Wufei soupirant devant ce duo infernal.

Aku : ça promet !! Bon une petite review ???? Please !!

Kisu


	5. Courses

**Gaki **

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose....

**Couple** : Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Note** : Alors tout d'abord, kikou tout le monde !!! Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard mais avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus vite, et ce sera de même pour tous mes autres fics !! Donc voila !  
  
Je ne réponds pas aux review pour cause de retard, Merci quand même à tous !!!!!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Courses.**

_- Bien je vais faire un examen ! Duo Quatre vous pouvez enlever vos vêtements ?_

Les deux gamins reculèrent tout de suite à la phrase de la doctoresse. Sally les regarda partirent dans un coin comme si on leur demandait la lune. C'est vrai que de nombreuse fois où ils avaient été malades, blessés, ils se soignaient entre eux. Rare pour le moment et heureusement d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait eu besoin d'intervenir réellement chirurgicalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Duo resserra ses mains autour de lui et Quatre attrapa sa petite queue.

- Et ben, c'est-à-dire qu'on à.......

- ......rien en dessous.

Les trois garçons et la doctoresse regardèrent les gamins, la jeune femme envoya donc Wufei chercher des dessous pour les enfants pour qu'elle puisse les examiner. Le chinois obtempéra avec pas mal de refus mais il revint vite avec les deux morceaux de tissus. Duo et Quatre les enfilèrent et retirent leur chemise tenant fermement le boxer qui descendait à cause d'un léger problème de queue et de taille.

Trowa qui était le dompteur comprit le problème à son tour et disparu quelques instants et revint avec une paire de ciseau. Il fit tourner les deux garçons et fit un trou dans les tissus afin de faire passer la petite queue. Tout de suite Duo et Quatre allèrent mieux mais ne se laissèrent pas faire pour autant. Ce ne fut que lorsque Heero haussa la voix que les deux plus jeune se turent.

Sally commença donc à prendre des notes, ils remarquèrent tous les piqûres sur leur bras, puis leurs corps qui avaient relativement changés, Duo était beaucoup moins musclé mais plus souple. Quatre avait un peu plus de muscles. Elle passa ensuite aux choses plus étranges, à savoir les oreilles. Ils avaient suivant leur animal deux petites oreilles sur le coté remplaçant les leurs humaines. Leurs mains avaient de longues griffes rétractables pour Duo et des longues tout de même pour Quatre. Au niveau de la queue se fut plus difficile. Duo passe le premier et Sally en touchant sa queue manqua de recevoir un coup de griffe.

- Don't touch !!!

- Sally je pense que ça tu ne devrait pas toucher, la queue pour les animaux est un endroit assez sensible, en général ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on touche.

- Merci de me le dire Trowa. Dit elle sur un ton de tu aurais pu le dire avant.

Elle finit de faire son examen, prise de sang qui fut assez dure sachant que Duo ne supportait pas ça et que les coup de griffes partaient, Heero fut obliger de l'attacher afin qu'il se laisse faire. Ensuite ils allèrent les coucher, parce qu'avant tout c'étaient des gosses.

Une fois revenu dans le salon, Sally les briefa.

- Je vais faire des recherches mais ce que je trouve étrange c'est leur transformation. Je veux bien que des scientifiques aient trouvé le moyen de rajeunir mais de là à les transformer en animaux. Je n'y crois pas trop. De plus sur leurs omoplates, on peu voir un tatouage, il ne les avait pas avant, j'en suis certaine, ils représentent pour Duo, une silhouette de chat noir et pour Quatre une silhouette de chien noir. Ceci est très étrange, surtout qu'il doit y avoir eu d'autres transformation, pas la peine de vérifier, mais ils doivent avoir des canines plus longues, un flair sûrement plus efficaces, une ouie, et un sixième sens animal.

- En sommes tu veux nous dire que se sont des animaux, humain, ils ont les deux capacités et en plus ils ont la taille et le mental de gosse.

- C'est cela Wufei ! Je vais essayer de trouver ce que c'est, un antidote. Grâce à l'échantillon que j'ai plus leur ADN je pense arriver à trouver ce qui c'est passé. En attendant je préférerais qu'on ne mette personne au courrant et puis vous vous occuperez d'eux. Je vais vous faire un papier comme quoi 02 et 04 ne peuvent plus exécuter de mission pour le moment pas la peine de donner les vraies raisons.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir s'occuper de deux enfants.

- Oui Wufei, c'est cela.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais Wufei après tout tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ninmu Ryoukai !

Ils se tournèrent vers Heero qui buvait une tasse de café. Tous savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas le choix, mais qu'Heero accepte aussi facilement était surprenant.

- Bien je vous appelle des que j'ai du nouveau, en attendant faites attention.

Ils quittèrent Sally sur le pas de la porte puis allèrent se rasseoir dans le salon pour souffler.

- On est bien barré !

- MAOU !!!!!!!!!!!

- Waaaaf !!

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, heureusement qu'il n'avaient pas de voisin trop proche sinon ils se seraient demander qu'elle animalerie ils avaient. Heero et Trowa montèrent rapidement les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre. Duo avait les quatre fers en l'air au sol, apparemment tombé du lit et Quatre était emmêlé dans les draps.

- Il va leur falloir des vêtements

- Des jouets

- Et de la nourriture.

Les trois pilotes se regardèrent comment avaient ils réussi à dire ça. A penser au bien être des deux petits alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'habitude des enfants. Ils soupirèrent. Ils prièrent en même temps pour que Sally trouve vite une solution.

Heero et Trowa s'occupèrent d'aider les garnements pendant que Wufei sortait la voiture. Ils allaient devoir aller au supermarché avec eux. Trowa habilla Quatre avec des vêtements assez grand et Heero fit de même, ils essayèrent de masquer la queue, Duo et Quatre eurent du mal à s'habituer au fait qu'elle devait rester coincé. Puis ils passèrent aux oreilles, une casquette de Duo pour chacun.

Les deux pilotes regardèrent les petits et hochèrent la tête, on ne voyait rien et puis Duo avait de plus les cheveux lâchés donc ça cachait un peu plus. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et direction le centre commercial.

Wufei conduisait et Trowa servait de co pilote, à l'arrière Heero allait craquer avec les deux, Duo ne tenait pas en place et Quatre regardait les voitures passer et les suivaient allant de droite à gauche. Heero finit par les attacher au siège.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au centre commercial.

Heero tenait la main de Duo pour pas qu'il se sauve et Trowa faisait de même avec Quatre. Wufei observait plus les alentour, c'est vrai que beaucoup les regardait admirant ces trois magnifiques garçons et les deux bouts de chou. Ils entrèrent en premier lieu dans une boutique pour enfant. Une vendeuse se jeta directement sur eux.

- Bonjour que puis je pour vous ?

- Nous voudrions des vêtements pour ces deux enfants.

La jeune femme, blonde avec de court cheveux au carré, s'accroupie près des petits et les regarda, les vêtements étaient bien trop grand, elle allaient arranger ça.

- Je commence par le plus vieux ?

Trowa hocha la tête et emmena Quatre avec lui et la dame. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Quatre vêtu d'une salopette un peu plus grande pour masquer la bosse de sa queue bleue pastel avec des imprimés sur la poche de devant, à savoir deux petits chiots. Le Français tenait dans sa main deux autres ensembles du même style. La jeune fille tendit la main vers Duo en souriant.

- Ton tour !

Heero accompagna cette fois ci le natté, ils mirent plus longtemps. Lorsque Trowa et Wufei virent revenir Heero avec un sourire de vainqueur, ils se dirent que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

- Yuy ? Questionna tout de même Wufei.

Le japonais lui fit un mouvement de tête pour montrer la jeune femme qui tenait par la main, une petite fille en robe le légèrement rose pale et la casquette qui allait avec. Trowa et Wufei restèrent sur le cul.

- Vous ne la trouvez pas mignonne ?

- Si si !!! Répondirent les deux garçons.

Quatre rejoignit vite Duo qui boudait, apparemment Heero s'était vengé de la farce de Duo ce matin.

- Voila ce sera tout ?

- Oui !

Ils payèrent et repartirent dans la galerie pour aller cette fois ci acheter de la nourriture. Ils se repartirent les taches et Heero se retrouva cette fois ci avec Duo qui ne boudait plus, sautillant parmi les rangés faisant voleter ses long cheveux. Heero avait même du mal à le suivre. Duo se tourna vers le japonais.

- Hee-chan, dépêche !!!

- Baka atten.......

Duo heurta une jeune fille.

- ...........tion.

Heero passa une main dans ses cheveux, Duo le tuerait avant de redevenir normal. Le japonais se dépêcha lorsqu'il remarqua que la casquette laissa dépasser une oreille et que niveau de la queue c'était pareil. Il couru et remis Duo debout en faisant attention de bien tout cacher. Puis il se tourna vers la demoiselle.

- Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle.

- Heero !!!!!!!!!!!

Il reçu la jeune fille dans ses bras et reconnu à la voix Réléna. Kamisama ça ne pouvait pas être plus mal. Duo qui n'aimait décidément pas voir la fille accrochée au cou de son Hee-chan tira sur le bas du pantalon que le japonais avait mis pour le sortir de là.

- Hee-chan !!!

Le japonais repoussa la fille et se baissa au niveau de Duo.

- Hai !

- Mal à la cheville.

Heero prit donc Duo dans ses bras, le châtain fut content que tout cela marche convenablement. Réléna regarda la fillette dans les bras de son Heero.

- Elle est vraiment mignonne.

Elle lui caressa la joue mais Duo manqua de lui donner un coup de patte qu'Heero arrêta avant que les griffes n'atteignent le visage de la princesse. Il envoya d'ailleurs un regard mortel au garçon pour qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Duo obtempéra même s'il ne le voulait pas. Heero se remit en marche, Duo dans un bras et le panier dans l'autre. Ils rejoignirent les autres à la caisse.

- Oh vous êtes tous là ?

Trowa, Wufei et Quatre regardèrent la princesse. Quatre attrapa tout de suite la main de Trowa et se cacha derrière ses jambes, Heero rajouta sur le tapis son panier.

- Bonjour Réléna !

- Trowa, Wufei et..... ?

Elle regardait le petit bout de chou.

- Ce sont les enfants d'une des sœurs de Quatre, nous devons les garder.

Réléna s'accroupi vers le garçon.

- Ils sont vraiment adorable, leur nom ?

- Inu et Neko !

Tous regardèrent Heero, ce n'était même pas drôle, l'humour du perfect soldier n'était vraiment pas amusant. Réléna se pencha vers les deux enfants.

- Pourquoi ces nom là ?

- Demande à a sœur de Quatre !!

Quatre tira sur la veste de Trowa pour que celui-ci le monte dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit. Réléna regarda l'enfant.

- Il ressemble beaucoup à son oncle.

- Hm !!

- Ah et Duo et Quatre où sont ils ?

- En mission !!

Heero remercia Trowa d'un regard, il paya tenant toujours Duo dans ses bras. Le châtain avait un regard triste.

- Neko-chan que ce passe t il ?

Heero tenait Duo droit devant lui, le garçon avait les bras qui pendait dans le vide et fixait les deux cobalts.

- Nope, me demandait juste quand Duo et Quatre revenaient ?

Heero comprit la question du garçon, c'est vrai que ce ne devait pas être faciles tous les jours d'être ainsi.

- Bientôt koneko, bientôt.

- Je te crois Hee-chan, je te crois !

Duo tendit les bras en avant et Heero ne comprenant pas le geste le reprocha, Duo sourit et embrassa le brun sur la bouche comme si c'était normal. Quatre sourit devant ce geste que le garçon n'aurait jamais tenté s'il n'avait pas été gamins, Trowa laissa fleurir lui aussi un mini sourire, Wufei, lui, faisait un signe négatif de la tête, Duo ferait toujours tout pour faire enrager Réléna et d'ailleurs la princesse était toute rouge.

- Je te fais confiance !

Duo posa sa tête dans le cou du japonais et se laissa aller. Heero reprit doucement ses esprits, la petite forme qui se pelotonnait contre lui le rassurait presque. Un sentiment nouveau jaillit, le sentiment de servir à quelque chose et d'être là pour quelqu'un, la confiance. Heero prit un sac et sans lâcher son précieux fardeau, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Trowa et Wufei suivirent, le blond toujours dans les bras du français. Réléna derrière entrain de ruminer de sombres pensées. Arrivé à la voiture, Wufei reprit le volant tandis qu'Heero s'installait à l'avant avec Duo dans les bras, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher.

- Je passerais pour vous voir et puis j'aime bien ces deux bouts de chou !

- Préviens tout de même quand tu passes !

Heero ferma sa porte et la voiture démarra laissant une jeune femme pas très contente sur le parking avec sombres pensées qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

A suivre............

Yami : Et voila encore un petit chapitre !!

Aku : Il aura eu du mal à être fini celui là !!!

Duo : Faut dire qu'avec la petite cousine de trois ans, ce n'est pas simple de faire quelque chose !

Yami : Je suis achevée !!!

Heero : Mais le pire c'est que ça lui donne des idées pour nous faire souffrir !!

Aku : Mouais, une petite review please !!!!

Kisu !


	6. Oyasumi

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple** : Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Note** : Kikou !! Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée de mon retard car je crois en effet que je le suis mais de toute manière je crois que vous avez tous comprit que je n'updatais plus souvent avec les cours et tout ça. Donc lisez bien les notes de chaque fic de moi que vous lirez il y aura le mouvement de parution. Celle si continue chaques semaines.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**AngelBoo** : La voila la suite !!! T'as aimé mon pitit bisous, et ben moi aussi, avais trop envi de mettre cette image que j'avais !!! Voila donc la suite la Miss !!! Kisu !!

**Onarluca** : Duo pas venger, héhéh !!! Nan tu n'en seras rien !!!! Un pitit Duo en robe, un petit chapitre avec une pouf mais bon !!! Voila la suite ma grande !! Kisu !!

**Yami-Rose1** : Contente que les noms t'ai plus !!! Moi j'avais peur qu'on me dise que c'était trop nul !!!lol !!! Ben Heero à le droit de se venger lui aussi !!! Sinon sinon ben voici la suite !! Kisu !!

**Kamara** : Je suis super Happy que tu aimes bien !! Moi ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui aime bien !! Kisu !!

**Gayana **: Je ne sais pas si je te l'avais déjà dit

**Chapitre 6 : Oyasumi.**

Les trois pilotes revinrent en planque avec deux petits animaux endormis dans leur bras. Ils les couchèrent chacun dans une chambre sachant les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits la dernière fois. Ils rangèrent ensuite leurs provisions et se préparèrent à dîner. Une fois devant leur repas ils se mirent à parler.

- On va les laisser dans leur chambre cette nuit.

- Hai, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, ils dorment laissons les dormir au moins ils ne font pas de bêtise.

- Mouais mais je ne fais pas confiance à Maxwell.

- Moi je n'aurais jamais penser que Quatre ferait ce genre de blague.

- Ce sont des enfants.

- Cela n'excuse pas tout !

Wufei conclue la discussion et ils se remirent à manger. Ils se couchèrent ensuite chacun passant dans la chambre des deux enfants pour leur mettre dans les bras leur peluche respectivement achetée lors des courses.

Duo se réveilla avec une petite douleur au ventre. Il avait faim. Il se leva, il portait un petit pyjama au couleur criarde, pastel et à ses coté un petit loup blanc, il l'avait choisi parce qu'inconsciemment il lui faisait penser à Heero. Il le prit et se leva. La maison était silencieuse, toute noire. Il sortit de sa chambre et avança. Ses sens de chat aux aguets. Il se sentit frissonner, avec son ouie il entendait trop de choses, des petits bruits. Passant près de la porte d'Heero il entendit un grincement de porte venant du bas et il se dit que si on venait les cambrioler ou autre, il pourrait toujours donner des coups de pattes, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il s'engouffra alors dans la chambre du brun. Tout de suite, à l'intrusion, Heero se releva et pointa son arme vers la petite forme près de la porte.

- Hee-chan ? Y a des bruits bizarres en bas !

Le brun reconnaissant la voix de Duo se leva et s'approcha du châtain.

- Des bruits bizarres ?

- Vi un grincement.

- Je vais voir mais reste là.

Le châtain n'obéit pas pour autant et suivit le brun en bas. Après avoir fait le tour des pièces et rien trouvé, il s'arrêta. Le chaton lui rentra dedans ce qui fit sursauter Heero qui ne l'avait pas sentit venir.

- Duo ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre !

- Ai faim !!!!

Heero soupira. Il prit la main que lui tendait Duo et le mena à la cuisine. Là, il lui sortit une assiette de jambon et un verre de lait avant de faire manger le châtain. Celui-ci dévora tout, tout en savourant le fait d'être sur les genoux d'Heero.

Lorsque le repas fut pris, Heero le reconduisit à sa chambre mais là encore Duo ne voulut pas entrer. Le japonais soupira, cette boule de poile allait le rendre chèvre. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un gamin et c'était pas aujourd'hui en moins de trente secondes qu'il allait comprendre tout ce qui passait dans la petite tête de Duo, surtout que pour comprendre Duo déjà grand, c'était dur mais en plus gamin. Kamisama. Il y eut un nouveau craquement et Duo sortit les griffes se tournant vers l'escalier. Rien.

Heero voyant l'état de stresse du garçon, lui prit le bras et le mena à sa propre chambre, Duo le suivit sans vraiment tout comprendre. Il le fit monter sur le lit et le japonais alla refermer la porte.

- Tu vas dormir avec moi.

- Why ?

- Tu as vu comme tu es stressé, tu serais capable d'attaqué la première personne allant aux toilettes.

Duo baissa la tête un peu honteux, Heero avait raison il était sur le qui vive mais fallait comprendre aussi que la transformation qu'il avait subit l'avait de beaucoup affecté. Il laissa couler une larme sans s'en rendre compte. Il la sentit juste s'écraser sur sa main en un petit plop. Il resserra de sa main le petit loup blanc en peluche. Quel réconfort, un truc même pas vivant.

Heero le voyant commencer à pleurer soupira, il était bien maintenant, il se promit de ne plus utiliser sa voix glacial et autoritaire sur Duo, le gamin réagissait mal à ce ton. Il s'assit près de lui et le pris dans ses bras pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

- Ecoute Duo…Je suis pas habitué aux enfants…alors arrête de pleurer…Boys don't cry, n'est ce pas ?

Duo releva la tête pour voir le japonais bégayer, il savait bien que tout ce que connaissait Heero c'était la guerre, pas de sentiments, juste l'entraînement de J. Il se resserra contre lui, il allait lui apprendre celui de la tendresse.

- Tu as raison, Hee-chan.

Heero essuya les larmes de Duo et ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. Duo se pelotonna contre lui, son loup en peluche près de son coeur. Heero passa ses bras timidement autour du petit corps et atteignit en même temps la lampe qu'il éteignit. Le noir les enveloppa.

Duo se sentait bien, chaleur et protection. Il avança un tout petit peu son visage et déposa un baiser sur la joue du Japonais qui frissonna mais ne dis rien.

- Good night Hee-chan.

- Oyasumi Duo.

Et sur ces mots, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, le chaton ronronnant, ils s'endormirent pour une fois totalement sereinement.

« « «

Dans une autre des pièces de la maison, un petit garçon blond se débattait dans ses draps. Il rêvait mais en même temps son empathie marchait à plein régime. Les peurs de Duo lui étaient parvenues puis s'étaient calmer grâce à Heero. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Mais ses peurs à lui commençaient à prendre le dessus.

Il frissonna dans les draps, il était seul, il revoyait tant de chose de son passé heureux mais à cause de lui tout changeait. Il était devenu pilote de Gundam et on s'en prenait à sa famille, à ses sœurs. Ils les voyaient mourir, il ne retrouvait que les cadavres ensanglantés.

Puis tout devint sombre, cette fois les jeunes filles n'étaient plus des cadavres mais belles et bien vivantes, son père aussi était là. Il le regardait fixement.

- Monstre !!

Quatre recula.

- Tu es un monstre, tu ne peux pas être de notre famille !! Regarde toi !!

Quatre mis ses mains sur ses oreilles.

- Nan ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un monstre !!

- Mais regarde toi, tu ne ressembles à rien, tu ne devrais même pas être digne d'être mon héritier.

Quatre regarda son père, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Tu es maudit, maudit depuis le premier jour de ta naissance, maudit !!

- NNNAAANNNN !!!!

Quatre recula encore et encore, criant pour fuir se rêve pour que les sons, les paroles blessantes de sa famille ne lui arrivent pas.

- Monstre !!! Monstre !!

Quatre cria et se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur, tremblant de la tête au pied. Il se leva en attrapant le petit lion en peluche et partit en courrant. Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment devant la porte de Trowa, il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la chambre avant de se jeter sur le lit et d'enfuir son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Celui-ci fut réveillé par l'arriver du gamin, il se releva et sentit les larmes sur sa peau et entendit Quatre réciter en une litanie constante les mêmes mots.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne suis pas un monstre.

Trowa comprit vit qu'il avait du faire un cauchemar. Ce qui le toucha fut que le blond avait cherché refuge dans sa chambre et non pas ailleurs, signe qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Il passa une main le long du dos de Quatre afin de l'apaiser. Celui-ci frissonna et releva sa frimousse couverte de larme vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Trowa…je ne voulais pas te réveiller….

- Chut, ce n'est pas grave.

Il se releva un peu et fit s'asseoir Quatre qui pleurait toujours son petit corps prit par les soubresauts.

- Allons calme toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Il était si réel !!

- Chut.

Il lui essuya les yeux et encra son regard vert dans le sien.

- Cesse donc de pleurer.

Quatre lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu veux me raconter.

Quatre hocha positivement la tête et commença son récit avec des mots qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler mais Trowa savait que ça n'irait mieux qu'une fois fait.

- Je suis un monstre Trowa, je suis un monstre….

Le petit blond se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, le châtain passa une main consolatrice dans le dos du garçon afin de l'apaiser. Quatre commença à se détendre.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Quatre, si tu en étais véritablement un crois tu que Sally s'occuperait ainsi de vous, penses tu que nous te rejetterions pas. Regarde on ne vous a pas rejeté toi et Duo. Vous êtes nos amis. Tu nous as appris à être une famille. Tu sais Heero a beau être froid et distant il n'en reste pas moins qu'il pense comme moi. Wufei malgré son coté macho c'est pareil. Alors arrête de pleurer, pour nous tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste notre petit Quatre.

Quatre regarda Trowa, lorsqu'il parlait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de sage et réfléchit. Il lui fit un petit sourire, il avait raison, Duo et lui n'avaient pas été rejeté, ils les avaient acceptés tel quel et puis Sally allait trouvé un antidote.

- Merci Trowa.

Quatre se mis sur ses deux pattes avant et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son compagnon, puis avant même qu'il ne réagisse il se recoucha dans ses bras.

- Je peux dormir ici.

Trowa ne répondit pas encore sous le choc du baiser mais fit un petit signe de tête, le blond s'installa confortablement comme le châtain qui éteignit la lumière. Quatre s'endormit rapidement épuisé mentalement par son rêve.

Trowa lui resta là un moment à regarder dans le noir son petit ange. Il lui caressait le dos et de son autre main remonta le petit lion vers le gamin. Comment pouvait on penser que Quatre était un monstre ? Comment lui même pouvait il le penser ? Il n'avait rien de ça, il était si gentil, si intentionné avec eux, toujours à vouloir les aider. Ce n'était pas un monstre mais un ange.

Il soupira avant de penser à dormir, Duo et Quatre n'étaient pas des monstres et loin de là, sinon jamais personne ne se sentirait attiré par eux et leur charme, jamais il ne se serait attaché à eux tous d'ailleurs. Jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit tenant son petit ange dans ses bras.

La nuit avait été agitée pour tous mais cela n'empêchât personne de dormir tout à son aise.

**A suivre…**

Duo et Quatre qui font la moue.

Yami : Quoi encore vous n'êtes pas content ?

Quatre et Duo qui font tout de même un petit sourire : Ben on finit par dormir avec nos chéris mais tout de même.

Aku : Sont vraiment jamais content ! On leur offre le moyen de passer une nuit dans les bras de leur mec et ils ne sont pas contents.

Wufei : Que veux tu ce sont des gosses !

Yami : Ouais, ça doit être pour ça que je n'aime pas les gamins.

Duo et Quatre faisant les chibi eyes : Tu nous aimes pas !

Yami qui fond devant eux : Mais si !!!!!

Aku : elle se fait toujours avoir !

Wufei : C'est pour ça qu'ils en profitent.

Aku : Bon une petite review ?

Kisu


	7. Canard jaune en plastique et bateau sur ...

**Gaki**

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple** : Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Note** : Et voila un nouveau petit chapitre !!!

Pour ceux qui attendent Dhark, il sera en ligne dimanche.

Ce chapitre est dédié à brisby !!! Mon canard, il m'est venu en pensant a toi !!!!!!

**Réponses aux réviews :**

**Onarluca** : Missi ma grande, contente qu'ils te fassent craquer !!!Kisu

**Yami-Rose1** : Tu me diras si tu trouves ce chapitre toujours aussi kawai ?? Kisu.

**Kamara** : Et bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Kisu.

**Gayana** : Toujours contente que ça te plaise la miss !!!! Que tu dises et redises la même chose, ne me gêne pas, moi ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes. Kisu.

**Shaman Girly** : Savoir que tu aimes me fait très plaisir !!!!!! Kisu.

**Angel Boo** : Je ne sais pas si celui-ci est aussi bien écrit mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !! Un petit Duo comme ça moi je prends, mais ces vrai que sans la bêtise c'est mieux. Kisu ma jumelle.

**Brisby** : Alors quand tu liras ce chapitre, j'espère que tu seras plus malade, que ton WE à Paris se serait bien passé et puis que tout va bien pour toi. Comme tu auras pu le remarqué, ce chapitre t'est entièrement dédi !!!! Kisu mon canard.

**Kirin-tenshi** : Et ouais, dur dur d'écrire des fics !!! Mais bon, quand on sait qu'on fait plaisir à d'autre, moi ça me rend toute contente !!!! Donc voila la suite et encore missi !!Kisu.

**Chapitre 7 : Canard jaune en plastique et bateau sur l'eau. **

Wufei se réveilla, s'étira et sortit de sa chambre afin de se rendre à la cuisine. En passant devant les chambres, il fut surpris de trouver celles des deux enfants grandes ouvertes et bizarrement vides.

- Où ces deux petits monstres sont encore passés ? Maugréât il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus loin que Trowa quittait la sienne en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il tomba nez à nez avec Wufei, lui fit un signe de silence et ils descendirent. En bas tout était vide, étrangement Heero n'était pas là. Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine en attendant que le café soit prêt.

- Alors peux tu me dire où sont passés ces gosses ?

- Et bien Quatre a fait un cauchemar cette nuit et a trouvé refuge chez moi, quand à Duo, si tu me dis qu'il n'est plus dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas trop.

- Tu penses qu'il se serait enfuit.

- Peut probable, où veux tu qu'il aille sous cette forme.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dans ce cas…

Wufei laissa sa phrase en suspend et un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Trowa devait sûrement penser à la même chose, parce que d'un simple geste de la tête, ils montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre du japonais. Le chinois ouvrit tout doucement la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux était des plus attendrissant.

Duo était complètement lové dans les bras de leur leader et ronronnait comme un bien heureux, malgré le peu de lumière que laissait passer les rideaux, Trowa et Wufei furent contents de voir un demi sourire de bien être sur les lèvres de celui qui ne se déridait jamais. Les deux garçons devant ce tableaux si touchant fermèrent la porte et redescendirent. Une petite main rattrapa le bas du tee-shirt du châtain et l'acrobate se tourna pour tomber sur une petite bouille encore endormit.

- Towa faim.

Trowa sourit et le prit dans ses bras rejoignant ainsi Wufei qui avait dévalé l'escalier en pensant au café qui chauffait encore. Il sortit ensuite un bol de lait pour le blond qui était à présent sur les genoux du châtain, son lion sur la table. Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuner ainsi, dans le silence.

Dans la chambre du japonais, celui-ci s'éveilla en sentant la chaleur réconfortante de Duo et surtout une douce musique qui n'était d'autre que les ronronnements. Heero passa une main dans la chevelure éparse du chaton, celui-ci fit un petit ronron sonore avant de se boudiner encore plus dans les bras du brun.

Heero s'accorda dans la peine ombre un demi sourire avant de réveiller l'enfant. Duo ouvrit doucement les yeux pour être accueillit par deux cobalts. Réveille qui lui plus relativement.

- 'llo ro.

- Ohayo Duo-koneko.

Heero sortit du lit, et laissa Duo s'étirer comme un chat, lâchant un miaulement, le châtain sauta ensuite du lit, son loup à la main et prit dans l'autre la main de Heero. Ils descendirent ensemble rejoindre les trois autres dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Wufei ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher une petite phrase.

- Alors bien dormit Yuy ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête, Trowa buvait son café pendant que Quatre jouait avec son lait en trempant son doigt dedans et le faisant tourner.

Heero s'assit et prit Duo à son tour sur ses genoux pendant que le chinois lui déposait sa tasse fumante sous le nez et un bol de lait pour Duo. Le demi natté, parce que c'était tout sauf une natte qu'il avait encore, lapa les trois quart, en mettant la moitié à coté et joua ensuite avec ce qui était sur la table.

Le japonais soupira, le châtain ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour paraître adulte. Quatre lui sourit et une bataille de céréale commença. Wufei maugréât comme quoi il était stupide de ne pas les avoir enlever mais Duo et Quatre s'amusaient. 

Personne n'avait vraiment comprit comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais à croire que pendant qu'ils discutaient de la journée à venir, Duo et Quatre, eux, en avait profiter pour faire autre chose.

- Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Winner Maxwell cela suffit !!!

Les deux enfants cessèrent sur le champ, têtes basses, Wufei pouvait faire peur une fois en colère. Heero et Trowa regardèrent le massacre, ça allait être dur avec eux. Surtout que les deux enfants avaient renversé les bols et se retrouvaient avec du lait de partout.

- A la salle de bain !

Duo et Quatre descendirent des bras de leurs deux protecteurs pour se ruer dans la salle de bain. Trowa les voyant sortir soupira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Barton ?

- Tu crois très certainement qu'ils vont pouvoir se laver tout seul.

- Euh nan, c'est vrai. Je range la cuisine, vous vous occupez d'eux.

Heero se leva, suivit de Trowa et retrouvèrent les deux enfants devant la baignoire. Ils la regardaient étrangement.

- Je la voyais moins haute, pas toi Quat-chan.

- Si nettement, c'est vachement grand !!!!!

L'acrobate s'avança et mit l'eau à couler, il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans celle du chiot mais un petit crie de joie le fit revenir tout comme le japonais. Duo avait malencontreusement, dirons nous, renversé le flacon de gel douche dans l'eau, et la mousse commençait à prendre forme. Quatre regardait la montée blanche, sa queue battant l'air derrière lui tellement il était content.

Les deux adolescents soupirèrent de concert et sortirent les enfants de la salle pendant que ça coulait, ils seraient capables de faire une autre bêtise. Trowa emmena le blond dans sa chambre pour lui prendre des affaires et Heero fit de même avec le châtain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent dans la salle de bain.

Devant le bain plein de mousse, Quatre se déshabilla vite fait et sauta dans l'eau faisant un mini ras de marrée. Heero échappa de justesse à la vague tandis que Trowa s'en prenait plein le tee-shirt. Ça allait être dur.

Le japonais remarqua que le châtain taille rétrécie n'avait pas rejoint le blond dans l'eau. Celui-ci était accroché à sa jambe et ne voulait apparemment pas la quitter.

- Duo ?

- N'aime pas l'eau.

- Yuy, les chats ne raffolent pas de l'eau, Duo donc non plus.

Heero hocha la tête, puis se baissa et prit Duo par le col de son haut, et il ne fit aucune cérémonie, déshabilla l'enfant alors que celui-ci comprenant ce qui lui arrivait se débattait et donnait des coups de griffes et il le plongea dans l'eau. Quatre s'étant poussé pour éviter de se prendre un coup lui aussi.

- Heero, je ne pense pas que c'était la meilleure des solutions.

- Tu en voyais une autre ?

- Non.

- Bien. Surveille le je vais chercher les conneries qu'ils nous ont fait acheter hier.

Trowa acquiesça et regarda les deux enfants, Duo semblait bouder alors que Quatre essayait de lui montrer que c'était amusant. Avant même que le brun ne revienne, les deux avaient déjà réussit à mettre la moitié de l'eau hors de la baignoire.

Heero manquait de glisser sur le savon mais vida le contenu du petit sac dans l'eau. Il faut dire que Quatre et Duo avaient été dévastateur dans ce rayon.

Duo attrapa le petit canard jaune et se mit à jouer avec, pendant que Quatre faisait voguer le bateau.

- Regarde Hee-chan.

Heero s'approcha de Duo qui jouait toujours avec son petit canard jaune. Le châtain attendit que le brun se trouve près de lui et il appuya très fort sur le jouet qui aspergea le japonais d'eau. Duo partit dans un grand éclat de rire pendant que Quatre lui barbotait toujours.

- Baka no koneko.

- Moi aussi ze t'aime n'Hee-chan.

Trowa souriat lorsque Heero le rejoignit devant la porte, seul endroit encore sec.

- Efface ce sourire de tes lèvres, Trowa.

Trowa n'en fit rien, ce qui énerva Heero mais il n'en dit rien de plus.

- Bon il va falloir les laver maintenant.

- Hum.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée dans la salle de bain.

- Hum.

- Ça va être dur.

- Hum

- Tu pourrais dire quelque chose de plus encourageant.

- Ninmu Ryoukai.

Trowa et Heero s'approchèrent donc sans glisser de la baignoire et pendant que les deux enfants jouaient, les deux adolescent prirent chacun un gant de toilette, le savon et s'attaquèrent à eux. Les cheveux de Duo furent vite défait et mousser, alors que celui-ci au début se débattit, puis se laissa faire tellement s'était agréable, ronronnant de plaisir, de l'autre coté, Quatre jouait à embêter Trowa qui lui frottait le dos.

Tout ça ne fut pas une mince affaire, les deux enfants trempèrent les deux garçons jusqu'aux os et leur menèrent la vie dure durant le temps du lavage. Lorsqu'il fallut les rincer, Heero aurait bien prit son flingue pour se tirer une balle, Duo avait attrapé le pommeau de douche ne voulant pas être mouillé encore plus et l'avait mis en direction du japonais qui s'était tout prit. Quatre s'y était bien sur mêlé et tous les deux avaient arrosé dignement et en riant les pauvres pilotes.

Après il avait fallut les sécher, mais l'échec était si grand que les deux enfants emmitouflés dans leur serviette se faufilèrent en dehors passant devant Wufei qui montait voir ce qui se passait. Il vit le chiot et le chaton entrer dans leurs chambres. Lui, poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour trouver Heero assis sur la cuvette des toilettes trempé et épuisé, et Trowa sur le bord de la baignoire dans le même état de fatigue. 

- Et bien, on s'amuse ici à ce que je vois.

- Chang, encore un mot et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus effectué de mission avant un bout de temps.

Le chinois sortit de la pièce en souriant, heureusement que ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi de les prendre sous son aile, ils n'avaient jamais vu les deux plus inexpressifs du groupe l'être autant. Ça allait être très dur pour tout le monde sauf pour les deux enfants.

**A suivre…**

Yami toute contente d'avoir torturé Heero et Trowa.

Trowa et Heero épuisé et affalé dans le canapé.

Duo et Quatre entrains de courir un peu partout.

Wufei essayant de lire dans un coin.

Aku qui finit le chapitre en demandant une petite review pour savoir si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

**Kisu**


	8. Promenade au parc

**Gaki**

**Base** Gundam Wing

**Genre** Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple** Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Note** Et ouais c'est re nous, après une disparition très longue de ffnet dans la version Gundam, nous revenons avec la suite de cette fic. Oui je sais la plus attendu c'est Shinigami's pop mais nous allons être francs, nous avons du mal à nous remettre à Gundam depuis la perte du portable et donc, il nous faut le temps. Vraiment désolé de cette attente, mais en plus de la perte du pc, dont nous n'avons d'ailleurs toujours pas de nouvelle, nous avons l'école et les problèmes personnels qui sont assez grands en ce moment, donc voila. Mais nous vous avons fait un chapitre bien plus long que les autres pour nous faire pardonner et nous vous assurons que cette fic va reprendre une publication régulière, peut être pas tout de suite, mais petit à petit.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca : **Et nous revoilà pour cette fic !!!! Et ouais, il faut se marrer pour les pauvres petits, après un tel bain, ça doit être mortel !!!lol !! Surtout qu'on a d'autre idée pour les torturer un peu plus. Voila donc la suite après un long moment d'absence mais la voila tout de même. KISU !!

**Yami-Rose1 : **La question n'est pas est ce qu'ils vont arriver à dompter leur monstre mais plutôt qui va dompter qui ? MDR !!! Et ouais c'est nous que revoilà !! En espérant donc que tu apprécieras la suite qui a mis du temps mais qui finalement est arrivée !! KISU !!

**aokinoka**Kikou !! Alors nous revoilà après notre longue très longue absence mais bon, faut excuser les auteurs !!!mdr !!! Donc on espère que la suite te plaira malgré l'attente et puis Dhark est en cours de tapage, donc elle ne devrait pas tarder. Kisu !!

**kamara**Contente que cela t'ai fait rire, ce chapitre est moins drôle mais nous on le trouve mignon !!mdr !!! Kisu !!

**mimy.angel**Heureux nous sommes que cela t'ai plus !!! Kisu !!

**Miss AngelLove : **Désolé nous avons été relativement long pour mettre ce chapitre, nous nous en excusons vraiment et on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste !! Kisu !

**Gayana : **Voila une petite suite plutôt Kawai, a notre goût en tout cas, c'est du kawai. Mais ne dit on pas le calme avant la tempête. Contente que le chapitre d'avant t'ai plu, mais maintenant on espère que tu vas bien et que la suite te plaira tout autant !! Kisu !!

**Kirin-tenshi**Kikou !!! Je viens de relire ta review pour y répondre et un doute m'assaille, je ne sais même pas si je t'ai finalement aidé ou pas pour le site !!! Raa que je suis nulle !!!!! Sinon et ben contente que ça t'ai plu et puis on espère que la suite le sera autant. Kisu !

**Shaman Girly : **Ben voila la suite avec beaucoup, très beaucoup même de retard, mais plus long pour nous faire pardonner. Kisu !

**Lynn E.R. Aerama : **Ils souffrent toujours avec nous !!mdr !! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'orthographe, on essaye de faire ce qu'on peut, mais ce n'est pas vraiment notre fort, mais il parait qu'on s'améliore. Lol !! Kisu !!

**Lumina**Contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que cette suite le sera aussi !! Kisu !!

**Brisby : **Mon caneton !!!!!!!!!!! Voici enfin la suite de la fic !!!!!!!!! Et ouais, je t'ai dédié ce chapitre là parce que justement, je voulais montre la suprématie des canards en plastiques, qu'il faut s'en méfier surtout dans les mains d'un enfant tel que Duo, mais t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il refera une apparition, courte, certes, mais là tout de même !!!! Voila, maintenant en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant !! Kisu mon caneton rien qu'à moi.

_Voila missi pour vos reviews et puis ben bonne lecture !!!_

**Chapitre 8 : Promenade au parc. **

Après l'incident de la salle de bain, les deux enfants avaient mis de l'eau un peu partout dans le couloir et ça avait encore fait du travail pour les trois pilotes qui commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer de tout ça. Mais ensuite les deux petites terreurs c'étaient à peu près tenues tranquilles afin surtout de ne pas énerver plus que ça les pilotes. Ils avaient été assez sages à leur goût, restant devant la télévision. Et encore, Duo s'amusant à monter le son avait fini par faire enrager Wufei qui tentait de lire un livre et il n'y arrivait vraiment pas surtout en entendant les boom, plaf, bang, bip bip et autres bruits sonores.

Il avait fini par quitter la salle en râlant. Duo et Quatre avaient eut un grand sourire en entendant le chinois dire que les dessins animés allaient les rendre complètement stupide avant même qu'ils n'aient retrouvé leurs vraies tailles.

Les repas se passaient bien, depuis la bataille de céréale, Heero avait éloigné la nourriture de la portée des mains des enfants, aucun des trois pilotes n'avaient envi de continuer de passer leurs maigres vacances à ranger chaque pièce de la maison après le passage des deux monstres.

Seulement, ils se doutaient bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, les deux petits monstres ne supporteraient plus de rester enfermés comme ça, sans rien faire d'autre que regarder la télévision. Après tous ils avaient leur instinct animal et tous savaient qu'un animal ne restait pas enfermé.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis l'incident de la nuit, depuis ce temps là, les deux enfants dormaient à peu près bien ou alors venaient dans la nuit, rejoindre leur pilote respectif, se pelotonnent dans leur bras afin d'avoir un peu de réconfort.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait un soleil resplendissant, Heero revenait du hangar à Gundam après avoir fait quelques vérifications sur Wing, il entra dans la maison en songeant que depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Sally. Et il savait que cela devait peser sur les deux garçons. Ils allaient commencer à vraiment désespérer s'ils n'étaient pas tenus au courrant. Mais que leur dire ? L'infirmière travaillait d'arrache pied afin de trouver un antidote, mais rien pour le moment ne lui laissait dire que ça fonctionnerait ou alors que cela ne ferait pas autre chose.

Et lui de son coté en Hacker professionnel, il avait tenté de faire des recherches dessus, mais rien, absolument rien, le vide total, personne ne faisait référence à cette trouvaille, personne, la seule chose qu'on notait était la disparition de soldats sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Et bien sûr personne ne cherchait à savoir pourquoi.

Il poussa la porte du salon et trouva Duo, seul, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant au loin les oiseaux voler. Sa petite queue tombait contre le mur tout comme sa natte. Un mot seul lui vint à l'esprit Kawai. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, mais le fait que le pilote ait rétréci lui avait fait voir autre chose, il s'entendait bien mieux avec lui et surtout il l'appréciait beaucoup.

- Duo, que fais tu ici ? Où est Quatre ?

- Oh, 'ro, je t'avais pas entendu entrer. Quatre il est avec Trowa.

- Et toi tu restes tout seul.

- Vi, ze regardait le paysage.

Heero soupira, voila ce qu'il redoutait tant, Duo avait envi de sortir, de prendre un peu l'air, au lieu de rester coincer dans cette maison à longueur de journée, et puis, si jamais il n'y avait pas de solution, que ce passerait il ? Ils ne pourraient jamais tous les deux grandir enfermés, cloîtrés dans un endroit. Heero chassa cette idée, il y aurait une solution et les deux garçons redeviendraient comme avant.

- Allez viens on va manger.

Il tendit sa main vers le chaton, qui fit un petit sourire, sauta du bord de la fenêtre et vint prendre la main qu'on lui tendait pour aller à la cuisine. Une fois là, il le prit par les aisselles et le mit assis sur la table.

- Que veux tu manger ?

- Pizza !!!

- Je me disais aussi.

Duo fit un grand sourire, il était vraiment content, parce que jamais avant Heero n'avait autant parlé ni autant été gentil avec lui, ça avait un peu de bon d'être un enfant. Mais ce qui le décevait, c'est le fait qu'il fallait un accident de la sorte pour qu'ils deviennent tous les deux proches.

- Tu préfères, jambon fromage ou alors tomate champignon ou encore….

- Celle que tu veux Hee-chan !

- Dans ce cas.

Il sortit une grande pizza familiale et la plaça dans four. Pendant que ça chauffait, il mit le couvert. Duo fut déplacé, le natté, s'amusait à passer d'un endroit à l'autre, avant de finir sur la chaise. Une fois la pizza cuite, il sauta de la chaise pour courir jusqu'à l'escalier pour appeler leurs amis.

Il revint en courrant toujours sa natte volant derrière lui, il vint se mettre dans les jambes de Heero pour que celui-ci le remette sur sa chaise. Heero sortit la pizza au même moment que les trois autres entraient, Quatre tenant la main de Trowa.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent comme d'habitude, Heero était entrain d'essuyer la bouche du chaton qui s'en était mis partout quand il proposa quelque chose.

- Cela vous dirait d'aller au parc cet après midi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Quatre souriait heureux de la proposition et Duo regardait Heero avec ses grands yeux améthyste.

- Yuy ? Tu te sens bien ? on va pas les sortir au risque de…

- Chang, je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point là, mais Yuy a raison, ils ont besoin de sortir, on ne pourra pas les garder éternellement enfermé. Et je pense que c'est à ça que pensait Heero en proposant cette idée.

Heero hocha la tête, Duo se cala un peu plus contre le torse du japonais, malgré son flegme légendaire, Heero commençait à devenir plus humain et surtout à penser à leur bien être en tant qu'enfant et non plus au mission. Il en était ravi, tout cela allait tourner en leur faveur si ça continuait de la sorte.

Quatre pensa exactement la même chose, leur transformation avait quand même du bon, il s'était relativement rapproché de l'acrobate, il pouvait être constamment proche sans avoir peur de ce qu'il faisait, il n'était qu'un enfant perdu.

- Et bien, dans ce cas allons au parc cet après midi ; mais s'il y a le moindre accident, plus de sortie.

Tout le monde acquiesça, Duo et Quatre quittèrent les genoux de leurs pilotes respectifs et montèrent rapidement à l'étage pour se changer. Une fois sur le palier, Quatre se tourna vers Duo.

- Et bien, grâce à toi on va enfin pouvoir prendre l'air.

- Et terroriser quelques enfants.

- Duo !

- Ben quoi, je suis turbulent moi, pourquoi pas toi, ne me fait pas dire le contraire, tu nous l'as bien démontrer depuis.

Quatre sourit et rougit un peu en même temps, il faut dire que ça lui faisait tellement du bien de s'occuper un peu de lui même au lieu de toujours être attentif aux autres, il pouvait enfin être un peu plus libre de ses faits et gestes et puis avec Duo, on n'était rarement innocent.

- Ouais t'as raison. Allez, on se dépêche comme ça on pourra plus vite se dégourdir les pattes.

- Top là Quat-chan !

Après ce petit échange entre les deux gamins, chacun partit se préparer pour une promenade qui serait sûrement mémorable pour tous.

Dans la cuisine, les deux garçons restaient tout de même perplexes à la vue de cette nouvelle idée mais il était vrai qu'ils ne les garderaient jamais enfermés comme ça.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant le parc de la ville, ils ne risquaient pas de passer inaperçu. Trois jeunes et beaux garçons accompagnés de deux enfants, un petit garçon et une petite fille sûrement portant chacun une casquette.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la petite barrière, Duo et Quatre lâchèrent la main de leurs pilotes respectifs et se mirent à courir partout. Trowa, Wufei et Heero s'assirent sur un banc pendant que les deux enfants s'amusaient à se courser, ce qui était drôle, car Quatre le faisait après Duo, chien et chat.

Heero sortit son portable et se mit à pianoter.

- Yuy, tu aurais pu faire un effort tout de même.

- Hum.

- Pff, tu ne changeras jamais.

- Allons laisses le, du moment que nous surveillons les deux monstres.

En disant cela Trowa ne quitta pas d'une semelle Quatre et Duo, ils s'approchaient du bac à sable pour commencer des constructions. Assis ainsi, un château commença à prendre forme. Wufei du bien admettre que les deux petits se débrouillaient pas mal et Heero observait tout de même par-dessus son écran.

Duo et Quatre continuait le château quand un autre enfant vint se joindre à eux.

- Salut moi c'est Yhan !

- Moi c'est Inu et voici Neko.

- Je peux ?

Quatre lui fit signe de s'asseoir pendant que Duo faisait la porte, ainsi tous les trois ils continuèrent le château, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre enfant plus vieux arrive et piétine une des tours.

- Regardez moi ces ringards, jouer à faire des constructions. Pffff !!!

Duo releva la tête, il venait de finir sa tour et on la détruisait, il n'était pas très content. Quatre vit le regard de l'américain changer, c'était mauvais signe.

- Pousse toi baka !! Tu marches sur ce que je viens de faire !

- Et alors, c'était sur mon passage.

Duo se releva pour faire face à son adversaire qui faisait bien trois bonnes têtes de plus que lui. Quatre se leva aussi pour tenter de retenir son ami et Yhan fit de même.

- Neko-chan, c'est bon laisse le, c'est un abruti.

- C'est qui l'abruti ? Demanda le garçon.

- Toi !

- Neko, _s'il te plait arrête._

Duo se tourna vers Quatre, il venait de parler dans sa langue maternelle, l'arabe, pour bien faire comprendre à son ami que cela ne devait pas continuer.

- Bien, c'est pour toi que je fais ça.

Duo se laissa tomber dans le sable pour reconstruire la tourelle cassée. Du banc, Wufei levait un sourcil pas convaincu du fait que Duo se soit calmé, Trowa était près à se lever au cas où et Heero regardait les réactions de l'enfant.

Celui-ci avait les poings serrés d'être ainsi ignoré, il ne quittait pas du regard Duo, une fille lui avait tenu tête, plus jeune en plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de régler ses comptes qu'une voix retentit.

- Kévin, on rentre mon grand.

- On se reverra les mioches.

Il partit en donnant un bon coup de pied dans la tourelle reconstruite, Duo ne dit rien mais serra très fort la mâchoire, ce gamin méritait une bonne correction mais pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit. Quatre une fois le garçon partit se tourna vers Yhan.

- Qui est ce ?

- Kevin, un garçon qui se croit le maître du square. Il est toujours comme ça et le pire c'est que les parents pensent que c'est normal et le laisse faire.

Quatre hocha la tête et tous les trois ils continuèrent leur construction, vers les quatre heure trente, Duo en ayant marre se leva pour courir retrouver les trois pilotes.

- Hee-chan, veux une glace !!!!

Heero releva la tête de son laptop pour voir la petite frimousse à moins de dix centimètres de son visage.

- Duo ?

- Une glace please !!!!!!!!

Heero soupira, Quatre arriva peut de temps après la supplique de l'américain pour s'installer sur les genoux du châtain, Heero confia son précieux laptop à Wufei pour pouvoir allez chercher la glace avec le garçon. Enfin la fillette.

Une fois devant le glacier, Duo demanda une glace au chocolat qu'Heero paya après avoir eut un compliment du glacier sur la petite fille qui était vraiment adorable. Retournant d'un pas tranquille vers le banc, Heero tenait la main de Duo et le chaton léchait sa glace. Ils allaient retrouver les autres, Quatre en avait profité pour faire une sieste dans les bras de son pilote préféré et Wufei lisait son livre.

Duo en profita donc pour tirer Heero vers les balançoires vides, il s'assit sur l'une, toujours léchouillant sa glace et demande au japonais de le pousser. Le brun soupira, décidément, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce petit chaton. Et ça le perdrait, il en était sûr.

Duo riait pendant que Heero le poussait, pas trop haut non plus de peur qu'il ne tombe, ça avait beau être un pilote de Gundam, il n'avait plus à présent que quatre ans. Duo du haut de son perchoir aperçu une jeune femme qui regardait son Heero, elle était jeune, jolie, des yeux en forme d'amandes et surtout des cheveux roux. Elle portait une robe bleue pastel pour ne pas trop jurer avec ces cheveux.

Il l'a vit s'approcher de son Heero, si bien que quand elle l'aborda celui-ci stoppa la balançoire.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Célia, vous êtes nouveau par ici, je ne vous ai jamais vu avant.

- C'est exact, nous venons d'arriver.

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Hee-chan, veux rentrer maintenant !!!!!!!!!!!!

Heero sourit intérieurement, Duo était si prévisible, il suffisait qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à lui pour qu'il rappelle au monde qu'il était là !

- Comme elle est mignonne, c'est votre petite sœur ?

- Iie, la fille de la sœur d'un ami.

- Hee-chan !!! Appuya encore Duo.

- Hai, on y va.

- Heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer et j'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Qui sait !

Essaye toujours, pensa Duo en prenant la main de son japonais. C'est fou comment en devenant aussi petit, il était devenu possessif. Ils rejoignirent le banc et ils quittèrent le parc, Quatre dormait toujours dans les bras de Trowa et Wufei se demandait comment ça se faisait que le plus jeune, lui, soit encore monté sur pile.

Il effaça vite cette pensée quand le châtain s'endormit sur son épaule dans la voiture, Heero conduisait et Trowa était à l'avant avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Wufei se sentit mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Fais attention Chang.

- Tu peux parler Yuy, je suis pas habituer moi à jouer les nounous.

- Et ben habitue toi.

- Très drôle.

Heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent à la maison, mais Heero voulant ranger la voiture dans le garage, Wufei fut obligé de sortir avec son paquet dans les bras. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude surtout de ce dire que l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras était la terreur, le shinigami et qu'à ce moment même, celui tant redouter d'OZ ressemblait plus à un petit ange, enfin un chaton parce que vu son aspect, ce n'était pas vraiment autre chose. Il ronronnait comme si le monde autour était abstrait pour lui mais il savait qu'au réveil il en serait que plus dur pour lui de se dire qu'il n'était plus lui même.

Wufei soupira, voila qu'il devait attentif au sur actif du groupe. Trowa tenant le chiot dans ses bras, eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la porte, mais il finit après quelques tentatives à le faire et tous les deux, ils montèrent directement déposer leur fardeau dans leur lit respectif. Wufei remonta la couverture sur Duo qui se roula en boule. Il recula et ferma la porte, au même moment Trowa faisait de même. Ils échangèrent un regard, et le châtain fit un sourire au chinois, petit mais tout de même là.

Wufei, comprenant le sous-entendu, haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre, Trowa rejoignit Heero en bas qui s'était installé dans le salon et pianotait de nouveau sur son pc.

- Tu l'as fait exprès n'est ce pas ?

Heero ne répondit pas mais Trowa se plaça à genoux de l'autre coté de la table pour le regarder par-dessus son écran.

- Tu savais que Duo allait s'endormir dans la voiture.

- Hai, après l'après midi qu'il a eut, s'était obliger.

- Alors tu l'as bien fait exprès, je me disais aussi que Heero Yuy ne faisait rien au hasard.

- Tu vas me dire que j'ai mal agis ou le contraire ?

- Tu as très bien fait, mieux vaut que cette situation soit accepté de tous, et ça à plutôt bien fonctionné.

Heero tapa rapidement quelques trucs sur son clavier avant de le laisser et de regarder le châtain dans les yeux.

- Il faut mieux que nous soyons soudés dans cette histoire, nous ne sommes pas assez habitués à gérer ce genre d'incident, si en plus il y a des discordes dans le groupe, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Si jamais l'un de nous à des ennuis, il faut que les autres soient capables de s'occuper de Duo et Quatre.

Trowa se releva et donna une tape amicale à Heero. Il fit quelque pas jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter sans se retourner.

- Tu changes Yuy, tu changes vraiment, comme nous tous, je croyais être un mercenaire sans coeur mais je crois que ce n'était qu'une façade. Cette situation est peut être bénéfique pour notre coté humain, mais c'est un réel dangé pour notre coté soldat.

- Je sais bien Barton.

Trowa quitta la salle laissant Heero reprendre ce qu'il faisait sur son pc.

- Je le sais même plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

On pouvait voir sur l'écran s'afficher au fur et à mesure que les doigts tapaient les mots suivants.

- Ninmu Ryoukai.

**A suivre…**

Yami contente d'avoir finit ce chapitre.

Aku cherchant des idées pour la suite et les notant scrupuleusement.

Duo et Quatre dormant calmement.

Heero, se demandant ce qui va encore se passer et qui pense s'en prendre encore plein la poire.

Trowa qui prépare à manger pour le soir en se disant qu'après la sieste, les deux allaient être affamés.

Wufei, allongé sur son lit pense à se qui vient de se passer et aux auteurs qui lui font endurer tout plein de chose même si moins pour le moment que les deux autres.

Yami et Aku : Vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre, plus long que les autres n'empêchent. Alors vos avis sont les bien venus !!

**KISU**


	9. Larmes

**Base** Gundam Wing

**Genre** Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple** Comme toujours.

**Disclamers** Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca**Et oui était plus long, celui là, je sais pas trop, mais je pense que mes chapitres auront tous maintenant à peu près la grandeur de celui là ou un peu plus suivant ce qu'il y aura à dire. Alors ben tu auras réponse dans ce chapitre là, à tes questions. Kisu ma grande.

**Gayana : **Ouais petit c'est pratique mais être grand à ses avantages aussi mais l'histoire n'est pas fini !!!lol !!!! J'ai encore des idées, donc tu verras bien ce qui se passera. Sinon contente que tu ai aimé, normalement mes autres fics arriveront pendant les vacances de Noël parce que j'aurais le temps de m'y remettre !!lol ! Kisu

**aele**Kikou !! Contente que notre fic te plaise et puis tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !! Sinon pour Shinigami's pop, normalement le chapitre suivant devrait voir le jour la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, je serais en vacances donc forcément j'aurais plus de temps. Kisu.

**Yami-Rose1 : **Ennui quand tu nous tiens !!lol !!! Est-ce que tes pensées seront fondées, il va te falloir lire ce chapitre mdr !!!!! Kisu !!

**Miss AngelLove : **lol !! Si t'as aimé alors c'est le principal !!!! En espérant maintenant que cette suite là le sera aussi et puis que tout le reste en faite !!!mdr !!! Et ouais même les garçons à cette âge là sont méchant !!mdr !! Kisu

**Lynn E.R. Aerama : **Voila la petite suite, contente que ça t'ai plus !!!!! Kisu !!

**Shinigamie Yui : **Missi beaucoup !!! Missi pour ta review et tout ce que tu as dit dedans !!! Vraiment missi !!! Kisu !

**kamara62 : **Contente que ça t'ai plus vraiment !!!! Maintenant tu verras bien comment tout cela va évoluer. Kisu.

**Syt : **Et ouais les explications vont bientôt venir mais il faut encore mettre quelques petites choses au point avant de le faire. Et puis Duo et Quatre ont encore quelques trucs à faire aussi !! Niack !! Kisu.

**Shini la folle : **Oh tu as tout lu !!! Bravo !!lol !!! Contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice !!!! Alors tu aimes bien, ben oui, qu'est ce que tu crois, on tire les avantages de ce qu'on a, alors comment veux tu que Duo et Quatre ne le fassent pas avec les deux garçons qu'ils aiment. Ils en profitent !!lol !!! Kisu.

**Yukiko-Angel : **Duo il est toujours chou !!!mdr !!! Missi !! Kisu.

**Lily : **Voila la suite, Réléna, on la revoit pas tout de suite, mais elle est prévue au programme !!!!lol !!!! Contente que ça te plaise et que tu ais bien rie !!!!!! Kisu.

**Note**Alors pour ce chapitre on change de registre, on c'est bien amusé, alors un peu de dramatique. Promis le comique reviendra, mais faut faire évoluer l'histoire. Voila donc en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 : Larmes. **

Duo déambulait dans les couloirs de la maison tel une âme en peine, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et il le sentait, quelque chose clochait et son instinct animal le lui confirmait à tout instant.

Il descendit les escaliers avec ce poids dans l'estomac, tout le monde dormait encore mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas, il venait de faire un cauchemard et voulant trouver refuge dans la chambre du pilote 01, il n'avait trouvé qu'un lit vide et froid, des draps tirés.

Il était resté à regarder le lit sans vraiment le voir, vide, vide, pas de Heero, personne, pourquoi ?

Il entra dans la cuisine et sauta sur le rebord du meuble, il ouvrit le placard et en sortit un paquet de céréale, après tout, avec tout ça, il était déjà huit heure trente, et son ventre lui criait famine.

Il redescendit avec le paquet, le posa sur la table et fit de même avec son bol, seulement avant même de descendre, quelque chose lui vrilla les tympans, un bruit sourd et matte, il laissa tomber le bol au sol qui se brisa sur le coup, puis lui-même, il tomba en arrière, accusant le coup comme tous les chats. Une fois sur ses pattes, il s'étala sur le sol, en se tenant toujours la tête. Il avait si mal.

Le bruit ayant alerté la maison, Wufei fut le premier à entrer dans la cuisine, arme en main, il trouva le chaton au sol. Il laissa tomber son sabre au sol et se rua sur l'enfant se tenant toujours la tête.

Trowa rentra peut de temps après, suivit par Quatre encore endormit, le blond n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte, qu'il se prit la tête dans la main et poussa un hurlement ou plutôt un aboiement digne de tout chiot en détresse.

Le châtain se tourna vers le garçon, et le voyant dans un tel état, il le fit rapidement sortir de la cuisine, apparemment la détresse du natté avait eu des répercutions sur l'empathie du blond. Il le posa doucement sur le canapé, tentant de le calmer doucement, passant une main apaisante le long de son dos.

Dans la cuisine, Wufei ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comment calmer Duo alors que celui-ci était entrain de souffrir le martyr au sol. Il posa une main sur le dos de l'enfant mais celui-ci se releva d'un geste et envoya un coup de patte violant contre le chinois.

- Maxwell, calme toi, c'est moi Wufei.

Le chinois encra son regard noir dans celui améthyste, mais il n'y vit rien, ou plutôt quelque chose qui lui fit extrêmement peur. Le châtain avait des éclats dorés dans les yeux, et au fur et à mesure ça prenait de l'ampleur.

- Maxwell, Kamisama, Maxwell mais c'est moi !!!

- Ksss !!

Duo recula, il fit un saut sur la table, se tenant à quatre pattes, il fit un autre bon pour quitter la cuisine, il arriva dans le salon, où il pu voir la scène attendrissante qu'offrait Trowa et Quatre. Le blond tressaillit à son arrivé et Trowa tourna la tête. Il fut surpris de voir Duo ainsi, toute griffe dehors, un regard agressif, la queue dressée, comme si on venait de s'en prendre personnellement à lui.

Quatre tendit la main vers Duo mais le châtain cracha. Le blond lui fit un pauvre sourire et lui montra l'écran de l'ordinateur. Duo le tourna pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il y avait marqué, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il lu l'ordre de mission que le japonais avait du accepter.

D'un violant coup de patte, il fit voler l'ordinateur, la haine était totale. Si le japonais n'était pas là, c'est qu'il était partit en mission sans lui en parler, c'est qu'il ne l'avait en plus dit à personne, il avait accepté alors qu'il y avait bien marqué qu'il fallait un autre pilote, il y avait été seul.

Un autre sifflement lui vrilla les tympans, il avait trop mal, il releva la tête comme pour écouter quelque chose puis souplement il sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et disparu.

- Duo… Soupira Quatre.

Trowa se tourna vers le blond qui lentement commençait à redevenir calme, grâce au départ du châtain, quelque chose n'allait pas. Wufei entra dans la salle en courrant.

- Ou est il passé ?

- Yuy t'avait parlé de la mission.

- Non.

- Etrange.

- Duo, il faut retrouver Duo.

Wufei regarda Quatre qui se pelotonnait contre le garçon à la mèche.

- Il a si mal Trowa, il a trop mal, c'est comme s'il ressentait la douleur de quelqu'un, elle ne fait pas partie de lui, c'est une sorte de lien.

Le chinois fit demi tour et quitta la salle en hurlant qu'il allait essayer de le retrouver. Trowa resta là, serrant dans ses bras le petit corps frêle de l'enfant.

Duo courrait, il passait de jardin en jardin, personne ne pouvait le voir vu qu'il était ou trop tôt ou trop tard suivant les personnes. Il s'arrêta sur le toit d'une maison, il huma l'air, quelque chose passa dans le vent et il se remit à courir.

Il arriva à la sortie de la ville et avisant que personne ne pouvait le voir, il traversa un champ de blé, pas encore moissonné, l'odeur venait de là, une odeur particulière, celle de la poudre.

Suivant cette odeur, il fut surpris d'en sortir une autre, celle du sang, il tressaillit mais accéléra.

Plus loin, à moto Wufei tentait de retrouver les traces par le satellite de leur voiture, Heero avait du la prendre pour faire sa mission, après tout, cette voiture était facilement dissimulable et puis il suffisait d'en demander une autre au MAD et c'était bon.

Il la repéra à la sortie de la ville, près de, s'il se rappelait bien, un grand champ, si jamais Heero avait été suivit, ça aurait été une très bonne planque.

Il se gara sur le coté, enleva son casque et se mit à faire le tour du champ, il pourrait peut être voir quelque chose.

Duo courrait toujours, puis dans sa foulé, il heurta violemment quelque chose et fit un petit vol plané ; il se rattrapa rapidement sur ses deux pattes et regarda en arrière.

Il se figea, devant lui, allongé au sol, se trouvait le corps inerte du japonais. Il se rua sur lui et de ses petites pattes, il posa sa main sur son dos et sentit un liquide poisseux. Sur ses doigts, il y avait du sang, il sentit quelque chose lui faire mal au coeur.

Regardant encore ses mains rouges du liquide vital de la personne qui lui était la plus chère, une larme coula le long de ses joues et il miaula.

Wufei entendit une plainte qu'il reconnu de suite, c'était celle d'un chaton blessé, Duo. Il se dirigea rapidement de manière à vite retrouver le garçon avant qu'il ne se fasse repérer par quelqu'un d'autre. Et sous sa forme, il ne serait pas forcément crédible.

Battant le champ, il se dépêcha de le traverser, pour enfin tomber sur Duo, regardant toujours ses mains et devant lui se trouvait Heero, dans un état plutôt critique. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à ses cotés, et appuya sur son cou pour savoir s'il vivait encore.

Duo voyant quelqu'un toucher à Heero, donna un coup de griffe. Wufei eut juste le temps de l'esquiver.

- Putain Maxwell, faut le ramener à la maison, il risque de mourir.

Il attrapa les deux mains du chaton et le secoua un peu.

- Ecoute Duo, il faut le ramener à la planque, tu m'entends.

Duo reprenant un peu ses esprits hocha la tête. Wufei releva Heero et le pris dans ses bras, suivit par Duo, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la moto et calant le blessé à l'avant, il se mit à rouler vite, très vite, mais la vie de leur leader était entre leur main.

Arriver à la maison, Wufei ouvrit la porte à coup de pied et entra dans le salon, Trowa et Quatre laissèrent la place. Le japonais respirait mais difficilement, Trowa se dépêcha d'appeler Sally. Duo regardait des bras de Quatre le corps d'Heero.

Puis Trowa effectua les premiers soins. Il perdit petit à petit toute notion avec le temps et l'espace, il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait, seulement le fait qu'Heero était blessé, qu'il allait très mal. Qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang, qu'il avait mal au coeur.

Il se laissa tomber dans un coin de la pièce, Quatre ne put plus l'approcher, il sentait toute la détresse du natté, mais il savait aussi qu'il voulait rester seul.

Trowa et Wufei quittèrent la salle, l'un pour aller s'occuper de la voiture ou des traces qui auraient pu rester aux alentours du champ, permettant ainsi qu'on les repère. L'autre pour aller préparer de quoi manger au cas où le malade se réveillerait.

Quatre suivit de près le châtain, il savait que Duo voulait rester seul avec le japonais. Une fois la salle vide, Duo ne bougea pas, restant dans son coin en faisant un mouvement de balancier. Il revoyait le japonais en sang, allongé, inerte, au sol.

Il perdit totalement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ne restant que dans son monde. Combien de temps ? D'heures ? De minutes ? Ou même de secondes s'étaient écoulés avant qu'on n'entre dans la salle doucement, sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Sally venait d'arriver et n'ayant pas trop le temps, elle devait a tout pris voir le blessé et c'est ainsi que sans faire attention si une autre personne se trouvait, elle se mit à examiner l'endormit. Effectuant des soins et quelques examens, elle ressortit rapidement de la pièce pour donner le verdict aux autres pilotes.

- Il a été grièvement touché, mais il s'en remettra assez vite vu sa constitution. Par contre, il faut qu'il évite les missions pour le moment, ça ne sert à rien qu'il parte se faire tuer.

Elle donna une liste de médicament à acheter à Wufei et quitta la maison. Le chinois se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Que fait on de Yuy ? on ne peut pas le laisser dans le salon.

- Tant qu'il dort, si, je pense qu'il en a besoin et le bouger le réveillera peut être, ne risquons rien pour le moment.

- Et Duo ?

- Que veux tu faire Trowa, Duo à besoin d'être seul, ça l'a choqué de retrouver Heero comme ça.

- Ben il est vrai que cela fait un sacré choc de retrouver le perfect soldier à terre.

- Personne n'est parfait Wufei et Heero est humain lui aussi, tout comme nous.

Quatre partit sur ses quatre petites pattes, gravissant l'escalier sans se retourner, ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Avant d'être des soldats ils étaient des humains, et non l'inverse. Il entra dans sa chambre et se roula en boule dans son lit.

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent, et baissèrent la tête en même temps. Le plus jeune avait raison, ils devaient arrêter de croire que Heero était surhumain et ne ressentait rien, il l'avait d'ailleurs démontré depuis que Duo et Quatre étaient ainsi.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine afin de manger.

- Quatre à raison, si Heero est partit seul pour cette mission c'est qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Duo et Quatre seuls.

- Il n'a mit personne au courrant pour éviter qu'ils le soient et ainsi, il évitait de les faire souffrir un peu plus.

Trowa se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Et nous on a rien vu.

- Rien de rien.

- Il va falloir qu'on soit plus attentif à l'avenir.

- Oui, allez file moi une bonne assiette de patte, j'en ai besoin.

Dans le salon, Duo n'était plus dans un coin de la pièce mais debout à coté du canapé où reposait le japonais. Il regardait son visage si calme, qui reprenait doucement des couleurs. Il passa ses petits doigts dans la chevelure en bataille de la personne qu'il savait si chère à son coeur. Mais lui ne le savait pas.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à la joue redevenant un peu plus chaude à chaque seconde. Il traça le chemin qui, sur les siennes, prenaient les larmes qui longuement retenues, finalement c'étaient mises à couler.

Son coeur le vrillait, sa tête le faisait souffrir, il avait mal, un mal de chien, enfin de chat pour lui. Il n'était plus rien, et si en plus de cela, il perdait la seule personne qu'il aimait alors à quoi cela servirait il d'espérer une paix, d'espérer redevenir comme avant. Il voulait juste qu'il ouvre les yeux, ses deux cobalts si profondes et si belles.

Il ne perçu pas le léger mouvement, tellement il était absorber par le visage du garçon, la main remonta doucement vers le visage du natté, une larme tomba sur le dos de celle-ci, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour si peu et se posa lentement sur la joue du natté.

- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour si peu Duo, Boy's dont cry.

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix chaude du japonais, celui-ci conservait les yeux clos. Il se doutait qu'il faisait ça pour ne pas le voir dans l'état où il était, mais c'était trop pour Duo. Il s'en voulait tellement, si jamais il avait été en bonne santé, il aurait accompagné le japonais et jamais, jamais au grand jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Il l'aurait protégé et là, qu'avait il été capable de faire ? Juste de le retrouver allongé au sol en sang. Il était devenu inutile.

- Arrête de te morfondre sur toi-même, ça me donne mal à la tête. Je ne suis pas en sucre, je me remettrais vite.

- Tu ne comprends pas Heero, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenus personne ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide pour cette mission.

- Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas voulu nous faire de mal, à Quatre et moi. Tu n'as pas voulu nous montrer que maintenant nous sommes inutiles. Tu peux vouloir jouer le soldat parfait avec qui tu veux, mais moi, moi ça ne marche plus, et je crois que les autres non plus Heero. Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles, non, mais c'est en faisant ce genre de bêtise que tu nous montres que nous sommes faibles.

- Duo…

- Laisse moi finir, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quatre ans que je ne peux pas te donner ma façon de penser. En nous éloignant, tu ne nous montres qu'une simple chose, c'est que nous ne sommes plus rien. Tu entends Heero, plus rien.

Les paroles du natté lui traversèrent le cœur, il ne connaissait rien en relation humaine, en moins de quelques jours il en avait appris beaucoup, en fait depuis qu'il faisait équipe avec les Gboys, il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de chose mais encore là, il avait tout faut. Il avait blessé Duo, il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou encore plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà et la plaie bien plus ouverte faisait beaucoup plus mal qu'avant. Décidément, son surnom de perfect soldier lui allait à merveille vu qu'il n'était même pas capable de voir une toute petite chose.

- Gomen nasai Duo. Gomen.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, tu entends, ne le fais plus jamais.

Heero se releva doucement pour ne pas rouvrir complètement ses blessures, même si les pansements de Sally étaient relativement bien serrés, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse tout empirer, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester au lit plus longtemps que prévu. Il attira doucement Duo vers lui en lui attrapant le bras. Le chaton se laissa faire et aida même le blessé à le hisser sur le canapé. Il se lova contre lui doucement. Heero essuya les larmes de l'enfant et le berça doucement.

- Je ne le ferais plus promis Duo, je te le promets.

- Ne me mens pas Heero, ne me mens plus. Ne me cache plus ce genre de chose.

Duo s'endormit lentement de fatigue dans les bras du brun, celui-ci une fois fait ce réalongea dans le canapé, la petite boule avec lui. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas saisit toute l'importance de la chose, il n'avait pas compris que pour Duo, il était devenu quelqu'un de véritablement important, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Ils formaient ensemble une grande famille. Il fit un petit sourire à ce mot évoqué, un sourire qui s'effaça ensuite quand il repensa à sa mission.

Après avoir fait sauté l'entrepôt, tout avait basculé, il avait été poursuivit dans le champs et on lui avait tiré dessus sans somation. Il avait couru mais plusieurs balles l'avaient touché. Il était tombé sous les coups près d'un tracteur et de là, il avait suivit l'avancé des soldats. Heureusement pour lui, ils décidèrent d'arrêter les recherches tout simplement parce que le champ était immense et que si ça se trouvait, il l'avait déjà quitté, il ne savait pas qu'il était blessé. Il avait attendit puis s'était remis en marche, clopin clopant jusqu'à s'écrouler au sol.

Tout avait tourné autour de lui et ses pensées s'étaient arrêtées sur une personne, Duo. Il y avait pensé tellement fort, qu'il l'avait inconsciemment appelé. Il voulait revoir sa petite frimousse au moins une fois. Et puis plus rien.

Pourquoi avoir pensé à lui dans ce moment là, pourquoi avoir voulu le revoir lui et pas une autre personne. Il arrêta de réfléchir quand sa tête se mit à lui faire horriblement mal. Il essaya de penser blanc et de se caler sur la respiration de Duo. Il sentit doucement, son esprit se vider et il se laissa partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Quatre en boule sur son lit le sentit s'abaisser signe évident qu'on venait d'entrer et de s'y asseoir. Il fit comme s'il dormait, il ne voulait pas devoir répondre à des questions ou autres. Il avait sentit Duo se calmer, et quitter leur monde pour celui des rêves. Mais lui, il n'y arrivait pas, Heero avait tenté l'impossible une fois de plus, et il espérait une chose, c'est qu'il ne recommencerait pas, sinon, il perdrait Duo pour de bon. Celui-ci ne supporterait pas de perdre le japonais, tout comme lui ne supporterait pas de perdre l'acrobate.

Une main douce vint enlever une de ses mèches pour la lui mettre derrière son oreille. Il sourit en reconnaissant cette main si apaisante, il savait que c'était lui à son entrée, mais ses mains étaient reconnaissables entre toutes, grandes, douces, des mains qui n'étaient pas faite pour le combat, des mains de dompteur.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu avais raison, nous ne verrons plus Heero comme un soldat mais bien comme un garçon de notre age. Mais dors, je te promets que je veillerais sur toi petit ange, dors.

Quatre à ses paroles apaisantes se sentit enfin calme, il se laissa partir cette fois ci. Trowa savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il le connaissait si bien, avec ce qui venait de se passer, il devait avoir ressasser bon nombres de choses, si bien qu'il lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir durant qu'ils mangeaient et maintenant il estimait que le petit blond avait assez fait et qu'il était tant de dormir. Ces pourquoi il se trouvait là.

Il remonta lentement la couverture sur le petit corps en boule et le regarda encore un peu dormir. Wufei passa la porte une couverture à la main.

- Je la descends pour Yuy.

- D'accord.

Trowa quitta la chambre pour entrer dans la sienne. Wufei descendit les escaliers et poussa la porte du salon. Dans le noir, il alla tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre pour que le jour ne le réveille pas, puis il vit grâce au rayon qui filtrait par la porte entrouverte, le tableau touchant qui s'offrait.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il déposa la couverture sur les deux corps endormis et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Il s'adossa à la porte et soupira.

- Je vais finir par m'habituer à les trouver comme ça.

Il monta à son tour dans sa chambre pour se coucher, il avait lui aussi besoin de dormir.

**A suivre…**

**Yami**:Oui il est super triste mais c'est la fatalité de la guerre faut pas l'oublier celle là.

**Heero** : J'ai fait pleurer Duo.

**Aku** : Et ouais, t'es un missant n'hee-chan.

**Heero** : Baka.

**Aku** : Et fier de l'être.

**Duo** : Arrête d'embêtouiller mon Hee-chan.

**Aku** : Fait ce que je veux d'aboreuuuuu !!

**Duo** : Naaaannnn !!

**Aku** : Simppppffff !!!

Yami couvrant la bouche d'Aku pour qu'il se taise un peu. Heero de son coté tirant le natté par sa natte hors de chambre.

**Yami** : ça fait du bien un peut de silence.

Heero revenant après avoir laissé le natté devant la TV : Hai.

**Aku** : Peut aller le rejoindre.

**Yami** : Sages alors.

**Aku** : Promis.

**Aku** disparaissant de la salle.

**Yami** : Encore plus silencieux.

**Heero** : Hai.

Heero se laissant mollement tombé sur le pouf d'Aku. Yami se remettant à son travail.

**Yami** : Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre maintenant qu'on à la paix, c'est plus tranquille dans le coin.

**KISU**


	10. Prise de conscience

**Gaki**

**Base :**Gundam Wing

**Genre :**Shonen ai, loufoque, métamorphose….

**Couple :**Comme toujours.

**Disclamers :**Pas à moi-même refrain.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Raziel : **Missi.

**Onarluca : **Des surprises, qui sait, sûrement !!!lol !!! Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, espérons que celui là aussi. Kisu.

**Shina : **Pourquoi ce chapitre était triste, parce que je ne peux pas écrire que du comique, j'en serais d'abord incapable, et Aku aussi et puis ensuite parce que j'aime bien quand c'est un peu triste. Mais bon, il faut dire qu'on avance aussi dans l'histoire. Voili voulou. Kisu.

**kamara62 : **Et oui, la complicité grandit dans les coeurs, ils commencent à comprendre ce qui se passe, et dans celui là c'est pareille. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic mignonne, mais je vais te faire un aveu, on sait pas vraiment comment va se dérouler la suite !!lol !! On a un schéma vite fait mais ensuite, c'est selon l'humeur. Donc voila. Kisu.

**Florinoir : **Ouais c'est vrai que notre pitit Heero à le droit à sa part aussi. Donc ben contente que ça te plaise. Kisu.

**Yami-Rose1 : **Instinct animal ou ? Qui sait ? lol. Et ouais des ennuis et c'est pas fini, parce que ben voila quoi !!!mdr !!!! Allez en espérant que la suite te plaira. Kisu.

**Nékojin :**Kawaii desu !!!lol !!! Et ouais, sont mimi les petits. Ben d'un autre coté, c'est Duo et Quatre, peuvent être que mimi !!lol !! Kisu.

**Syt : **Certes, il est plus mimi quand il fait le mariole, mais s'il n'y avait pas de larme, alors ça ne serait pas normal non plus. Pleurer fait du bien alors j'ai fait pleurer Duo. Honte à moi !! Niack.

**Gayana : **J'ai fait pleurer Duo et il n'a pas fini de pleurer !!! Et ouais, certaines choses se précisent et d'autres pas du tout !!!lol !!! Contente que tu ais dévoré le chapitre, espérons que celui là te plaira. Et puis je passe voir le tien aussi !!!lol !!! Kisu.

**Shinigamie Yui : **Et bien missi beaucoup. Kisu.

**Lynn E.R. Aerama : **Gomen en effet c'est bien pâte, mais tu sais, je corrige moi même alors je ne vois pas tout. Lol !! Mais maintenant je fais attention et puis je mélange aussi entre les pattes et les pâtes, faut dire que ce mot est souvent utilisé. Lol. Allez, kisu et missi.

**Miss AngelLove : **Merci à toi. Le lien, ouais, moi aussi je l'aime bien, et il va se préciser doucement. Kisu et toujours espérant que tu aimeras la suite.

**Lily : **Nous continuons, pas de soucis. Pour Réléna, j'ai vu en effet que tu ne l'aimais pas, mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment va évoluer la fic avec elle. On a une idée, mais comme elle n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre là, on n'y songe pas vraiment. Donc voila. Sinon ben missi. Kisu.

**Shini la folle : **Dit Dit Dit Dit Dit !! C'est qui qu'est plus kawaii que Duo, tu peux me le dire à moi, il le saura pas. PROMI !!!! Yami en mode chibi eyes Bon sinon, ben voila la suite !!

**Note : **Alors alors, déjà nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël !! Et oui, on avait envi de mettre un chapitre. Demandez pas pourquoi, avait envi de rien taper d'autre. Lol. Alors et bien, je vais vous faire une confession, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, enfin, ouais. Aku l'aime bien aussi, donc n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 10 : Prise de conscience. **

Il était qu'elle heure, il n'aurait pu le dire, il était simplement bien là ou il se trouvait, un endroit rassurant, une douce chaleur parcourrant son corps de part en part lui prouvant qu'il était encore bien vivant. Il ouvrit un, puis l'autre œil pour tomber sur la petite frimousse du châtain.

Celui-ci encore endormit, souriait, une mèche barrant son visage, calme et serein. Heero s'autorisa un sourire lui aussi, il repoussa la mèche pour voir le visage en son entier de l'enfant allonger contre lui. Oh que oui, il la sentait sa douce chaleur, ainsi que la respiration du natté venant chatouiller son cou. Il sentait tout ça et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien, il était vraiment bien.

Il referma ses bras sur le petit corps et se laissa de nouveau bercer par la respiration lente du chaton. Celui-ci ce mit à ronronner et Heero le trouva adorable sur le coup. Il ne savait pas encore tout ce qui se passait en lui, tous ses sentiments qui le submergeaient, mais il savait une seule chose, c'est qu'en ce moment même, le petit ange qui était dans ses bras, lui faisait comprendre qu'il vivait pour quelqu'un et qu'il ne devrait plus jamais faire ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait fait une promesse.

- _En nous éloignant, tu ne nous montres qu'une simple chose, c'est que nous ne sommes plus rien._

Il avait eut tord, il fallait qu'il arrête tout ça, il était peut être un soldat mais il avait fait une promesse à présent, et il ne voulait pas perdre Duo, surtout Duo, mais Quatre, Trowa et Wufei non plus. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, ce n'était certes pas encore fini, mais ils étaient un groupe et en tant que groupe et partenaires, ils devaient ce faire confiance.

Il caressa le haut du crâne de l'endormit avant de se lever, essayant de ne pas réveiller la petite boule serrée contre lui. Il sortit du lit, se tenant les côtes et il s'approcha de la fenêtre, regardant lentement le soleil monter dans le ciel, il s'accouda sur le rebord.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne, il fallait que son cœur accepte le fait qu'il n'était pas seul, il ne l'était plus, plus comme avant, il avait une famille, ils étaient unis. Qui aurait cru que les Gundam Boys se lieraient d'une telle amitié. Qui aurait cru qu'au finale le soldat parfait ne l'était pas autant.

Si J savait tout ce qui se passait ici, peut être changerait il tout, il serait ramener à la base pour réapprendre, il ne le voulait pas, oublier tout ce qu'il vivait ici, il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait garder ses souvenirs, ils voulaient tout garder en lui.

Le sourire de Duo, ses larmes, son visage, ses traits si délicats, sa longue natte, son humour, ses plaisanteries, sa chaleur, tout de lui.

L'impassibilité de Trowa, son demi sourire quand il voit Quatre, son calme, son aura apaisante, sa façon de voir les choses.

La gentillesse de Quatre, sa douceur et son intelligence, sa manière de lire en vous comme dans un livre, de s'occuper d'eux.

Le coté taciturne de Wufei, sa façon de voir les choses, son sens de la justesse, les scènes gamines entre lui et Duo.

Oui, il voulait garder tout ça en lui, pendant et après la guerre s'il survivait, mais il survivrait, il avait à présent des personnes chères à son cœur, et il ne voulait plus voir Duo pleurer. Sa voix lui faisait tellement mal, lorsqu'il pleurait, lorsqu'il avait peur pour lui, il entendait cette voix raisonnée tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle se taise.

Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait plus de tout ça, il voulait à présent plus qu'une chose, que tout finisse pour qu'il puisse vivre pleinement sa vie, oubliant tout le mal qu'il avait causé avant, oubliant tout ce qu'était passé.

Regarder le passé en face et n'en laisser que de vastes souvenirs, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait le plus dans son cœur.

Il regarda encore une fois le soleil monter, il ferait beau aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit dans le salon et il ne sentit que la présence rassurante de Trowa. Celui-ci s'adossa contre le mur juste à ces cotés, ne se regardant pas, chacun avait prit l'habitude d'être ainsi, il en était ainsi et ça aussi il ne voulait pas perdre.

- Je tenais à m'excuser Heero.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous n'avons pas vu ce que tu allais faire, parce que contrairement à Duo, nous n'avons pas essayer de te comprendre. Je pensais te comprendre mais en fin de compte, ce n'était que ce que moi je croyais et non pas la vérité.

- Oh si Trowa, tu m'as compris, plus que les autres peut être, je suis solitaire depuis toujours, tu le savais mais ton cœur à refusé de m'empêcher de faire ce que je devais. Tu as voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi en me laissant faire, mais en faite, c'est moi qui avait tord.

Il y eut un petit silence et Heero se retourna vers le canapé, s'adossant contre la fenêtre.

- Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est le faire pleurer, je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, je ne suis pas doué avec les gestes et pourtant, il s'est attaché à moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire, mais j'ai compris une chose, c'est que plus jamais je ne veux voir son visage triste, ses yeux embués par les larmes.

- Tu as changé alors Heero. Comme nous tous au final. La guerre change les cœurs. Nous ne sommes que des mercenaires, nous ne devrions pas avoir ce genre de sentiment, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous attacher et pourtant, c'est ce que nous faisons. Regarde toi, regarde moi, chacun nous avons quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose que nous voulons plus que tout épargner et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas doué en relation. Je ne réussis moi aussi qu'à le faire pleurer.

La respiration du châtain était toujours aussi calme, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde des confessions auxquelles il assistait, il continuait de dormir. Les deux garçons semblaient si peu différents et pourtant ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses.

- Il a fallu un accident comme ça pour comprendre toute l'importance de notre groupe dans nos cœurs. Nous ne sommes plus comme au début, des adolescents préparés à ce battre pour une cause, non, nous ne sommes plus ça, nous avons tissé les liens de l'amitié, et il a fallu ça pour le comprendre.

- Nous n'arriverons pas à le cacher éternellement aux MADS et quand ils le sauront, que ferons nous. Duo et Quatre seront sûrement emmenés pour servir de cobayes et nous, nous resterons là, les regardant partir.

- Iie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, moi n'on plus, je ne pourrais pas.

Le chant des oiseaux volant dehors leur parvint, ils ne se regardaient toujours pas, parlant d'une voix calme, d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'endormit mais surtout ils parlaient avec leur cœur. Tout ce qui était avant était fini, maintenant, ils devraient affronter le futur sous un autre angle.

- Comment Duo a t il pu te retrouver ?

- Je ne le sais pas, j'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête, il m'appelait tellement fort que je n'avais envi que d'une chose, le revoir et de lui dire Urusei Baka.

Trowa se décolla du mur et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Heero sans lui faire trop mal. Il lui offrit un micro sourire avant de se rendre en cuisine.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Heero sourit à cette phrase, oui, tout ne change pas, mais, maintenant, comment tout ça se passerait. Il s'avança vers le canapé, regarda une dernière fois l'endormit. Il remonta la couverture sur son petit corps et quitta la salle, il avait faim.

« « « «

Wufei se réveilla au petit matin, il avait entendu des pas dans les escaliers mais n'avait pas bougé, puis finalement, commençant à avoir faim, il était descendu, s'arrêtant devant la porte entre baillée, il avait écouté. Doucement, un sourire était venu naître sur ses lèvres.

Avoir quelque chose à protéger devait être formidable, lui n'avait plus rien, il aurait aimé que Nataku soit encore là, il l'aurait tant souhaité. Pourquoi ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne meurt qu'on se rend compte de l'importance qu'elle a à vos yeux, ce n'est que quand on la perd que tout s'éclaire. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle, rien, il l'avait regardé mourir.

A cette époque, il était si lâche, il se renfermait dans ses livres, essayant de ne pas voir la vérité, et il avait fallut un accident comme la mort de sa femme pour qu'il comprenne enfin ce que voulait dire perdre un être cher à son cœur.

Et maintenant qu'avait il de cher à ses yeux, ses liens avec les autres, oui sûrement, comme l'avait dit Heero, il formait une grande famille à eux cinq, des files étaient tissés tels une toile d'araignée, et il ne pourrait pas empêcher ça. Ils étaient amis.

Mais lui à présent, qu'avait il a protéger, ses amis, mais encore. Sally, elle savait se défendre, elle était forte, elle avait du caractère, de l'assurance, mais ce n'était pas ça. Lui n'avait pas encore trouver cette personne qui lui ouvrirait une fois de plus, les yeux sur son cœur.

Refermant la porte doucement, il était partit s'asseoir dans la cuisine, le café chauffant et lui repensant à tout ça. Trowa l'y avait rejoint suivit de peu par Heero. Il devait aussi s'excuser, il n'avait pas l'habitude, il ne s'excusait jamais, c'était pour lui un truc de faible, mais maintenant il avait compris que ce n'a l'était pas.

- Yuy.

Heero se tourna vers, et lui fit un signe de la tête, pas besoin de mot, tout avait été dit. Et on pouvait repartir sur des bases à présent fondées.

« « « « «

Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'accident, trois longs jours, où tout le monde avait du surveiller Heero pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas trop, pour qu'il reste dans sa chambre, au lit. N'ayant plus d'ordinateur portable, vu le vol plané qu'il avait exécuté à cause de Duo, cela était devenu mission impossible.

Duo en bon petit garçon, restait avec lui, essayant de réparer son erreur, vu qu'il était responsable de la perte de l'engin si précieux. Si bien qu'on entendait dans cette maisons, des cries de colère d'un certain japonais sur un américain.

- BAKA !!!!!

- Mais j'ai rien fait.

- SI, laisse moi sortir, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Mais et tes pansements.

- Ça va mieux.

Dans la cuisine, Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard amusé qui n'échappa pas à Quatre. Il avait sentit que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux trois, qu'ils avaient compris une chose qui les avait changé. Il ne pouvait pas encore dire quoi, mais ils étaient plus humains, et ils voyaient tout le monde à égale.

Que l'on soit un mercenaire, un assassin, un soldat, on reste avant tout, un être humain, mortel avec des sentiments qui lui son propres.

Il entendit quelqu'un détaller très vite dans l'escalier et entrer dans la cuisine en claquant la porte.

- Heero il veut sortir !!!

- Baka, je fais ce que je veux, je suis grand.

- Mais tu es blessé.

- Je sens plus rien Baka.

- Arrête de m'appeler Baka.

- Mais c'est ce que tu es.

Un tel échange de si bon matin fit rire toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Heero était devenu plus humain.

- Calmes vous, nous devons sortir avec Barton, alors, tu peux venir avec nous.

- Fei !!! S'indigna Duo.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Maxwell, je propose à Yuy de venir avec nous, ainsi il ne sera pas seul.

Duo semblait comprendre et après un long moment d'intense réflexion, il sauta sur la table et fit un grand sourire au chinois.

- Ze suis d'accord, ça me va.

- Depuis quand j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour sortir Baka.

- Parce que, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le baka ?

- Oui je le sais.

Et Heero se laissa tomber sur une chaise, plongeant son nez dans son bol. Quatre repéra le petit sourire de l'adolescent. Oui, ils avaient changé, tous, ils avaient prit conscience de quelque chose et ce serait peut être pour le pire comme pour le meilleur.

« « « «

- Bon on vous laisse toute l'après midi, tachez de ne pas faire de bêtise. Dit Wufei s'apprêtant à sortir.

Heero regarda les deux enfants sur le pas de la porte, il avait une mauvaise impression mais vraiment très mauvaise.

- Vi Fei !!! Dirent ils en cœur.

- Je le sens mal, mais je le sens mal. Répéta Wufei en entrant dans la voiture suivit de peu par Heero.

Les deux enfants refermèrent la porte et se regardèrent, ils avaient la maison pour eux tout seul.

- Je suis quand même pas rassuré de laisser sortir 'ro.

- Les autres sont avec lui, et puis je crois qu'il voulait un nouveau PC.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent de nouveau et d'un hochement de tête, ils filèrent dans la cuisine.

- Bon, alors ils ne rentrent pas avant, cinq bonnes heures au moins, tu crois qu'on a le temps de préparer quelque chose.

- Oui, des crêpes.

- Yaaaaatttttttaaaaaa alors, let's go inu-Quat.

Quatre, sortit le livre de cuisine et le posa sur la table, Duo à quatre pattes à coté le regarda faire, le blond tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la bonne et échangea un regard avec le châtain. Celui-ci se chargea d'amener les récipients, pendant que Quatre partait prendre les ingrédients.

Une fois tout ça prêt, ils commencèrent. Des rires fusèrent à droite et à gauche, ils leur fallaient bien ça pour décompresser, pendant les trois jours de remise sur pied du japonais, Duo avait été à cran et Quatre l'avait bien sentit.

Le natté avait peur, peur de quelque chose, il avait essayé de faire parler le garçon mais rien, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais le petit blond pensait savoir ce qui tracassait le châtain.

C'était comment avait il fait pour trouver le brun dans le champ, comment avait il fait pour ressentir qu'il était en danger.

D'accord, il avait les atouts d'un félin, l'odorat développé, mais pourquoi, comment, avait il fait sur une zone aussi large. Ce n'était pas possible, quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui, tout était un peu brouillé à cause de son empathie assez développé et qui l'était devenu encore plus à cause de sa mutation mais là.

C'est pour ça qu'ils profitaient qu'il n'y ait personne dans la maison pour se calmer et passer leurs nerfs sur quelque chose. Surtout que le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle sur l'avancement du sérum, ne les aidait pas à rester calme.

Mais là, ils oubliaient, ne pensant qu'à une chose, s'amuser en cuisinant pour faire une drôle de surprise au garçons lorsqu'ils reviendraient et là, la surprise serait de taille.

« « « «

- Tu penses qu'ils font quoi ? Demanda Wufei.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir une drôle de surprise en rentrant.

Heero avait parlé en même temps qu'il regardait les ordinateurs, essayant de faire son choix et surtout de prendre le plus développé en technologie, il pouvait récupérer des choses de son autre portable, comme le disc dur, mais tout de même, il fallait qu'il conserve la même marque et la même taille de disc, ce qui ne serait pas facile, au pire il bidouillerait tout, mais ça lui prendrait du temps.

Trowa était un peu plus loin entrain de se renseigner sur l'attaque de la base qu'Heero avait faite. Apparemment, il en ressortait que le terroriste n'avait pas été vu, finalement suivit mais pas identifié. Et donc des patrouilles d'OZ circulaient en ville constamment, tentant de retrouver l'agresseur.

Tout ce passa à peu près bien, Heero mit en gros une bonne heure avant de se mettre d'accord avec le vendeur sur tout ce qu'il voulait. Wufei regardait amusé l'homme être gêné par le regard froid et surtout l'attitude « je sais tout » de leur ami. Il le mettait constamment en difficulté de répondre.

Ils continuèrent leur course tranquillement par la suite, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils étaient là, comme des adolescents entrain de faire des achats.

« « « «

- Tu as mis trop de farine Duo.

- Meu nan, regarde.

- Je te dis que si.

- Et moi non.

- Mais si regarde tu en as partout.

Quatre était en face d'un Duo, relativement blanc, le sachet de farine était étalé sur la table et à chaque fois que le natté faisait un geste, il en faisait voler partout.

- Duo.

- Vi Quat.

- Fais attention.

Duo fit voler une fois de plus de la farine et éternua dans le récipient, si bien que Quatre fut aussi blanc que le garçon.

- DUO !!

- Euh, sorry.

Il ne vit pas le coup partir et fut arroser de sucre par le blond qui avait un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Duo un peu surpris par l'attitude du garçon, se reprit en voyant le petit sourire au coin et c'est ainsi qu'attrapant le reste de farine, il lui envoya dans la figure.

- Na !!

- Duo, tu vas mourir.

- Shinigami is alive. Yaaaattttttttttaaaaaaa !!!!

Et s'en suivit une folle course poursuite dans la maison, laissant des traces de farine un peu partout, du sucre et autre ingrédient servant à faire de la pâte à crêpe, si bien que toujours aussi sale, ils débarquèrent dans la cuisine essoufflé afin de finir ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je ne m'avoues pas vaincu Duo.

- Moi non plus Quat.

Pour faire cuir les crêpes ce fut plus dur pour eux, car ils durent monter près de la plaque et verser doucement la pâte. Ensuite Quatre étant le plus vieux, prenait la poile et les faisait cuir, puis doucement la penchait en avant ou les faisait sauter laissant au bon soin de Duo de les rattraper avec l'assiette, quelques mètres plus bas.

- Hey Quatre, vise mieux.

Quatre se pencha vers l'avant pour voir la crêpe sur la tête de Duo. Il sourit sadiquement.

- Je t'avais di que je ne m'étais pas avoué vaincu.

- Raaaa Quatre, vais te tuer.

- Meu nan mon pitit Duo, rattrape plutôt celle là.

Et s'en suivit un bombardement de crêpe que Duo du rattraper en faisant de drôle de chose, pirouettes, sauts, Quatre lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais le rire du châtain se mêlaient au sien tellement ils s'amusaient.

Lorsque ce fut enfin finit, ils se laissèrent glisser au sol, le plat de crêpe trônait sur la table. Ils avaient eu du mal, mais c'était fait.

- Quat, on est the best.

- Yep Duo, mission réussit.

- On les mangera ce soir.

- Ouaisssss !!!

Dos à dos, ils restèrent ainsi sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le jour dehors commençait à décliner, les autres ne tarderaient pas à rentrer.

- On devrait ranger. Dit Quatre en baillant.

Duo lui était déjà entrain de se rouler en boule.

- Fatigué moi.

- Ouais t'as raison, on rangera plus tard.

Et il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que déjà ils dormaient tous les deux. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, mais ils restaient des enfants, et la fatigue s'était fait sentir si bien que la sieste s'imposait.

« « « «

- Bon je crois qu'on a à peu près tout ce qui nous faut.

- C'est toi qui a la liste Trowa.

- Nan, il manque encore quelque chose.

- Nani ?

- Et bien, je pensais leur prendre un DVD pour avoir la paix.

Tous les trois, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le rayon DVD, le temps allait reprendre son cours, et les missions allaient revenir, lentement mais sûrement, si bien qu'il fallait avoir de quoi occuper les enfants.

- ça devrait leur plaire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, de toute manière, on prend un truc pour gosse et ce sera bon.

- Chang.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai.

Ils se sourirent, ils regarderaient tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que l'histoire semblait bien et que c'était pour des gosses. Ils prirent donc deux dessins animés des années avant colonie et quittèrent le centre commercial.

Rentrant chez eux, ils trouvèrent étrange de trouver tout éteint, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Quatre de ne pas laisser une petite lueur dans la maison afin de dire qu'elle était bien habitée.

Prenant leur paquet, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et déposèrent le tout dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Trowa ne brise le silence.

- Ils doivent être entrain de dormir à l'étage.

- Je vais voir.

Wufei monta rapidement les escaliers et redescendit peut de temps après aussi vite. Il pénétra dans le salon.

- Rien, ils ne sont pas là haut.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont encore fabriqués.

Heero et Trowa échangèrent un regard rapide, ils n'étaient pas dans leur chambre, ils étaient peut être dans une autre pièce de la maison.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir. Râla Fei.

Les deux autres regardèrent les traces blanches au sol et levèrent un sourcil. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et d'un signe de tête, ils se rendirent à la cuisine.

Wufei resta les yeux grands ouverts, Trowa avait sa mèche légèrement relevée et Heero et bien Heero restait Heero bien que la colère commençait à monter.

- Un vrai bordel. Si je trouve ce baka je le…

- Ne dit rien de plus Heero, tu vas les réveiller.

Trowa était à quatre pattes au sol entrain de regarder les deux enfants allongés, dormant comme des biens heureux.

- Ils ont voulu faire des crêpes. Dit Wufei en en soulevant une et la laissant retomber dans l'assiette.

- Et bien, ils ont réussit leur coup.

- Etat lamentable, ce Baka va m'entendre.

Il baissa la tête vers le natté roulé en boule, les lèvres légèrement ouverte.

- Hee-chan.

Un souffle, un murmure, il ne dit plus rien. Wufei et Trowa le regardèrent amusés. Ils le virent se baisser vers le natté et essuyer un peu sa frimousse blanche.

- Il m'épuise.

- Ils sont épuisant tous les deux. Rajouta Trowa.

Wufei les regarda prendre les deux enfants dans leurs bras et les monter dans leur chambre. Il resta là, devant le massacre qui s'offrait à lui, cet endroit autrefois propre n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille saupoudré de sucre et de farine.

Il soupira, ça allait encore être à lui de nettoyer. Prenant le balai dans le placard, il soupira de nouveau avant de se mettre à ranger.

Tout en balayant, il pensa que ça aurait été bien qu'il est lui aussi, une petite chose à protéger.

**A suivre…**

**Yami : **Voila, alors je sais, la suite est un mélange entre sérieux et rigolade, mais je trouvais bien de placer les penser des Gboys.

**Aku : **Moi je trouve que ça fait trop sérieux par rapport aux premiers chapitres.

**Yami : **Ben que veux tu, notre style évolue avec le temps.

**Duo :** C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression que les chapitres sont plus longs.

**Heero :**Ils le sont.

**Duo :** Deux fois plus d'ennuis.

**Aku** Meuuuu nan !!!!

**Duo :** Meuuu siiiiii !!!

**Quatre :** Moi je le trouve bien pour nous ce chapitre.

**Duo se tournant vers Quatre :** Parles pas trop vite, on sait pas la suite.

**Wufei : **Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le natté, moi j'ai peur.

**Yami : **Pourquoi donc FeiFei.

**Wufei :**Mauvais Karma.

**Aku : **Et ben, tu ne sauras ça que dans la suite. Alors ça vous a plus, pas plus, suite, pas de suite ? Bref, voila. Cadeau de noël.

**Kisu**

**Joyeux Noël. **


	11. Entend la vérité

**Gaki**

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre**: Shonen ai, attention, je tiens à préciser que cette fic deviens beaucoup plus comment dire, sérieuse avec ce chapitre mais continuera à garder aussi son coté un peu loufoque. Métamorphose.

**Couple** : Mystère mdr.

**Disclamers** : Aucun perso appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiens, Mokin en contre partit si, alors don't touch.

**Note** : C'est moi, Aku qui est fait ce chapitre alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne retrouvez pas parfaitement le style de Yami. Je ne ferais pas non plus une réponses pour chacun au niveau review tout simplement parce que pas le temps.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre de Shinigami's pop, nous subissons un blocage énorme sur les deux premières pages du chapitre, alors nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excusez pour ça, mais c'est vraiment énervant de pas pouvoir passer les deux pages alors qu'on a la suite en tête, mais une scène nous gêne vraiment. Donc en attendant que le blocage passe, cet fic est updaté ainsi que Dhark pour ceux qui l'aurons remarqué.

Voila, donc et bien, bonne lecture à tous.

**Chapitre 11 : Entend la vérité.**

Quelques temps étaient passés, Duo et Quatre s'étaient un tant soit peu habitués à leur corps et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus servir à grand chose. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, il fallait s'y faire et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient. Au début les autres pilotes avaient eut peur de se retournement mais ne fallait il pas mieux pour eux qu'ils acceptent l'évidence que Sally ne trouvait pas d'antidote tout de suite.

Celle-ci n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis maintenant un petit moment, beaucoup se demandait ce qui se passait mais il pouvait essayer de la contacter par tous les moyens, rien ne venait, pas de réponse, comme si le silence radio était total. Tandis que les missions, elles, redoublaient. A croire qu'on essayait de leur faire faire un maximum d'opérations en le moins de temps possible. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse non plus. Après tout, ils étaient seulement des soldas, ils n'étaient pas censés poser des questions.

**BIP BIP BIP. **

Bruit insoutenable de l'objet tant haït par la petite boule de poile qui était allongé sur le sofa en regardant la télévision. Heero avait laissé le portable ici pour qu'en cas de mission, ils soient tous informés. Hors en ce jour il n'y avait personne à la maison à part lui même. Quatre avait tenu à les accompagner pour faire les courses mais Duo n'avait pas eut envie.

Depuis peut de temps, le natté ne faisait plus rien, il était étalé sur un canapé toute la journée, à ne rien faire, regardant de ses yeux mornes l'écran de la télévision.

Heero avait tenté de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais le natté n'avait rien dit. Il regarda encore une fois l'écran clignoter avant de poser sa main dessus pour taper deux trois mots avant qu'il n'arrête son bouquant infernal. Dieu qu'il détestait cet engin. Il accaparait toujours autant Heero, au début le japonais avait prit soin de lui mais maintenant il revenait vers son fidèle laptop. A croire que tout ce qui c'était passé avait été oublié aussi rapidement que c'était venu.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'ordinateur, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le tripatouiller, de toute manière ça ne lui servait à rien de connaître les missions lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas les faire. Mais sa curiosité, elle, était toujours là et pouvait être rassasiée.

S'installant convenablement devant l'écran il commença à lire l'ordre de mission, c'était un immeuble à faire sauter. Il n'était pas expliqué pourquoi, qu'est ce qui s'y trouvait simplement le fait qu'il fallait le faire sauter au niveau du sous sol et faire ça très rapidement. Allez savoir pourquoi, Duo envoya un accepter pour qu'il leur foute la paix et d'un mouvement rapide il effaça l'ordre.

Un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir fait ça, il l'avait pourtant reprocher à Heero, il lui avait fait toute une scène, mais là, personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il y avait ce quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui disait d'y aller. Et puis ce n'était qu'un immeuble a faire sauter, rien d'autre, ça aurait été une base, il aurait comprit mais là.

Depuis l'incident d'Heero, il avait été heureux de voir que tout le monde c'était rapproché, que l'ambiance était devenue bien plus agréable, mais le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Sally le rendait triste. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait entendu Heero, comment il avait pu le retrouver ? Il souhaitait tellement des réponses alors que personne ne voulait les lui donner. Et puis comment diable était il devenu une sorte de mi chat mi humain ? Ce n'était pas probable. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la vision qu'il avait eut dans les cachots, personne n'était comme ça, alors pourquoi lui et Quatre.

Et puis ce n'était pas tout, son cœur se serrait et il n'avait plus envi de rien d'autre que de traîner, il s'était habitué au fait de na pas être utile aux autres à part faire des bêtises, seulement le manque d'action était trop important, son cœur et sa vision des choses changeaient.

Regardant une dernière fois l'écran de l'ordinateur, il parti dans la chambre afin de se changer, il partait en mission ensuite.

« « «

Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei revenaient avec des sacs de courses, ils avaient acheté plein de choses pour le dîner et surtout une surprise pour le natté qui semblait ne pas très bien aller. Quatre avait déniché une pizza géante avec tout ce que l'américain pouvait aimer dessus.

Ce fut le petit blond qui passa en premier la porte, il s'arrêta net en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lâcha le sac et se mit à courir partout ses oreilles libérés et droites prêtes à capter le moindres bruit pouvant prouver que la maison n'était pas vide comme il le pressentait.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il s'affairait de la sorte et surtout pourquoi sa queue battait l'air comme s'il était angoissé. Les trois garçons déposèrent les courses dans la cuisine et entendirent un gémissement ressemblant relativement à un cri de chiot blessé.

Trowa fut le premier à passer la porte de la chambre de Duo et trouva Quatre devant l'armoire où les vêtements avaient été jeté de tous les cotés.

« Que ce passe t il ? Demanda Wufei. »

« Duo…Duo… »

Trowa se tourna vers les deux garçons qui regardaient Quater aboyer le nom de son meilleur ami.

« Il semblerait que Duo soit partit. »

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de détaller vers l'ordinateur, l'écran était pourtant normal, se pourrait il que cet abrutit de natté ai fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. C'était probable après tout, tout le monde avait noté son changement depuis la fois où il l'avait retrouvé dans le champ.

Quelque chose avait changé en lui et personne n'arrivait à savoir ce que c'était.

« « « «

Il était enfin arrivé à la grande bâtisse où normalement devait se cacher des locaux qu'il devait faire habilement sauter. C'était un coin plutôt désert remplit d'usines désaffectées. Agilement il se mit à s'approcher assez prêt, sa petite taille était parfaite pour ça. Ayant revêtu un grand tee-shirt noir lui appartenant avant, il avait couru jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par un plan qu'il avait reçu des MADS.

Cet entrepôt n'était pas loin et ça lui avait juste demandé de monter sur le toit d'un camion pour y être en moins de deux. C'était plus simple et il avait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place.

Son cerveau lui avait dit de retourner chez lui, d'informer Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour faire quelque chose mais son cœur, son corps et son instinct lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ça, il devait le faire lui même. I avait besoin de bouger et puis c'était comme si on le tirait à aller dans se sens là, comme si des fils l'obligeaient à aller dans cette direction.

Regardant à droite puis à gauche il traversa le terrain vague pour grimper sur une boite en carton et s'engouffrer par une petite fenêtre ouverte. Ça avait du bon d'être un chat parfois et surtout petit.

Il atterrit sur ses pattes tel un félin, sans bruit.

« Me voila sur place, je fais quoi maintenant, j'ai juste quelques explosifs. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur la porte en face de lui, il fallait qu'il visite un peu les locaux. L'endroit le plus stratégique pour faire sauter quelque chose était les sous sols comme on lui avait dit, mieux valait s'y rendre rapidement et ensuite décamper. Il fallait donc qu'il s'y rende le plus rapidement possible sans se faire remarquer si jamais ce lieu était habité par des Ozies.

S'arrêtant devant la porte, il regarda la poigné, elle était bien haute pour lui, tant pis. Prenant un peu d'élan, il sauta pour l'actionner et se mit à courir rapidement dans les couloirs ou la lumière était étrangement tamisée.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, c'était bizarre comme endroit, depuis quand de laissait on une telle lumière dans un lieu comme celui-ci, et puis ça paraissait vide alors pourquoi lui faire faire sauter un tel bâtiment. Tout n'avait plus aucun sens. Ce n'était pas possible.

Sortant quelque chose du sac qu'il avait sur le dos, il regarda la carte, il n'était pas loin de l'escalier menant au sous sol, peut être trouverait il quelque chose à cet endroit.

Se remettant à courir, il fut tout de même étonné qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne dans ses locaux, ce n'était pas possible et encore moins pensable. Un bâtiment d'OZ vide. Ou alors c'est qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à prendre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le faire sauter ?

Il s'arrêta de nouveau quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait trop mal le truc, son instinct lui disait d'avancer, de vérifier quelque chose mais son cerveau lui disait lui tout le contraire, que ça finirait mal et qu'il avait intérêt à rebrousser chemin pour aller chercher du secours.

Fermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans sa tête, il posa sa main sur la porte et la poussa, pour le moment il avait une mission et c'était tout. Et puis sa curiosité le poussa a aller par là, comme s'il connaissait déjà ce lieu.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra, regardant autour de lui grâce à son regard de félin, il mit sa main devant sa bouche avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant se qui se trouvait là.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« « « «

« Mais il est passé où cet abrutit ! S'emporta Wufei. »

Heero était sur son laptop entrain de faire son possible pour retrouver le message qui avait été effacé, mais il ne savait pas que le natté qui détestait tant les ordinateurs auraient pu aussi bien faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouver. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il avait su habilement tout effacer pour que même la mémoire du pc ne laisse pas de trace du message.

Soupirant il regarda le visage inquiet de Quatre devant lui qui attendait des nouvelles, la queue battante. Il avait peur que Duo n'est fait une bêtise, il avait bien sentit avec son empathie que ce n'était pas ça en ce moment, sûrement parce que Heero avait su se montrer doux et attentif un moment puis que tout était redevenu comme avant peu de temps après. En tout cas une chose était sûr, Duo avait une idée en tête.

Trowa revint en courrant du hangar, il avait l'air très paniqué ce qui n'était absolument pas normal pour lui qui savait parfaitement garder son calme en période de crise comme dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment même.

« On a un problème, des explosifs ont disparu. »

« Quoi ? Hurla Wufei. »

« EXPLOSIFS. Faut te faire un dessin Chang, apparemment Duo aurait lu l'ordre de mission et est partit tout seul. »

« Mais, pourquoi aurait il fait ça alors qu'il te l'a assez reproché ? »

Heero prit un air pensif.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. »

« « «

Une jeune femme marchait rapidement dans un couloir, elle tenait une fiche dans les mains, elle n'en revenait pas de sa découverte, comment cela était il possible ? Cela faisait bien un mois qu'elle travaillait sur un antidote pour les deux garçons, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru aboutir à ça.

Son sang bouillait dans ses veine, elle était en colère, très en colère de ce quelle venait de comprendre, de trouver. Elle n'en revenait pas non plus mais la haine l'avait envahit, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était elle arrivée à ça comme conclusion.

Elle n'avait pas pu donner de nouvelle sur l'avancement de la recherche au garçon parce que ces doutes lui faisaient peur, mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire, pas maintenant, pas là.

Elle poussa la porte violemment pour entrer dans une grande salle, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise tout en lisant les informations sur sa feuille. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ça ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux principaux concernés mais ceux-ci étaient terrés quelque part dans une colonie.

Elle soupira en regardant une nouvelle fois les lignes de sa feuille, la réalité était là, devant elle, elle travaillait avec eux sans le savoir, sans savoir tout ce qu'ils faisaient dans leurs dos et maintenant qu'elle en avait la preuve, qu'elle devait le dire au aux garçons, elle n'en avait plus le courage.

Comment le prendraient ils, après tout, ils se battaient pour les colonies, étaient sous les ordres de cinq dangereux psychopathes selon le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle aurait peut être pas du chercher autant, seulement la vérité était peut être le meilleur des remèdes pour eux. Pour le moment, elle allait garder le silence là-dessus et continuer ses recherches pour redonner l'age normal à Duo et Quatre.

Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière et regarda le plafond, c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.

« « «

Duo n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, cette salle, elle était sombre mais il pouvait distinguer tellement de choses. Des cages étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, sur les tables, il y avait des fioles partout, des objets dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Il posa sa patte sur son nez, l'odeur était horrible, celle tant connu du sang et autre chose encore, comme une odeur de moisie, il avait mal au cœur, ses yeux étaient révulsés par l'horreur devant laquelle il se trouvait. Sa main alla trouver l'interrupteur et une forte lumière blanche apparue, elle l'aveugla directement.

Un flash léger lui parvint devant les yeux, il n'arrivait cependant pas à en trouver la provenance ni à le détailler, mais cette pièce lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait apparemment oubliée, quelque chose dont il ne voulait absolument pas se rappeler.

Son cœur se serra, son corps tremblait de toute part, que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi était il dans cet état ? Lui un tueur un voleur, un pilote de Gundam tremblait comme une feuille devant une simple pièce, un laboratoire.

Il fit quelques pas, son corps réagissait tout seul, un autre flash eut lieu mais il ne pu toujours pas deviner, il se pliait et tomba à genoux en poussant un horrible miaulement qui aurait pu réveiller un mort.

Pourquoi réagissait il de la sorte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Quel était cet endroit.

Il se roula en boule en pleurant, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, son corps refusait de lui obéir, refusait tout. Il avait si mal.

« « «

Heero était entrain de taper sur l'ordinateur, il était tendu depuis qu'il avait apprit q'un nombre énormes d'explosifs avait disparu. Il devait savoir où Duo était partit et pourquoi ?

Un bruit sourd retentit dans sa tête, il arrêta de taper et posa ses mains sur ses tempes.

Wufei qui se tenait à coté se rua sur lui, il appela Quatre et Trowa mais le jeune blond ne pu faire un pas dans la pièce sans s'écrouler tellement tout ce qu'il sentait était vif et prenait le cœur. Le méché l'obligea à s'éloigner avant de lui même entrer dans la salle et trouver Heero entrain de serrer le plus possible ses mains sur ses tempes pour faire cesser le bruit sourd dans sa tête.

« Faites le taire, faites le taire, je vous en supplie, ça fait tellement mal. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles Yuy, de qui ? »

« Duo, il a mal, si mal, ma tête, sa voix, faites le taire, faite le taire. »

Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard puis d'un rapide coup, le méché l'assomma, c'était la seule solution.

« Tu as bien fait. »

« J'espère il m'en voudra sûrement lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Wufei allait ajouter quelque chose quand un autre bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Tous les deux se mirent à courir et ils retrouvèrent Quatre allongé au sol tremblant de toutes parts. L'européen le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer mais ne réussit à ne rien faire d'autre que d'accentuer le tremblement.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. »

« Moi non plus Chang, moi non plus. »

« Que faisons nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Wufei regarda par la fenêtre, cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune.

« « «

Une main douce ce posa sur son front ce qui calma directement les soubresauts du châtain, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes jaunes. Il recula rapidement avant de se terrer dans un coin du laboratoire.

Que c'était il passé ? Il avait eut tellement peur, tellement mal, comme si toute sa mémoire avait défilée devant lui d'un coup sans qu'il ne puisse rien comprendre. Il n'avait rien pu saisir, seul l'image d'Heero était restée, une image d'un garçon brun avec de magnifiques yeux bleu cobalt à laquelle il s'était rattaché. Et maintenant, il s'était réveillé pour tomber sur deux orbes jaunes anormales. Tout comme les siennes qui était améthyste, une couleur qui lui avait valu le surnom de diable, de démon de monstre lorsqu'il était petit.

« N'ai…pas…Peur »

La voix était douce, mi féminine mi masculine, un brin inquiète et pas assurée du tout, comme si elle n'avait pas été sortit depuis un moment.

Duo remonta son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui, bien plus grande devant faire à peu près son age lorsqu'il était normal. Sa taille était fine et ses cheveux étaient anormalement longs et presque blanc avec de légères mèches noires. Une main pale s'approcha de lui et Duo la laissa faire. Elle vint le caresser doucement derrière les oreilles comme si elle avait toujours su que c'était son endroit préféré.

« Voila, calme toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal ? »

Duo ne sut pourquoi, mais il eut tout de suite confiance en ces paroles. Faisant un timide petit sourire, la personne devant lui s'approcha un peu pour s'agenouiller en face de lui. Duo alla se calfeutrer directement dans ses bras. Il resta un moment comme ça avant que la personne en face de lui ne le fasse se lever pour lui prendre la main.

« Pourquoi es tu ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. »

« Je…Je devais faire sauter cet endroit. »

« Sauter ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois. »

Le regard jaune devint plus froid avant de s'adoucir. Il sembla à Duo que pour lui tout était clair seulement le châtain n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait dit sa mission sûrement parce que ce garçon lui semblait doux et calme, ne dégageait aucunement l'envi de se battre ou même de se défendre.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, je vais te monter ce pourquoi tu devais faire sauter cet endroit. »

Duo hocha la tête et suivit la personne au corps androgyne au travers des couloirs qu'il venait de traverser.

« Pourquoi tout est si silencieux. »

« Parce que plus personne ne vit ici. »

« Et toi ? »

« J'ai été oublié ainsi que d'autres. »

Duo le regarda sans comprendre.

« Au faite, moi je suis Mokin et toi ? »

« Duo. »

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où la lumière était tamisée, Duo resta là, tenant toujours la main de Mokin sans vraiment comprendre où il se trouvait, ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est ceci que tu es venu faire exploser. »

Devant eux se trouvaient des cages, des centaines de cages, toute différentes les unes des autres suivant ce qu'elles contenaient. Duo se mit à trembler, Mokin le regarda avant d'avancer vers l'une d'elles et l'ouvrir pour en sortir ce qui semblait être un être humain, du moins semblait car ça ne ressemblait plus à rien.

« Ceci est le résultat d'expérience. »

« Mais mais mais. »

« Tu en fais parti aussi vu ta constitution mais tu dois être un avancé comme moi. »

« Tu es aussi... »

Mokin hocha la tête, il se rapprocha de l'enfant et déposa la créature qui avait sûrement du être une fillette de son age, mais qui avait pas eu de chance car elle était morte. Des oreilles comme ceux des lapins se trouvaient sur sa tête et un pelage gris la recouvrait. Seulement ça n'avait pas marché car son visage était totalement déformé par la douleur et des moustaches ainsi que les dents avaient déstructuré la mâchoire.

« C'est horrible. »

« Oui, beaucoup sont passés par là avant qu'ils n'arrivent à une forme parfaite. Toi moi. »

Duo regarda ses mains, ce n'était pas possible, alors il avait lui aussi été dans ce genre de laboratoire, pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'en avait pas de souvenir.

« C'est difficile à croire mais j'ai entendu parler d'une certaine forme. Il se trouverait que des enfants aient vécu ces expériences et que rien ne ce soit éveillé chez eux avant un certain moment. »

« Alors cela voudrait dire, que… »

« Oui, tu n'en avais seulement plus le souvenir. »

« Mais comment. »

« Une réaction chimique peu engendrer ça. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui tu… »

Mokin lui offrit un petit sourire, il retira son tee-shirt montrant une peau pale et Duo resta ébahit lorsque de grandes appendices apparurent dans son dos. Il enleva ses gants pour montrer des griffes acérés.

« J'ai gardé mon apparence humaine tout comme toi, seulement, j'ai gagné ceci. »

« Un oiseau. »

« Oui. »

Duo approcha sa patte du tas de plume, elles étaient légèrement grises et noires. Alors c'était donc vrai, il était comme ça parce que dans sa jeunesse, il avait été un cobaye, une expérience dans un laboratoire.

« Pourquoi es tu encore ici ? »

« On m'a oublié, tout comme vous, ils ont du croire que l'expérience n'avait pas marchée. Ils m'ont abandonné dans une cage et on tenté de faire sauter le laboratoire, mais ça n'a pas marché, du coup, ils ont du envoyé des mercenaire pour faire le sal travail pensant qu'il n'y avait plus personne de vivant. »

Mokin avait un regard triste, Duo lui prit la main, ce jeune homme semblait si faible et pourtant lorsqu'il parlait, sa voix était ou froide ou bienveillante. Et pourtant on sentait qu'il avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui le rendait vulnérable.

« Dans ce cas, faisons sauter cet endroit et vient avec moi. »

Mokin releva un sourcil.

« Allez dehors. »

Duo vit son corps se mettre à trembler.

« Oui, vient, mes amis t'accueilleront comme il faut et puis j'ai vraiment envi de mettre cette affaire au claire. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Il avait dit ça rapidement, très rapidement même, et avait reculé heurtant une table et faisant tomber une fiole qui se brisa. Il fit un petit bond avant de rabattre ses ailes autour de lui.

« Je ne peux pas sortir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, je ne connais pas le monde du dehors, je suis enfermé ici depuis tout petit, je… »

« Tu as peur. »

Duo avait penché sa tête sur le coté et regardait l'air paniqué que le jeune homme avait dans ses yeux jaunes. Pourquoi avait il si peur du dehors ? Pourquoi alors qu'il semblait si assuré dans ce lieu ?

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu as vécu toute ta vie dehors, moi ici, tu as vu la réaction que tu as eu dans le labo, imagine celle que j'aurais dehors. Lorsque les expériences comme celles-ci on lieux, elles nous dotes de l'instinct des animaux. Nous sommes nés pour nous battre, pour n'avoir qu'une seule pensée tuer. Hors, je…je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne sais pas comment je serais capable de réagir. »

Duo comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait, lui avait grandit dans la rue, il connaissait le monde du dehors, il savait de quoi il était fait hors ce jeune homme ne connaissait que les laboratoires calmes et fermés, un monde sans bruit, un monde où seul lui vivait, où il survivait sans voir personne. Il était seul. Avoir un contact avec un humain lui ferait sûrement un effet assez brusque. Comme lorsque lui était rentrer en contact avec le laboratoire, ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. De plus, il sentait parfaitement qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Je te promets qu'on prendra soin de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est jusque que… »

« Allez viens, je te dis, tu verras, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute ta vie. »

Mokin encra ses orbes ors dans celles améthystes du chaton, il tendit fébrilement la main pour que celui-ci la prenne, il allait le sortir de cet endroit, il allait le libérer et ensuite, il essayerait d'en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment il avait fait partit de ce genre d'expériences et pourquoi Quatre aussi ?

Il déposa rapidement les bombes et tira l'oiseau hors de sa cage. Celui-ci avait perdu de son assurance mais suivait tout de même le garçon. Une fois dehors ils s'éloignèrent assez rapidement pour voir tout voler dans un magnifique ensemble de flammes.

« Maintenant je vais te montrer ta nouvelle famille. »

**A suivre…**

**Aku** : Héhé, ce coup si, c'est moi qui ai tapé le chapitre. J'étais à fond dedans, ce sera sûrement moi aussi pour le début du prochain.

**Duo** : Pourquoi lorsque c'est lui, on souffre plus que la normal ou des trucs chelou arrive ;

**Yami** : Parce qu'il était d'humeur tout simplement. Et qu'il avait envi de créer Mokin.

**Duo** : On ne se demande pas pourquoi.

**Aku** : Ben il est mimi mon petit Mokin, un qu'il est mimi.

**Mokin soupirant** : J'ai peur.

**Duo** : T'as pas tord.

**Yami** : Duo, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

**Duo boudant. **

**Aku** : Bon alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Nul ? Faut pas que je continue de taper et que je laisse plutôt Yami le faire, je comprendrais tout à fait.

**Réponses aux review d'ensemble :**

Alors un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont laissés un petit mot, ça fait super ultra plaisir surtout qu'on a passé les 100 ! Ça c'est super cool alors on espère grandement que vous serez encore là pour ce chapitre et pour les prochains.

Pour les questions posées, oui, il y aura une scène ou Wufei garder les deux monstres, faut bien qu'il y ai encore des moments comiques. Pour Brisby, Yami me dit de te dire que ta scène sera bientôt mais n'allait pas finalement dans ce qui a été prévu, mais elle y sera. Voila, en ce qui concerne Wufei et son animal de compagnie, hé hé, suspense !

Bon alors je vous laisses et au prochain chapitre qui je pense sera la semaine prochaine vu que c'est mal partie pour Shinigami's pop.

**Kisu.**


	12. Des explications plutôt inquiétantes

**Gaki**

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre**: Shonen ai, attention, je tiens à préciser que cette fic deviens beaucoup plus comment dire, sérieuse avec ce chapitre mais continuera à garder aussi son coté un peu loufoque. Métamorphose.

**Couple** : Mystère mdr.

**Disclamers** : Aucun perso appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiens, Mokin en contre partit si, alors don't touch.

**Note** : Voila donc la suite, le blocage étant passé pendant les vacances, nous relançons l'histoire, en espérant bien sûr qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.

Vous aurez un chapitre normalement le Week end prochain, seulement, je précise déjà, qu'il n'y aura aucune update le Week end du 14 et 15, passant mon oral de commerce le 16 à 8h30, vous comprenez que j'aurais autre chose à faire ce Week end là. Donc, un chapitre sera sûrement mis mercredi 18 par contre, parce qu'avec justement les oraux, je n'aurais pas cours de la journée. Voila pour les news update.

Pour ceux qui attendent Shinigami's pop, je ne pense pas l'updater de suite, toujours se problème de blocage, mais promis on tente de le passer, mais ça marche pas, donc ben, voila.

Pour Dhak, le chapitre est en bêtalecture.

Voila, donc et bien, bonne lecture à tous

**  
Chapitre 12 : Des explications plutôt inquiétantes.**

Heero avait reprit son calme et les cris avaient disparu de sa tête d'un coup comme si quelque chose avait réussit à apaiser le natté rapidement. Regardant où il se trouvait. Allongé sur le canapé du salon, son écran allumé à quelques centimètres de lui, tout lui revenait doucement en mémoire mais il n'avait plus envi de chercher, il savait que tout était fini maintenant. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'attendre Duo et de lui passer le savon de sa vie, oui, parce qu'il y aurait le droit. Bien qu'il se doutait que Wufei le ferait bien avant lui.

Soupirant, il entendit des bruits de pas au dessus de la salle, cela venait de la chambre de Quatre, le jeune chiot avait du réagir très fortement à sa crise et Trowa devait s'occuper de lui.

Il regarda ses mains un moment, il se rappelait de la fois où il avait caresser le châtain alors qu'il ronronnait contre lui, pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à comprendre pourquoi il aimait tant ce garçon, pourquoi il voulait tant être proche de lui et éloigner. Il soupira, tout ça n'était pas facile et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Duo lui en voulait tant.

Posant son regard sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il se mit à tapoter pour voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé, parce que même s'il ne retrouvait pas Duo, il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour cette mission. Son instinct lui disait que bientôt il le saurait, certes, mais qu'il voulait le vérifier par lui même.

« « «

Duo était assis dans l'herbe, Mokin était à ses cotés et regardaient les flammes dévorer rapidement le bâtiment qui fut sa maison durant de longues années. Un bruit bien connu du châtain le fit se lever, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici, il devait partir avant l'arriver des pompiers et de la police, ça ne servait à rien de se faire remarquer surtout avec la tête qu'ils avaient.

Il se leva et prit la main de l'oiseau pour le tirer vers un endroit plus sûr et éloigner. Il était amusé de voir Mokin regarder à droite et à gauche au fur et à mesure où ils avançaient dans les rues sombres et vides de la ville. En effet, il n'y avait pas un chat et pour cause, c'était un endroit bien désert.

Duo semblait pensif, les MADS lui avaient demandé de détruire cet endroit sans chercher en faite, alors que c'était ce qu'il avait fait et il avait découvert quelque chose de plutôt intéressant et troublant. Mokin était de la même espèce que lui, Quatre aussi, mais pourquoi le leur avait on caché et surtout pourquoi les MADS étaient au courrant de ces recherches et décidaient après un bon moment de tout faire sauter.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais OZ n'y était pour rien là dedans, il en était certain, ils étaient fous, il en avait fait les frais, mais si jamais ce genres d'expériences avaient été faites par eux, alors pourquoi ne les avait il pas continuer ? Non Non Non, il y avait anguille sous roche et il découvrirait ce qui se passait au sein de leur propre groupe.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que son ami ne le suivait plus, il se retourna pour voir le petit oiseau complètement déboussolé. Il avait l'air apeuré et ça se comprenait.

« On va rentrer vite, d'accord, tu sais voler, ne ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas. »

Mokin hocha la tête et déplia ses grandes ailes avant de prendre le chaton dans ses bras et de s'élancer dans les airs. Une fois de haut, ils purent voir que le feu était entrain d'être éteint, mais il ne restait plus grand-chose du bâtiment et de toutes les expériences sûrement.

« Reposez en paix. » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Oui. »

Duo lui indiqua la route à suivre et se laissa bercer par le vent sur sa peau. Mokin avait un peu de mal à voler, ce qui était normal vu qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait au dehors de l'entrepôt mais il s'habituait rapidement. Sauf lorsqu'un courrant étranger se prenait dans ses ailes et dans ce cas là, il essayait de stabiliser. Duo était en admiration par la force que mettait son nouvel ami pour contrôler ses appendices qui ne devaient pas être si simple à manier.

Duo se sentait bien ainsi, l'air venait fouetté sa peau et les bras de Mokin le tenaient fermement. L'oiseau le rassurait.

Ils arrivèrent pas loin de la maison où il logeait, la lumière était allumée qu'au niveau du salon signe que quelqu'un veillait encore. Il allait se faire passer un savon, il le savait, bien sur, mais il avait Mokin avec lui et il fallait faire attention à l'oiseau qui aurait sûrement peur de quelqu'un qui n'était pas comme lui.

Duo se tourna vers son ami à plume et lui offrit un merveilleux sourire confiant.

« Allez viens, ils ne te feront pas de mal. »

« Je… »

« Viens. »

Il lui prit de nouveau la main et le tira jusqu'à la maison, ils entrèrent prudemment, Duo essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible mais il sentait Mokin trembler, ce lieu apparemment lui faisait peur du fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Duo espérait qu'il passerait inaperçu au moins ce soir, qu'il pourrait rejoindre sa chambre et demain explications mais il le sentait gros comme une maison qu'encore une fois le destin ce jouerait de lui.

Duo s'arrêta au niveau de la porte du salon, ses oreilles toutes droites, un très mauvais pressentiment, il était grillé.

« DUO ! »

La voix dur d'un certain chinois le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers Wufei, une main derrière la tête pour prendre un air désolé.

« Oh, salut Fei. Ça va ? »

« Shazi, tu sais qu'on c'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi toute la journée. »

« C'est vrai, euh, fallait pas, j'étais juste partit faire un tour. »

Wufei allait dire quelque chose lorsque cette fois ci ce fut Heero qui sortit du salon pour lui faire face.

« BAKA ! »

Duo se raidit et attendit que la sentence tombe, mais son esprit fut stoppé lorsqu'il sentit que Mokin tentait de lâcher sa main pour partir de cet endroit.

Le chaton se retourna pour voir la peur sur le visage de l'oiseau, celui-ci avait peur, très peur même. Il tentait par tous les moyens de se délivrer de la main du natté mais était tellement apeuré qu'il n'arrivait à rien.

« Calme toi, ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. »

« Lâche moi, lâche moi. Je…Duo…S'il te plait…lâche moi. »

Les deux garçons regardaient l'étrange personne qui se débattait derrière le natté qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué. Il avait de longs cheveux, très longs blancs et on ne voyait pas trop son visage.

« Duo qui est ce ? »

Duo voulu répondre, mais il se prit un coup de serre avant que Mokin ne se libère pour aller se cacher dans un endroit sombre qui se trouvait juste sur le coté de la porte d'entrée. Il avait peur et tremblait de toute part. Duo se retourna vers les deux garçons.

« Vous êtes content de vous, vous lui avez fait peur à hurler comme ça. »

Le japonais et le chinois n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Duo était froide et colérique. Le chaton s'approcha lentement de l'oiseau, celui-ci tremblait toujours.

« Mokin, calme toi. Mokin, c'est moi Duo, s'il te plait. Calme toi. Et viens avec moi, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Tu vas attraper froid. »

Les yeux améthyste rencontrèrent celles or et elles purent voir que le garçon était vraiment en panique, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il se mette à hurler et partent en courrant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses petits bras d'enfants. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il est peur, il n'avait jamais connu personne, il avait toujours vécu seul et pour lui les êtres humains étaient responsables du fait qu'il était dans cet état. Mais là, il devait faire confiance, il devait lui faire confiance à lui, il était comme lui. Tout comme il l'avait rassuré dans le laboratoire, il devait le rassurer ici.

« Viens avec moi. »

Duo sourit et prenant la main du garçon dans la sienne, il le tira jusque dans le salon, Heero les laissa passer sans vraiment comprendre qui était ce jeune homme si paniqué. Parce qu'à la voix il avait compris que c'était un garçon mais tout son corps ne le montrait pas. Il était bien trop svelte et fin.

« Je suis perdu là moi. » Dit Wufei.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. »

Heero regarda Duo installer le jeune homme dans le canapé en faisant attention à tous ces gestes, les deux humains entrèrent à leur tour, Mokin se tendit mais ne bougea pas. Il resta simplement allongé tentant de se calmer, Duo avait raison, il n'avait pas à avoir peur, absolument pas, après tout, ils acceptaient le natté comme il était, alors il ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui.

Heero tira Duo hors de la pièce, Wufei à ses cotés, ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine alors que le jeune natté essayait de trouver quelque chose de mangeable dans le frigo

« Tu nous expliques. »

« Où est Trowa ? »

« Avec Quatre. »

« Je vois. »

Duo sortit une bouteille d'eau et coupa un morceau de pain pour le mettre sur un plateau que Wufei avait descendu en le voyant faire tout son remue-ménage.

« Il s'appelle Mokin, il vient de l'endroit que je devais faire sauter. »

« Nous y voila, Duo, on avait parlé des missions il me semble. »

« Oui, je sais, mais il n'y avait aucun risque vu que ça devait être un bâtiment vide de toute âme. »

« Vide ? »

« Yes, vide, il n'y avait personne d'autre que Mokin de vivant. »

« Alors pourquoi le faire sauter ? »

« Pour effacer des traces. »

Duo tenta de prendre le plateau mais ne le pu. Wufei soupira et l'attrapa à sa place avant d'aller l'amener au jeune homme qui attendait dans le salon. Duo le regarda faire un petit sourire aux lèvres, Heero lui avec les sourcils froncés.

« Peux tu me dire pourquoi il est si apeuré envers nous ? »

« Parce qu'il a quelques problèmes relationnels avec le monde où nous sommes, il a vécu toute sa vie dans un bâtiment, il ne connaît pas le monde du dehors, il vivait dans une petite cage. Heero, il… »

Duo n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'un verre fut brisé. Le chaton se dépêcha d'entre dans le salon et découvrit un Wufei un peu surpris par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet, Mokin était accroupis sur le dossier du canapé, ses ailes dépliées, apparemment il avait du avoir peur de la personne chinoise.

« Mokin, il ne faut pas avoir peur, il est peut être un peu bourru mais il ne te fera pas de mal. »

« Il…je… »

« Mokin, je te présente Wufei, c'est un ami à moi, et l'autre c'est Heero. Il y a encore Trowa, et Quatre qui est comme moi.»

Mokin pencha la tête sur le coté semblant assimiler ce que lui disait le châtain, il redescendit habillement sur le canapé rangeant ses grandes ailes. Il fit un pauvre sourire timide au chinois qui ramassait les morceaux de verre au sol. Mokin se pencha à son tour pour l'aider mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Wufei il se tassa sur le canapé.

« Pardon, désolé, gomen, sorry… »

« Tu parles beaucoup de langues. »

« Non juste des mots que j'ai entendus lorsque j'étais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Duo compris assez vite de quoi il voulait parler. Il avait du entendre ce langage lorsqu'il était un cobaye, ce qui prouvait que les savants qui avaient fait leur recherche avaient différentes nationalités. Heero regardait le garçon, alors ce que voulait dire Duo en parlant de problèmes relationnels, c'était ça. Le fait que Mokin soit un être humain génétiquement modifié, qu'il soit comme Duo et Quatre, mi humain, mi animal. Et lui était un oiseau de par ses grandes ailes et il ne les avait même pas remarqué à son entré en ce lieu.

Duo se plaça à coté de Mokin dans le canapé pour lui passer une main rassurante sur les épaules, le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire triste pour le remercier et surtout s'excuser d'être ainsi. Il était plus confiant dans le laboratoire, bien plus que dehors, normalement il avait de la force et du caractère mais ici, tout semblait s'effondrer, il n'avait plus de marque, plus de repère auxquels se fier.

Wufei posa les débris de verre sur le plateau et lui tendit ensuite les morceaux de pains. Voyant le geste simple et sans menace, Mokin effleura la main de Wufei en prenant les morceaux, celui-ci tressaillit mais ne fit aucun geste brusque, il avait comprit que l'oiseau était bien craintif. Mokin attrapa les morceaux et les mangea rapidement. Duo, Heero et Wufei le regardèrent faire les yeux grands ouverts, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis un moment.

Lorsqu'il finit le pain, Duo lui proposa autre chose mais Mokin hocha la tête, pour le moment, il était plutôt fatigué. Wufei se leva pour ramener le tout dans la cuisine.

« On pourra parler de tout ça demain ? »

« Hai. »

« Dans ce cas, j'emmène Mokin dans ma chambre. »

Heero fit un signe de la tête, il regarda l'oiseau d'un drôle d'œil avant de les laisser sortir, lors qu'il fut sûr que les deux arrivants étaient bien dans la chambre et non pas ailleurs. Il se permit de soupirer. Wufei entra à ce moment là, lui aussi soupirant. Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Si tu me dis que tu as compris quelque chose Yuy, je te demanderais de m'éclairer. »

« Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ce que je peux dire c'est que Duo devait faire sauter un bâtiment soit disant vide, qu'il a trouvé Mokin sur place, que celui-ci était apparemment un cobaye et qu'il est tout simplement comme Quatre et Duo. Et c'est là que je bloque, parce que, comment, Quatre et Duo ont put arriver à être comme lui. »

Wufei hocha la tête, cette histoire prenait de drôle de proportion, d'abord un problème de taille, d'age et maintenant de génétique animal. Cela devenait important, bien trop pour eux qui n'étaient que de simples soldas, pilotes de Gundam certes, mais tout de même, ils étaient jeunes et ne comprendraient sûrement pas toute la subtilité de ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

Heero aussi se posait beaucoup de questions, pourquoi et comment diable Duo et Quatre se trouvaient ils dans la même posture que Mokin. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas été dans un laboratoire, sinon, ils s'en seraient souvenus.

Ils montèrent tous les deux se coucher, les réponses auraient lieux mais pas tout de suite, d'abord une bonne nuit de sommeille et ensuite des explications de la part du natté et après seulement, ils aviseraient.

Duo était assis sur son lit et avait prêter un grand tee-shirt à Mokin, celui-ci regardait le vêtement d'une manière amusante.

« Il est assez grand pour convenir pour tes ailes. »

« Oui, j'ai la place, mais c'est bizarre. »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas du voir grand-chose, mais la mode vestimentaire est quelque chose qui change constamment. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yes, tu verras, tu auras toi aussi des vêtements. »

Mokin offrit un sourire à Duo avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit à coté du châtain, il posa sa main sur le matelas puis l'oreiller.

« J'en ai déjà vu dans le bâtiment, c'est là que dormaient les scientifiques. »

« Et toi, tu dormais où ? »

Mokin détourna le regard mais continua tout de même de parler.

« Dans une cage, puis quand ils sont tous partis sans rien dire, que nous avons réussit à sortir de nos cages, je me suis fait un nid avec de la paille dans une pièce. »

Duo avait les oreilles baissées en signe de compassion, mais maintenant, Mokin ne vivrait plus comme ça.

« Alors dans ce cas, tu vas voir que les lits sont très agréables. »

Il sourit et s'allongea, il portait son pyjama, Mokin le suivit et tout les deux restèrent un moment dans le silence, avant que Mokin ne parle de nouveau.

« Les deux garçons qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, ce sont tes amis ? »

« Oui, Wufei est un peu bourru comme je te disais, mais il est quelqu'un de très fiable et fidèle, Heero est un peu notre leader, il parle souvent de mission, me gueule dessus en ce moment, est un peu insensible parfois, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Il avait peur. »

Duo tourna la tête pour regarder l'oiseau, peur, Heero.

« Il avait de la peur dans ses yeux et du soulagement aussi lorsqu'il t'a vu, il tient beaucoup à toi. »

Duo soupira.

« Il ne me le montre pourtant pas. »

Mokin fit un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers Duo, il se sentait tout de suite un peu mieux. Le noir envahissait la salle mais il était bien.

« Parle moi des deux autres Duo. »

« Et bien, Quatre est comme moi, sauf que c'est un petit chiot, il a subit le même soucis niveau rajeunissement, bien qu'il soit un tout petit peu plus vieux que moi. Il est doux, gentil, attentif et empathique. Il faut essayer de contrôler un peu ses sentiments sinon il craque et fait une crise. Trowa est le calme de notre groupe, il est posé et surtout, il sait y faire avec les animaux. Quatre et Trowa forment le couple idéal seulement, ça avance doucement. »

Mokin émit un petit rire. Duo se tourna complètement vers l'oiseau.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Ce que tu dis, tu les aimes vraiment beaucoup. »

« Ils sont ma famille, mais tu vas voir, ils sont très gentils. »

« Je te crois. »

Les deux garçons se turent et doucement, après s'être dit bonne nuit ils partirent pour les bras de Morphée.

« « «

Au matin un cri les réveilla, c'était apparemment Wufei qui venait de hurler dans toute la maison. Pourquoi comment ? Tout le monde se le demandait. Duo sauta sur ses jambes toutes griffes dehors, seulement, il était seul dans la chambre. Sortant rapidement de la chambre, il dévala les escaliers sur ses quatre pattes pour débouler dans la cuisine et trouver le chinois, une main sur son cœur et Mokin qui était partit se percher en haut du frigidaire.

Soupirant, il fut devancé par Heero qui entrait dans la cuisine.

« Peut on savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Ce n'est rien Yuy. »

« Rien, tu viens de réveiller toute la maison Wufei. Dit doucement Quatre, une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix tout de même d'avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement. »

Wufei ne fit pas attention aux râleurs et se tourna vers Duo.

« Tu devrais aller le décoincer de là haut. Il va se faire mal. »

Duo hocha la tête, il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Mokin devait être entrain de jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, observant ce nouveau lieu et Wufei avait du rentrer sans crier garde et ils s'étaient entre fait peur. Montant souplement sur le meuble, puis sur le placard, il s'approcha doucement du haut du frigo.

« Mokin, descend de là, tu vas te faire mal. »

L'oiseau tremblait de toute part, Quatre releva vivement la tête sentant une étrange sensation se répandre en lui. Il avait peur, très peur, seulement, la voix de Duo semblait l'apaiser.

« Mokin, ce n'était que Wufei, faut pas avoir peur de lui, je t'ai dis qu'il était bourru. »

Le chinois grogna et releva la tête pour encrer son regard noir dans celui or de l'oiseau. Mokin eut un petit mouvement de recul avant de finalement se sentir apaiser par l'étendu onyx. Il hocha doucement la tête et fit un petit signe à Duo pour lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il allait descendre.

Sous la surprise de toute le monde, Wufei aida l'oiseau à quitter son perchoir, l'attrapant alors qu'il descendait du frigo, le tee-shirt un peu en lambeau du fait qu'il avait été déchiré lorsque les ailes s'étaient déployées. Mokin fit une petite grimace et Duo remarqua de son placard qu'un peu de sang coulait sur les belles plumes du garçon.

« Wufei, il est blessé. »

Trowa fit le tour et vit en effet le liquide couler sur les plumes, il sortit pour aller chercher la trousse de secours alors que Wufei enmenait l'oiseau dans le salon pour le faire asseoir au sol. Trowa revint avec de quoi soigner le nouvel arrivant et s'attacha à la tache de lui faire un bon bandage, après tout c'était lui l'expert en animaux.

Une fois cela fait, Heero apporta le petit déjeuner sur la petite table, il poussa l'ordinateur pour leur laisser plus de place, et s'assit dans un fauteuil, Trowa fit de même, Quatre sur les genoux. Duo allait s'installer sur ceux d'Heero et laissait ainsi le canapé pour Mokin et Wufei. Le chinois semblait avoir réussit à obtenir la confiance de l'oiseau.

« Alors euh, Duo tu nous présentes ? » Demande Quatre un grand sourire aux lèvres en sentant le nouveau apaisé.

« Bien sûr, alors voici Mokin, Mokin, Quatre et Trowa. »

L'oiseau hocha la tête en regardant le petit chiot assis sur les genoux de celui qui l'avait gentiment soigné sans gestes brusques et sans lui faire mal.

« Maintenant, si nous passions aux explications. » Ajouta Wufei.

Duo lança un petit regard à Heero pour que celui-ci lui donne son lait, ce que fit le brun sans rechigné, il était vraiment rassuré que le natté soit de retour, mais il était vrai qu'il était impatient d'avoir la version de ce qui c'était passé et du pourquoi du comment, il se retrouvait avec un nouveau pensionnaire différent.

« Alors, commença Duo entre deux gorgées de lait, pendant que vous n'étiez pas là et que je m'ennuyais ferme, j'ai reçu l'ordre de mission de faire sauter un bâtiment normalement vide de toute vie. Je suis donc partit sans prévenir personne, et arrivé là bas, j'ai en effet été assez surpris de trouver cet endroit pas si vide que ça. C'est Mokin qui m'a trouvé. Après m'avoir expliqué plusieurs choses, j'ai exécuté ma mission et tout fait sauter. Après, nous sommes rentrés et voila. »

« On avait il me semble parler des mission Duo. Fit Heero posément mais on pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas très content. »

« Oui. Désolé, mais je me faisais vraiment chier. Dit Duo en faisant des petits yeux désolés, ses oreilles baissées. »

« Yuy a raison Maxwell, si jamais il t'était arrivé quelque chose, nous aurions fait comment, peux tu me le dire. Je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. »

« Peut être, sûrement même, mais j'ai bien réussit et j'ai même ramener une pièce du mystère du pourquoi du comment nous sommes ainsi. »

Quatre qui n'avait pas lâché du regard Mokin, hocha doucement la tête pour parler.

« Mokin, si tu nous racontais ce qui t'est arrivé à toi pour être comme ça, nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre pourquoi Duo et moi sommes ainsi, en entendant ton histoire, peut être arriverons nous à mettre en ordre quelques points. »

L'oiseau hocha la tête et après avoir manger un petit gâteau, il se calfeutra dans les cousins en faisant attention à ses ailes.

« Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je suis arrivé dans ce labo, je devais avoir cinq ans, ma mère n'ayant pas d'argent avait entendu parler de scientifiques voulant faire des testes sur, si possible, des enfants. Elle m'a vendu et je me suis retrouvé en compagnie d'autres enfants dans le même cas. Au début, nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi certains étaient emmenés et ne revenaient pas, jusqu'au jour où à notre tour, nous avons été emmené dans la salle que nous redoutions. Là, une série de tests et autres examens étaient faits. Lorsque nous en ressortions, on sentait bien que quelque chose c'était passé en nous. »

Il soupira et continua.

« Seulement, tous les tests ne marchaient pas, nous étions juste des cobayes, beaucoup sont morts durant les premiers, d'autres ont survécu mais nous ont quitté lors de la phase suivante. Ainsi de suite, j'ai été un des derniers à résister avec trois autres. Mais lorsque j'ai eu dix ans, le bâtiment à été vidé, nous étions enfermés à l'intérieur, nous n'avons pas compris ce qui se passait, la seule chose, c'est que nous étions enfermés dans nos cages, sans nourriture, sans eau et seuls. La panique à envahit les cœurs et nous avons réussi tout de même à nous sortir de ce pétrin. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que les effets des produits qu'on nous avait injectés n'avaient pas encore agis. Je me suis retrouvé en contact avec un autre produit en cherchant de la nourriture et j'ai réagis assez violemment, les autres aussi mais eux n'ont pas survécu à la transformation. J'ai découvert peut de temps après, des papiers contenant quelques explications. »

Duo l'incita à continuer, il devait tout dire, même si ça faisait mal, il devait continuer.

« Il y a d'autres laboratoires de ce genre, seulement, celui-ci devait fermé à cause de la guerre qui commençait. A la base ses études étaient faites pour créer des soldas capables de se battre comme des animaux et être donc potentiellement dangereux. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas pensé que la dernière injection ne fonctionnait pas tout de suite. Ils ont donc pensés que ça avait échoué. Et voila, j'ai donc vécu dans ce laboratoire, jusqu'à ce que Duo me retrouve. Seulement je ne pensais pas qu'il existait d'autres comme moi de vivants. »

Le silence s'installa le temps que tout le monde puisse assimiler les données. Puis ce fut Quatre qui demanda.

« Comment as-tu réussis à te nourrir ? »

« Des souris, je suis un oiseau alors je chassais les souris. »

Wufei fit la moue, mais Mokin lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

« Oh ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça. »

« Je te crois. »

Duo rit parce que les paroles du chinois n'étaient pas convaincues. Heero lui réfléchissait toujours sur ce qui venait d'être dit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les données du jeune homme.

« Tu dis qu'ils voulaient créer des soldas ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris, ils sont partis tellement vite qu'ils ont laissé quelques traces que j'ai déchiffré. En six ans, on a le temps de faire des recherches, mais à ce que je vois, les tests sont encore d'actualités. »

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les avoirs continué dans ce cas, s'ils pensaient que ça ne marchaient pas. »

« Pour tester. Tout simplement, tout dépend du caractère, de la force intérieur de la personne. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir quand est ce que je me suis fait injecter cette saloperie. » Râla Duo.

« De même Duo, je n'ai été en contact avec la guerre que tard. »

« Moi aussi, c'est G qui m'a proposé de conduire le Deathscythe, ce n'était même pas quelques jours avant que l'opération météore ne commence. »

Tout le monde se remit à penser, Mokin lui flairait quelque chose qu'il trouvait étrange, il ne se sentait plus agresser par le groupe, Quatre et Duo étaient comme lui, c'était normal, mais les trois autres. Il soupira en reprenant un autre gâteau, il aurait bien aimé leur donner plus mais il n'avait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait leur dire avait été dit, les choses n'avançaient pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça. Les hommes ont toujours envi de se prendre pour dieu, mais que là, ils continuent toujours alors qu'ils n'avaient eut aucun résultat, c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas bien.

« Je vais essayer de contacter Sally pour avoir son avis sur la chose, après tout, c'est la seule à qui nous pouvons faire confiance, elle ne fait pas partit de l'équipe de base pour l'opération météore, je pense qu'elle pourra nous donner des infos supplémentaires. »

« Bien. » Répondit Heero à Wufei.

« En attendant, Mokin, bienvenu chez nous, si tu as la moindre question, ou autres, n'hésite pas. » Sourit Quatre.

Mokin hocha la tête pour accepter, Duo était heureux qu'il ait réussit à s'intégrer à leur groupe, le jeune oisillon allait pouvoir vivre un peu hors d'une cage. Et puis avant d'avoir des informations vraiment bonnes, il allait falloir l'habiller, lui apprendre à vivre dans une maison et tout. Ça promettait amusant.

Heero sentit Duo se calfeutrer contre lui, il referma ses bras sur le natté, qui se mit à ronronner de bonheur. Il était vraiment rassuré qu'il soit rentré, même si c'était pour leur ramener des informations plus que surprenantes et inquiétantes.

**A suivre…**

**Yami **: Et voila, la page blanche est passée.

**Duo** : Les bras de mon Hee-chan.

**Yami** : Lui il est content, il est bien lotis.

**Duo** : Ronron.

**Quatre** : Tu m'étonnes, tu le mes dans les bras de son grand amour.

**Aku** : Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas bien installé.

**Quatre rougissant** : Moi j'ai rien dis.

**Wufei** : Onna, c'est quoi ce bordel encore.

**Yami** : De quoi Feifei.

**Wufei** : Wufei, regardes l'histoire que tu nous ponds autour. Ça devient abstrait.

**Yami **: ben non, faut bien que j'explique pourquoi ils sont génétiquement modifiés.

**Wufei** : Certes, mais tout de même, j'ai un gros pressentiment pour ce qui va suivre.

**Aku** : Alors là, faut pas, franchement, dis toi juste que ça va pas être pire que ce qui c'est passé.

**Wufei** : J'ai tout de même peur.

**Heero** : De toute manière avec elle faut toujours.

**Aku** : Pfff, ils savent que râler et appréhender. Bon alors très cher lecteur, avec vous appréciez ce chapitre. Si oui, ou bien non, vous pouvez nous faire connaître votre avis en appuyant sur la touche submit review en bas de votre écran.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alia : Alors pour tes deux questions, l'un a trouvé une réponse dans ce chapitre, l'autre, plutard ! En espérant que la suite t'aura plus. Kisu.

Onarluca : Contente que ça t'ai plus ma grande. Voila, la suite a été lu, qu'en penses tu ? Kisu.

Florinoir : Mokin et Wufei, ouais sont mimi tout plein ensemble tu vas voir comme ils sont mignons. MDR ! En espérant que la suite te plait toujours. Kisu.

lihiel : Voila la donc la suite, Shinigami's pop ne sera pas encore updater, toujours problème de page blanche. Voila, kisu.

Alinette : Contente que tu ais aimé ! En espérant que ce sera de même pour la suite. Kisu.

Yami-Rose Aka : L'engueulade, ouais, elle c'est plutôt bien passée ! LOL ! Un hybride par pilote, hum, lol, ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Et pour le lien, plutard pour les explications. Les Mads, ouais, on avait envi qu'ils soient louches dans cette fic. Kisu tout plein.

isuzu : Et la voila la suite, en espérant qu'elle t'aura plus et que Quatre et Duo te plaisent toujours et puis voila. Lol ! Kisu.

Yami Shino : MDR ! Pauvre Mokin, se faire traiter de piaf, fait gaffe, Wufei va s'énerver !mdr ! Missi et Kisu.

Tama : Et ouais le problème de lire les fics en cours, c'est que lorsqu'y a pu, on a la haine !mdr ! Donc voila la suite, j'espère que tu auras aimé. Kisu.

Nasuka : Vraiment contente que tu aimes, Duo en tit chaton et Heero qui prend soin de lui, kawaii ! On est deux à gagatiser !mdr ! Donc et bien, il me reste plus qu'à espérer que la suite te plaira !KISU.

**Voila, désolée d'avoir fait court, mais je suis entrain de crever de chaud sur mon lit, c'est pas humain une telle chaleur, ouais pour ceux qui aurait pas comprit, je déteste la chaleur !mdr ! Voila, et comme j'ai encore tout plein de fics à faire, je fais court.**

**Merci donc encore de laisser un message !**

**Kisu.**


	13. Malheur…Vraiment ?

**Gaki**

**Note des auteurs** : Alors aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas dans le long, car nous aimerions poster ce chapitre rapidement avant d'aller nous coucher.

Sachez juste que nous avons créé un blog pour les notes concernant nos écris et une note importante y a été postée.

Si vous souhaitez savoir ce qui se passera dans les prochaines semaines pour nos fics, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.

Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié à Miss Angellove, rien que pour toi la Miss. Parce que tu m'as aidé, écouté et puis voila.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 : Malheur….Vraiment ?**

- Pourquoi doit on rester ici ? Fit la voix de Duo.

- Parce que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de nous accompagner. Répondit la voix catégorique d'Heero.

- Maieuuuuuuu pourquoi Fei doit rester avec nous ?

- C'est Wufei shazi !

- Parce que vu comment nous avons retrouvé la cuisine la dernière fois, il est plus sûr que Wufei reste avec vous. Ajouta Trowa.

- Mais pourquoi Fei ? Continua Duo.

La tension commençait à se faire sentir, les deux garçons qui se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte en avaient marre de s'expliquer avec le châtain qui ne voulait apparemment pas rester sagement dans la maison avec le pilote du Shenlong. Heero dont le battement au niveau de sa tempe devenait de plus en plus marqué avait de plus en plus d'envie de meurtre. Trowa à ses côtés attendait sagement que le japonais se calme, même si lui aussi, bien que ce soit rare pour l'acrobate, ressentait l'envi d'attraper le mi chaton par la natte pour l'enfermer dans sa chambre afin qu'il se taise pour de bon. Autre optique l'étouffer avec sa natte, oui, ça pouvait être une bonne option mais Quatre allait sûrement lui en vouloir de tuer son meilleur ami.

- N'Hee-chan pourquoi Fei ?

Trowa regarda Duo qui faisait des pieds et des mains alors que Quatre était assit sur les marches de l'escaliers et attendait que son meilleur ami ce calme de lui même. Le garçon à la mèche avait remarqué que depuis sa transformation, Quatre était moins celui d'avant, ce qui était normal vu ce qui s'était passé, seulement depuis les révélation de Moki, c'était de pire en pire. Bon cela ne faisait qu'une journée que l'oiseau leur avait fait prendre conscience de renseignement sur le pourquoi du changement animal qu'ils avaient vécu.

Quatre était un garçon intelligent et il avait vraiment tout prit au sérieux, tentant de comprendre comment il avait pu chopper ce truc. Duo lui, avait fait moins la fine bouche s'il pouvait dire ça ainsi, il était toujours aussi casse pied et le faisait savoir. Seulement, il était sûr qu'une fois seule, il se prenait la tête lui aussi pour comprendre pourquoi lui était dans cet état.

- Parce qu'il est le seul capable de rester dans la même pièce que Moki sans lui faire peur.

Duo se tut à la phrase que venait de dire Heero. Trowa était parfaitement d'accord, Moki était vraiment très peureux vis-à-vis d'eux encore, même s'il avait bien vu que les deux petits étaient totalement en confiance, il n'empêchait que de rester dans la même salle qu'eux sans personne d'autre, était un énorme problème pour l'oiseau.

Wufei croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait été prit d'autant d'attachement pour lui. Mais ce que disait Yuy était vrai et le châtain pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il serait obligé de rester avec lui.

- Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envi non plus de te garder sale mioche.

Duo se tourna vers Wufei, sa queue relevée et ses crocs sortis.

- Je ne suis pas un sale mioche.

- Oh que si tu l'es.

Duo allait se jeter sur Wufei quand la porte se ferma dans son dos. Le châtain resta tout abruti en comprenant que Wufei venait de lui faire jouer un rôle tout bête : en l'énervant il avait pu laisser Heero et Trowa partir en toute tranquillité. Ravalant son énervement, Duo passa à côté de Quatre pour monter dans sa chambre.

Wufei le regarda faire avant de croiser le regard du blond qui haussa les épaules avant d'à son tour monter. Restant une fois seul, Wufei se permit de se décontracter et de soupirer.

- Ça ne va pas être une simple journée encore.

Et en effet ce ne fut pas tout simple pour le pauvre chinois. Il monta pour voir comment se débrouillait Moki avec une de ses tenues à lui. L'oiseau avait absolument voulu mettre quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce que portait le pilote 05, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, il était si attaché à lui.

Que pouvait on lui trouver, et surtout que pouvait lui trouver quelqu'un comme Moki. Et lui même, comment pouvait il supporter le volatil alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans la maison. Poussant la porte de la chambre, il eut juste le temps de faire un pas et de rougir pudiquement.

Devant lui se trouvait, de dos, Moki, le pantalon tombant sur ses reins laissant voir le début de ses fesses, il était en train d'essayé d'enfiler le haut de la tunique mais ses ailes étaient assez dérangeantes.

Il déglutit en voyant la peau fine et pâle. Moki sentant quelqu'un dans la pièce se tourna vivement et se prit les pieds dans un des vêtements qu'il avait emprunté à Duo la vieille avant de tomber en arrière sur le lit et d'émettre un piaillement affolé. Le chinois reprenant contenance se dépêcha d'aller à son secours. Attrapant le haut de la tunique, il libéra les bras de Moki et celui-ci ce calma.

- Du calme, je vais t'aider.

Moki releva la tête pour voir les joues du chinois encore rosies, elles le devinrent encore plus quand Wufei baissa la tête pour tomber sur le les hanches puis la fine ligne de petits poils blonds qui descendait assez bas. Il releva vivement la tête pour plonger dans le regard de l'oiseau qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait.

- Lève toi.

Moki obéit, le chinois ne semblait pas très à l'aise, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il était dans cet état. Un certain asiatique se posait exactement la même question. Pourquoi voir le corps de ce foutu volatil lui faisait il tant d'effet ? Il était bien foutu, il avait une peau de poupée mais c'était un garçon et encore plus une sorte de mutant. Oui, il pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Moki émit un petit bruit pour faire revenir Wufei à la réalité, ceci fait, le chinois lui fit lever les bras pour lui faire passer la tunique, l'ajustant ensuite dans le dos pour ses ailes. Apparemment il pouvait plaquer suffisamment ses ailes dans son dos pour que sa tienne sous une tunique assez ample. Ensuite il lui dit de fermer le pantalon avant de lui passer une ceinture de tissu. Ses doigts allèrent frôler la peau douce et il tressaillit mais garda son sang froid. Une fois fait, il recula et Moki put aller se voir dans la glace.

- J'aime beaucoup.

- Ben te voila habiller pour la journée, bien que ce soit tout de même un peu grand pour ta carrure.

- Hum…

Moki leva un bras avant de faire un tour sur lui même. Wufei fit un pas en arrière en ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans le passé. L'oiseau faisait exactement les mêmes gestes que Meiran quand elle regardait si sa tenue de combat était en ordre. C'était étrange de ce souvenir de ça alors que tout était enfoui très loin en lui, encore une fois le garçon le faisait se sentir autre.

- FEI !

Le chinois sursauta et tourna la tête vers la porte avant de sortir de la chambre. Qu'est ce que lui voulait se foutue natté à la fin ? Il était assez grand pour faire des trucs tout seul sans avoir besoin d'être assisté tout de même. Il passa la porte du garagr pour trouver Duo a genoux devant une grande caisse.

Le châtain avait mis les grenades d'un côté, la poudre de l'autre, les fils à sa gauche et les détonateurs à sa droite. L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que faisait le chaton. Mais il était malade.

- Dis, tu saurais pas où Hee-chan il aurait mis les boites ?

Et en plus il lui demandait de lui fournir de quoi confectionner une bombe, mais il avait quoi dans la tête aujourd'hui. Respirant un grand coup, il soupira.

- Ta place n'est pas dans ce garage mais dans le salon devant la TV avec Quatre.

- Maieuuu.

- Pas de maieuuu, allez sors d'ici.

Duo se leva et quitta la salle en boudant, Wufei s'agenouilla à la place du châtain et se mit à tout ranger soigneusement. Il lui passait quoi dans la tête à celui là.

Il y eut un crac qui le fit sursauter avant qu'un éclat de rire retentisse. Il se leva laissant les mèches au sol, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore rangé dans la caisse. Quittant le garage, il chercha d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit et comme s'il avait un sixième sens il entra dans la cuisine.

Encore une fois, il avait raison.

Duo était sur la table, Quatre à genoux à coté du four et avait apparemment fait tomber un pot au sol suivit d'une bouteille.

- Mais qu'est ce que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant que le blond tenait dans ses mains un plat avec une énorme pizza dessus et qu'il tentait de la mettre dans le four alors que Duo ramassait le paquet de jambon qui traînait encore sur la table.

- Oh, tu as été plus rapide que je ne le pensais. Fit innocemment le châtain.

- On peut savoir ce que vous trafiquez.

- On prépare à manger parce qu'avec toi, ça va être soupe Miso.

- Quoi ?

- Ben ouais, une bonne pizza y a rien de mieux.

Quatre mit le plat totalement dans le four et fit tourner les boutons avant de sauter au sol.

- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas de la bonne pâte faite maison mais on s'est dit que tu arriverais avant qu'on ait le temps d'en faire.

Prenant conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer, Wufei serra les poings.

- Espèces de petits…

- On a mis le minuteur, à plus Fei.

Duo et Quatre quittèrent la cuisine en courrant laissant le paquet de jambon au sol, la boite de champignon renversée, la sauce tomate goûtant doucement au sol en un petit bruit sourd.

Et qui est ce qui allait nettoyer, c'était lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et mit sa tête dans ses mains, il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer vraiment que quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de lui.

- L'odeur elle vient d'ici, qu'est ce ?

- Pizza.

- Pizza ?

- Ah oui tu ne connais pas, et bien vas demander aux deux petits monstres qui doivent foutre le bordel quelque part.

- Monstres ?

Wufei releva la tête pour voir le visage triste de Moki, repassant en arrière ce qu'il venait de dire il se rendit compte de la connerie de ses paroles.

- Ce n'est pas monstre dans le terme, être différent et anormal, non monstre est un moyen de dire que ce sont des petites pestes.

Wufei passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il voyait qu'il avait blessé l'oiseau même si celui-ci assimilait ce qu'il venait de lui fournir comme explication.

- Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas toutes les subtilités du langage.

- Tu apprendras.

Moki lui fit un petit sourire alors que le chinois allait lui répondre, le minuteur se mit en marche faisant sursauter l'oiseau qui effrayé se mit à trembler.

- Et merde.

L'asiatique se mit à chercher le minuteur dans toute la cuisine pour le faire taire mais ne le trouvait pas. Où cet abrutit de natté avait pu bien le mettre ? Continuant de le chercher, il finit par craquer et se mettre à la porte et hurler le nom du pilote 02. Le châtain dévala les escaliers manquant de tomber et arriva dans la cuisine.

- Oui.

- Où est le minuteur abrutit ? Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis.

Duo regarda Moki qui s'était réfugié sous la table et comprit que le bruit devait le déranger. Montant souplement sur la chaise, puis sur la table, il souleva bêtement un journal bien plié et appuya sur le bouton stop. Le bruit s'arrêta pour le bien de tous et Wufei se retrouva à quatre pattes pour faire sortir l'oiseau.

- C'est finit, sort de là.

Mais l'oiseau ne voulait pas sortir, Wufei tendit la main et se prit un coup de serre. Il ne réagit pas et continua d'avancer sa main en disant un « c'est finit ». Duo les laissa dans la cuisine, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour le moment. Sourire aux lèvres, il se rua à l'étage pour retrouver Quatre et lui faire part de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Au bout de dix minutes, Moki finit par sortir de sous la table et Wufei le mena dans le salon où l'oiseau commençait à culpabiliser en voyant la marque qu'il avait fait.

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien.

Wufei se déplaça pour aller hurler que s'il voulait garder leur pizza non cramé, ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher. Il y eut un mouvement précipité et puis silence. Il se tourna vers Moki qui fixait toujours sa main d'où le sang coulait. Soupirant, il alla vers le bureau qui se trouvait non loin de la TV et prit la petite boite avec une grosse croix rouge.

Moki comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la boite à médecine se rua sur le chinois et la lui retira des mains avant de le faire tomber sur le canapé et de le soigner.

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant que l'oiseau le soignait, puis alors qu'il faisait le dernier tour avec la bande, il y eut un crac sonore et un 'tention en dessous qui résonna. Wufei passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il en était sûr, le natté venait de casser quelque chose.

- Vivement qu'ils reviennent.

Moki eut un petit sourire absolument pas compatissant.

« « « «

Trowa et Heero étaient assis à une table d'un café et mangeaient calmement leur repas. Ils étaient tous les deux inquiets de ce qui allait se passer durant leur absence de la maison mais ils avaient confiance en Wufei pour gueuler un grand coup. Et puis, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose lui aussi, après tout, ils étaient une grande famille.

Payant l'addition, ils se rendirent au centre commercial de la première fois. Ils devaient acheter des vêtements pour l'oiseau et quelques trucs pour les gamins avec de la nourriture.

Soupirant d'avance à la dure tâche qui se présentait mais qui en même temps allait être plus facile sans les principaux concernés, ils passèrent la porte de la toute première boutique qu'ils avaient faite.

La jeune vendeuse de la dernière fois les reconnue tout de suite.

- Oh vous êtes venus sans ces adorables petits enfants. Comment vont-ils ?

- Très bien merci.

- J'en suis ravie, vous désirez quelque chose.

- Cette fois nous allons regarder nous même si cela ne vous dérange pas. Répondit Trowa.

Heero haussa un sourcil avant de voir Trowa partir vers le rayon de l'age de Quatre, il eut un micro sourire avant d'aller à son tour vers le rayon pour Duo.

Une fois les achats faits, ils se rendirent au supermarché. Faisant le plein de choses seines et qui pourraient plaire à l'oiseau. Ils arrivèrent au rayon vêtements. Restant un instant devant les centaines de jean, de tee-shirt et autres trucs du style. Ils finirent par opter pour des choses amples et agréables qui correspondaient à peu prés aux couleurs que Wufei portaient.

Ils avaient bien remarqué quand le garçon avait parlé des vêtements de Wufei qu'ils lui plaisaient énormément. 'Fin bon, ce n'était pas non plus le moment de tergiverser. Ils prirent tout ce qu'il fallait et allèrent en caisse.

Et c'est là que tout ne se passa pas comme ils l'auraient voulu. Une jeune fille les accosta, habillée normalement et avec une jeune femme plus vieille qu'elle, habillée pratiquement en garçon.

- Heero.

- Réléna ?

- Oui…je vais finir par croire que ceci n'est plus une coïncidence.

Trowa fit un signe de tête à Noin et celle-ci le lui rendit avant de faire de même avec Heero qui ne semblait pas vraiment content de tomber sur elles.

- Que fais tu encore dehors ? Tu devrais faire plus attention.

- Oh mais je fais attention, Noin est avec moi et puis j'ai bien le droit de me promener de temps en temps. Mais dites moi vous n'avez pas ces adorables bambins.

- Iie.

- Ils sont restés avec Wufei.

Réléna haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

- Duo et Quatre ne sont toujours pas rentrés de mission.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, puis je venir voir les enfants ?

La question les prit au dépourvu et les deux garçons ne surent que répondre. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser que Réléna vienne, mieux valait être au courrant que pas.

- Je vais les appeler et vous n'aurez qu'à nous suivre.

- Merci Heero.

Heero prit son portable alors que Trowa allait payer les articles et composa le numéro. Ce fut la voix de Quatre qu'il eut, s'étonnant sans le laisser paraître, il lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir Wufei. Mais le blond bien trop curieux trouva bon d'inventer un bobard pour que le brun lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Heero n'eut donc pas le choix et leur annonça la venue de Réléna et Noin avant de raccrocher.

- C'est fait.

Et tous les quatre ils partirent vers le parking. Deux garçons pas très heureux et surtout ayant un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer montèrent dans la voiture.

« « « «

Lorsque Heero avait raccroché, Quatre n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était Duo qui allait être heureux. Le chaton était écrasé dans le canapé en train de regarder pour la énième fois le même DVD lorsque Quatre vint lui sauter dessus.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ?

- Bonne nouvelle comment ?

- Et bien, une bonne nouvelle qui veux dire que, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser.

Duo se releva et ancra son regard dans celui du blond.

- Parle.

- Réléna et Noin viennent à la maison.

- WHY ?

- Chut.

Quatre plaqua ses pattes sur la bouche du châtain. Il manquerait plus que Wufei descende. Il était en haut en train de montrer des livres à Moki qui voulait apprendre à mieux connaître ce monde. Duo hocha la tête et Quatre retira ses pattes.

- Alors, t'es prêt, ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Ouais.

Un sourire mauvais vint naître sur les lèvres de Duo. Ils se topèrent la main et tous les deux partirent préparer un charmant accueil pour les invités.

« « « «

Tout était étrangement calme lorsque les deux voitures se garèrent dans l'allée. La porte était fermée mais Trowa et Heero ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir que les deux enfants avaient prévu quelque chose de taille pour leur arrivée.

Prenant leurs paquets à la main, ils ouvrirent la porte pour entrer dans le couloir.

- Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous asseoir dans le salon.

Réléna hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte du salon. Les deux garçons n'eurent même pas le temps d'entrer dans la cuisine qu'un cri aiguë ce fit entendre. Lâchant les paquets au sol, ils se ruèrent vers le salon et se stoppèrent net en voyant Réléna trempée jusqu'aux os, un sceau d'eau à ses pieds.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient eu raison de se méfier.

- Heero, mais…regarde je suis trempée.

- Oh Réléna.

Wufei venait d'arriver devant la scène et ne réagit même pas en la voyant dans cet état.

- Je me disais bien que le téléphone avait sonné pendant que je n'étais pas là.

- Et tu étais où ?

- En haut, dans la chambre, en train de faire lire Moki, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Le regard d'Heero se fit plus dur. Ces deux là allaient vraiment entendre parler d'eux.

- Où pourrais je trouver de quoi me sécher ?

- La salle de bain, monte l'escalier et tout de suite à droite.

La jeune fille acquiesça et monta, seulement, arriver au niveau de la salle de bain, elle soupira. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle. Ouvrant la porte, elle fit un pas et se mit à glisser dangereusment. Partant en avant, elle tenta de se rattraper à n'importe quoi mais ne réussit à qu'a chopper les flacons sur le meuble et tout renverser.

Au final, elle arriva les quatre fers en l'air.

Peut de temps après, Heero, Noin, Trowa et Wufei furent à l'étage devant le spectacle de Réléna au sol en train de râler contre des blagues stupides.

Heero et Trowa soupirèrent.

- Wufei, occupe toi d'eux, nous on doit parler à certaines personnes.

« « « «

Trowa regardait Quatre avec le visage sévère, le blond baissa la tête, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé comme ça par le châtain.

- Etait ce bien utile ?

- Euh…

Ils les avaient séparé de la chambre de Duo pour avoir des explications seul à seul, parce qu'ils savaient parfaitement que tous les deux, ils s'arrangeraient pour se soutenir alors que là, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir fuir.

- Quatre ?

- C'était trop tentant.

- Tentant ?

- Ben oui.

Baissant de nouveau la tête, Quatre battit légèrement de la queue. Trowa fut attendrit par ce simple geste et soupira. Il quitta la chambre laissant seul le blond qui ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Peut de temps après le méché revint avec un paquet qu'il tendit au blond.

- Tien, je t'ai choisi ça.

Quatre prit le tout avant de le poser sur le lit et de l'ouvrir tranquillement. Il était à la fois pressé mais en même temps, ce paquet était important pour lui car c'était un paquet de Trowa. Une fois l'emballage enlevé, il fut surpris de trouver deux petits paquets. Recommençant il découvrit deux piles d'habits.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de la taille.

Quatre releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage rosé de Trowa qui regardait en l'air. Il sourit et lui demanda s'il pouvait se retourner un moment. Obéissant l'acrobate entendit le bruissement des vêtements se faire. Il se surprit à imaginer la scène mais pas sur le corps d'enfant du blond mais sur son corps d'adolescent.

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée en entendant le clip de la salopette se faire et la voix de Quatre lui dire que c'était bon. Se retournant, il resta coi devant l'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui.

Quatre était debout, un petit tee-shirt rosé, une salopette en jean légèrement trop grande avec une poche au niveau du buste. Il avait choisi pour graphisme sur celle-ci, deux enfants qui se tenaient par la main car ça lui avait fait penser à Quatre, à sa gentillesse et sa douceur.

Quatre mit ses mains derrière son dos et rosit. La bretelle de sa salopette descendit et Trowa fondit littéralement. Remettant la bretelle sur la frêle épaule, elle redescendit presque aussitôt.

- J'ai pris trop grand.

- Ce n'est pas grave s'empressa de dire Quatre.

- Si, c'est bien trop grand et le reste aussi va l'être.

Quatre se tourna vers la seconde pile et déplia soigneusement les vêtements. Il trouva un sweet avec une capuche de couleur violet avec une grande poche sur le bas. Un pantalon de la même couleur que le haut avec deux poches de chaque côté. Ce qui attira tout de suite le regard du blond fut les deux petits chiots couchés au niveau de la poitrine. Tournant le sweet il sourit en voyant le même graphisme en bien plus gros.

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

- Si si.

Quatre continuait de sourire devant le sweet qui était vraiment trop mignon. Il était vraiment heureux de voir ce vêtement.

- J'aime parce que c'est toi qui l'as choisi.

Quatre se retourna vers le pilote 03 et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Tant que ça vient de toi, que c'est toi qui a choisi et qui me l'offre, ça me plait.

- Mais…

- Juste parce que c'est toi.

Le chiot vint se lover contre les jambes de garçon et Trowa ne trouva pas d'autre geste à faire que de lui caresser doucement la tête. Ce que venait de dire le blond le touchait vraiment beaucoup. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Alors Quatre aimait son cadeau, ce qu'il avait choisi pour lui.

Quatre soupira de bien être en sentant la grande main du garçon dans ses cheveux. C'était tellement agréable. Il aimait tant Trowa, et avoir un moindre geste d'attention de sa part était tout ce qu'il pouvait vraiment espérer de mieux. Il était bien content que tout ça soit arrivé, car il avait pu se rapprocher de lui, mais en même temps, il voulait tant retrouver sa vraie taille et son age. Il voulait être capable de donner tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Oui il en était sûr, il aimait l'acrobate, il aimait le pilote 03, il aimait Trowa Barton.

Mais lui, l'aimait il ?

Resserrant de nouveau son étreinte contre lui, Trowa ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de caresser sa chevelure.

Il espérait vraiment, qu'un jour, il lui monterait cet amour qu'il ressentait mais qu'il ne lui montrait pas.

En attendant, il se contenterait de ce genre de rapport, de ces approches, de ces attentions.

Et un jour il lui dirait ces deux mots.

Je t'aime.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Voila donc le chapitre.

**Aku** : Ouais, ouais et ouais. Un de plus.

**Duo** : On est terrible dans celui là.

**Quatre** : C'est vrai, je l'avoue, on a la classe.

**Aku** : Duo déteint sur toi Quatre.

**Quatre feignant l'innocence** : Meu non.

**Réléna** : Ah ouais, et les blagues à la con.

**Duo** : Pour donner du piment à l'histoire. Après tout, Trowa, Wufei et Heero y ont déjà eut le droit.

**Réléna** : Ce n'est pas une raison.

**Yami **: Attend de voir comment ils vont s'écraser dans le chapitre suivant.

**Aku** : Bon, les filles, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on passait à autre chose.

**Wufei** : Hum…c'est moi ou je me ramollis.

**Yami** : Absolument pas.

**Aku** : Un peu tout de même, mais c'est normal. Alors la suite ? Aimé…pas aimé ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sailor Sayuri : Pour quand le Duo Heero, ben je te répondrais la même chose que j'ai répondu à une copine, pour le Trowa Quatre, un jour peut être, quand il aura retrouver sa taille. Pour le lemon, euh…il n'est pas au programme pour le moment ! Donc, on verra bien ce qui se passera.

En tout cas miffi pour le petit mess. Kisu.

Florinoir : Miffi à toi grandement. Ensuite pour les Mads, un peu de mystère encore mais pas pour bien longtemps dans les chapitres. Kisu.

lihiel : Voila donc la suite, c'est amusant, elle est postée alors qu'il fait aussi chaud que la dernière fois. A croire que c'est un signe. En tout cas, miffi à toi d'avoir laisser un mess. Kisu.

hayko maxwell : MIFFI a toi beaucoup. Kisu.

Mama : Ben comme tu le vois, elle est continuée…seulement, avec du retard. Kisu et miffi.

Tama : Ouais faut beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire une fic, en tout cas miffi de ton soutient constant, ça fait plaisir. En espérant que la suite t'aura plu. Kisu.

Nasuka : Pour la mère de Mokin, c'est hélas une vérité, on manque d'argent, souvent, on en arrive à ça. Pour les couples, mdr, tu remarques que ça avance dans ton sens…ouais, les couples, des couples, mais y a encore quelques petits soucis. LOL ! En espérant que tu auras aimé. Kisu.

Wish : KIOU ! Alors tes questions, Mokin age apparent, bonne question…en fait, il à 16/17 ans, mais il fait deux ans de moins du fait qu'il est assez fragile par son côté efféminé. Enfin je dis deux ans, mais c'est pas vraiment ça, il a un corps d'adolescent mais très fragile et frêle et surtout il ne connaît pas grand-chose du dehors. Pour ses serres se sont pas vraiment des serres, mdr, sinon il aurait du mal à manger, non ce sont des mains mais arrangé. Fin c'est pas simple à expliquer ! Euh j'espère avoir été claire. LOL ! Pour Fei ben comme tu vois, il a de la chance avec Mokin. Pour Koibito, cela veut dire petit ami ou petite amie ! Voila, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Kisu et hésite pas pour les questions stupides, moi j'adore ça.

Alia : Nous caser Fei et Mokin ensemble ? Vraiment…XD ! En espérant que tout t'aura plu, miffi pour ta review. Kisu.

Miss AngelLove : Voila donc je sais qu'il t'a plus ce chapitre mais merci tout de même. Désolée, j'ai pas eu le temps de lire ta fic, mais promis je la lis dès que je peux. KISU et encore miffi à toi.

Yume : Un peu bizarre, juste un peu, alors ça va. En tout cas miffi de rester avec nous. Kisu.

BakaSama Maxwell : Contente que Dhark t'ai fait découvrir Gaki ! Et puis contente que tu aimes. Ouais sa petite chose à protéger, l'est pas arrivé le pauvre. En tout cas miffi à toi et KISU.

tchaye : Son look neko, hé hé, mystère si il le gardera. En tout cas contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi. Kisu.

Mariannella : Et bien voila la suite lol ! Ouais longue à venir mais faut comprendre que c'est pas simple. En tout cas miffi pour ta review. Pour empathique, c'est juste qu'avant j'écrivais empathe, et je trouvais ça moche et puis un beau jour, lol, j'ai compris qu'on disait empathique et que, c'était super vraiment trop moche de dire autrement. Et voila. En tout cas miffi d'être là. Kisu.

Phenixia : Et la voila la suite, tu l'as eu ! En espérant qu'elle t'aura plu. Oui oui on l'espère mdr, parce que vu le mal qu'on a eut à la faire. XD ! KISU.

Raziel : Nous n'oublions pas la fic, ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons juste du mal à tenir les deux bouts. Kisu et en espérant que la suite t'aura plu.

**Voila donc la fin de ce chapitre…en espérant sincèrement que vous avez aimé…**

**Merci encore à vous de suivre cette fic.**

**Et puis ben à la prochaine. **

**KISU. **


	14. Le calme avant la tempête

**Gaki**

**Note des auteurs : **Nous sommes totalement claqués et c'est le cas de le dire. Mais bon, comme ce chapitre est enfin finit que Boub-chan que nous adorons nous a gentiment mis son temps à disposition pour corriger ce chapitre, nous le postons ce soir.

Autant vous dire tout de suite qu'il ne nous plait pas, oui enfin bref.

Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu le prochain chapitre, c'est effroyable comme le fait d'être en vacances donne envie de ne rien faire.

Bref c'est donc pour ça que nous ne programmons aucune date.

Pour plus d'info, nous mettrons une petite note dans le blog pour justifier tout ça normalement demain.

Nous rappelons donc qu'un blog a été ouvert, nous ne ferons plus de commentaire dans les chapitres concernant les autres fics, nous consignerons tout dedans. Ainsi que la bio va être refaite pour effacer certain truc.

Autre chose, un oublie bête de ma part. Oui j'ai fait une erreur d'orthographe. L'oiseau, notre cher petit oisillon que Wu semble tellement apprécier ne s'appelle pas Moki mais Mokin. Je pensais avoir corrigée l'erreur mais en faite non. Parce que son nom à une signification bien précise.

Gomen nasai.

Pour finir, nous rappelons que Inu veut dire chier et Neko chat et Mokin oiseau de proie.

En attendant, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

**  
Chapitre 14 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Duo était face à la fenêtre et ne semblait pas vouloir se tourner vers la personne qui était derrière lui. Il fixait sans fin le ciel qui commençait à devenir grisonnant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Mais que venait faire la pluie dans son cerveau alors qu'une certaine personne s'époumonait à moitié ?

- Veux tu bien m'écouter à la fin !

- Nan.

Clair, net et précis. Duo avait décidé de bouder et il ne se laisserait pas faire. Oh que non, Quatre, il en était sûr avait dû se laisser attendrir par le châtain qui prenait tellement de place dans son cœur, mais lui, oh que non, il ne se laisserait pas amadouer par Heero. Il avait fait des bêtises, et il en était plutôt fier, d'autant plus qu'elles avaient bien marché.

- Duo, ne me fais pas me répéter encore une fois.

- Tu ne fais que ça depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Duoooo.

- Nan.

Heero serra les poings puis finalement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Le natté était de plus en plus épouvantable quand Réléna se trouvait dans les parages. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi et que Quatre se soit mêlé de ça en plus !

- Ecoute Duo, Réléna est venue vous voir.

- M'en fiche, menteur.

- C'est vrai.

Heero posa son regard cobalt sur les deux épaules du garçon qui fixait toujours la fenêtre.

- Usotsuki ? (Menteur)

Duo ne répondit pas à la question du brun et se contenta de passer une de ses pattes dans ses cheveux. Le brun était il si naïf ? Ce n'était pas possible de l'être autant. Réléna, si elle était là, c'était uniquement pour lui, pour son Heero. Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. C'était déprimant.

Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elle vienne ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas rester gentiment dans son palais ? Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas laisser Heero en paix.

Heero vit les épaules du châtain tressauter, ses oreilles s'abaisser et sa petite queue rester en position basse.

Son cœur se serra le voyant ainsi défait. Détournant le regard il tomba sur la petite peluche loup qui traînait sur le lit. Il la prit entre ses doigts et fit un faible sourire. Un loup, pourquoi donc Duo avait il choisi un loup alors qu'il était un chat ? Il regarda un instant les orbes du loup. Un sourcil se releva en remarquant qu'il n'avait plus les deux perles noires, mais des bleus foncés.

Pourquoi Duo avait il changé la couleur des yeux de cette peluche ?

Soupirant, il reporta son regard sur la petite forme toujours droite devant la fenêtre. Il se leva silencieusement et s'agenouilla derrière le châtain. Il passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille avant d'aller déposer son menton sur son épaule. Duo tressaillit lorsque cette étreinte se fit sentir et que le souffle chaud vint caresser sa nuque.

- Pourquoi es tu ainsi Duo ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas, à la place, il remarqua la petite peluche que tenait toujours Heero. Il tentait de conserver ses larmes depuis un moment, mais au final, elles se mirent à couler les unes après les autres, silencieuses et douloureuses.

Il releva la tête pour fixer les nuages qui doucement s'amoncelaient.

Heero sentit l'une des gouttes atterrir sur sa main, il resserra son étreinte contre le garçon avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je t'ai fait du mal ? Dis moi Duo, que t'ai-je fait ?

- Rien.

- Et c'est moi le menteur ?

Duo serra les dents avant de quitter les bras d'Heero et d'aller se fourrer dans le placard pour en sortir sa robe. Heero le regarda faire et soupira. Il n'y arriverait pas, s'il avait décidé de se taire, ce serait ainsi. Il quitta la salle laissant le chaton enfouir sa tête dans une pile de linge.

Il avait mal, son cœur lui faisait si mal.

Tentant de calmer les larmes qui submergeaient son visage, il respira un grand coup avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il y eut un bruit de plastique et la porte se referma. L'américain attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir de son placard pour voir ce qui venait de se passer. Son regard se posa sur la petite pile qui se trouvait sur son lit. Il sauta jusqu'à l'endroit et déplia les vêtements. C'était joli, une sorte de robe taillée comme un tee-shirt. Assez ample et grande pour cacher sa queue. Les tons étaient bleu foncé, la matière douce et l'imprimé qui se trouvait dessus n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit ours rose pale.

Il serra le morceau de tissus contre lui avant de le passer, de défaire ses cheveux et d'enfiler un énorme bandeau qu'Heero avait déposé avec qui lui permettrait de rabattre assez ses oreilles.

Se regardant dans la glace, il sortit une paire de chaussettes et sortit de la chambre timidement.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi avec le brun. Il dévala rapidement les escaliers et cherchant Heero il le trouva dans le salon en train de servir le thé avec les autres. Enfin Quatre et Trowa n'étaient pas encore présents et apparemment Mokin n'avait pas voulu sortir de la chambre.

Sans se faire voir, il se rua dans les jambes d'Heero et s'y accrocha, enfouissant son visage dans son pantalon.

- Gomen Hee-chan.

Heero manqua de renverser le plateau et le service ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes de Wufei qui récupéra le tout avant que ça ne finisse sur le tapis.

- D….Neko-chan ?

- Gomen, gomen gomen nasai Hee-chan.

Heero voulu reculer mais Duo se tenait fermement à lui. Il soupira et sa main vint caresser la tête du châtain.

- C'est oublié.

Duo releva son visage rougi par les pleurs, Heero se sentit mal devant se regard embrumé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Allez vient.

Il rapprocha un fauteuil et s'assit dedans avant de soulever Duo pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. L'américain vint rapidement nicher sa tête dans son cou alors que le japonais passait une main calme dans son dos en douces caresses. Il l'entendit ronronner, cela le rassura.

- Elle est trop mignonne.

Duo ne bougea même pas la tête aux paroles de Réléna, fermant juste les yeux pour savourer le contact et la chaleur du brun. Il entendit juste l'arriver de Quatre et Trowa car Réléna s'extasia devant le petit garçon si mignon.

Wufei soupira en servant une tasse de thé à Trowa et releva la tête vers le plafond en se demandant comment allait Mokin. Quatre posa sa main sur la jambe du chinois avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Wufei hocha de la tête avant de donner un verre de jus d'orange au blond qui alla ensuite s'installer sur les genoux de l'acrobate.

- Alors comme ça, Duo et Quatre sont toujours en mission et vous gardez ces deux adorables bambins.

Réléna eut du mal à sortir le mot adorable mais il était vrai qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons. Heero donna une petite tape sur la tête du châtain alors que Trowa faisait comprendre à Quatre que c'était à eux de parler.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent et soupirèrent avant de prononcer d'une même voix qui sonnait particulièrement fausse.

- Pardon mademoiselle.

Réléna manqua de lâcher sa tasse mais se reprit vite et leur offrir un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un autre regard en la voyant porter la tasse à sa bouche. Aucune autre personne n'avait encore bu et c'était tant mieux. Elle avala une gorgée avant de faire une grimace.

- Il est spécial votre thé.

- C'est celui que nous buvons tous les jours pourquoi ? Demanda Wufei.

Heero porta la tasse à son nez avant de la reposer, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Quatre et Duo étaient déjà à la porte et tiraient la langue.

- INU ! NEKO ! Fit Trowa.

Les deux gamins disparurent rapidement dans les escaliers avant même que Trowa et Heero ne les attrapent pour les corriger. Ils les entendirent entrer dans la chambre de Mokin et soupirèrent.

- Insupportables.

Wufei se leva ramassant les tasses.

- Je vous offre autre chose peut être ?

Heero et Trowa se rassirent dépités.

- Ils ne sont pas un peu turbulents ? Demanda Noin.

- Un peu. Fit Wufei en déposant une bouteille de jus de fruits.

- Et ils s'en vont quand ? Après tout n'est ce pas un peu dangereux pour eux ?

Heero et Trowa se regardèrent alors que Wufei servait la boisson. Ce fut une nouvelle fois le chinois qui répondit.

- Si, même pour vous c'est dangereux de se promener ainsi. Mais ça nous fait une bonne couverture aussi.

Wufei se laissa choir dans son fauteuil alors que Heero et Trowa soupiraient imperceptiblement. Le chinois était vraiment en train de leur sauver la face.

- Il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation dernièrement en ville.

- Hum, oui.

- C'était vous n'est ce pas ? Continua Noin.

- En effet. Fit Heero avant de boire une gorgée de jus de fruit.

- L'incendie aussi ?

- Un incendie ?

Noin posa son regard sur Trowa qui venait de parler alors qu'il reposait son verre sur la table. La jeune femme croisa ses bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son le canapé.

- Oui un énorme incendie a eu lieu, ravageant plusieurs entrepôts et bâtiments. Tous vides.

Un silence accueillit cette phrase et ce fut Réléna qui lança la discussion sur un autre terrain tout aussi politique.

« « «

Alors que les deux garçons avaient fui le bas et s'étaient réfugiés là où se trouvaient Mokin, ils furent surpris de le repérer allonger sur le lit en train de lire l'un des livres de Wufei.

Souplement, Duo monta à ses côtés et se calfeutra dans ses bras.

- Duo tu es gênant.

Le chaton ronronna de plus belle avant de se rouler en boule sur le livre. Quatre rejoignit les deux sur le lit pour s'étaler en face.

- C'est si ennuyeux que ça en bas ? Demanda Mokin qui s'était habitué à la présence canine.

Il fallait dire que Quatre le calmait, il avait ce côté rassurant qui ne l'effrayait pas, et puis il était comme lui. Le blond bailla dévoilant ses dents avant de reposer sa tête dans ses bras.

- Disons qu'on n'est mieux là. Fit Duo en frottant sa tête contre le bras de l'oiseau.

Les trois amis restèrent en silence pendant une petite minute avant que Quatre ne se lève et saute au sol.

- Bon et si nous allions écouter un peu ce qu'ils se racontent ?

Duo allait répliquer quelque chose mais bailla, il était bien là.

- Hum…Tu crois qu'il parle de quoi ?

- Sûrement de politique. Fit Mokin. C'est ce que m'a dit Wufei.

- Ah Wu, il sait toujours tout avant tout le monde. Fit Duo en battant de sa queue sous sa robe.

Mokin n'ajouta rien et se contenta de tirer le livre de sous Duo et de le fermer.

- Mais dis moi Mokin, tu as l'air de bien l'aimer Wufei.

Le livre rata la table et s'écrasa au sol.

- Allez, on y va Quat-chan !

Duo se releva et s'étira avant de sauter souplement sur le sol pour rejoindre le blond qui souriait à la porte. Le châtain se retourna pour voir la légère teinte rouge qui se trouvait sur les joues pâles de l'oiseau.

- Tu viens ?

- Euh…

- Dès que tu es décidé, on sera en haut de l'escalier.

Et les deux garçons partirent espionner les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par Mokin qui se couchait à leur côté pour percevoir des brides de conversation. Apparemment, on parlait d'OZ et de certaines choses qui se déroulaient chez eux. Réléna leur faisait part de son point de vue sur tout ça et Heero débattait du contraire en lui disant que même avec toute la volonté qu'elle avait, elle ne ferait pas plier cette organisation.

Duo avait les oreilles levées pour entendre tout ce qui se disait, mais d'entendre le brun parler aussi simplement avec la jeune femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Puis finalement, la conversation dériva sur un tout autre sujet, c'est-à-dire les sentiments. Réléna trouvait qu'ils avaient tous changé, ils étaient plus soudés. Une autre ambiance planait au dessus d'eux.

- Tout le monde change. Répondit simplement Wufei.

- Je pense aussi, et je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi. Fit Noin.

Puis Réléna sembla remarquer l'heure qui tournait et Noin songea qu'il était temps de rentrer et de les laisser seuls. Heero les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Duo se sentit mal à l'aise de le voir tout seul. Il dévala les marches rapidement et silencieusement et passa une tête pour voir la scène. Il resta estomaqué de sa vision.

Devant lui, Réléna embrassait Heero sur la bouche et le japonais n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Le chaton n'en supporta pas plus, il monta les escaliers, passa à côté des deux garçons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le lit, des larmes de fureurs parsemaient son visage alors qu'il se faisait les griffes sur le coussin et le matelas.

Bientôt il ne resta plus rien d'autre que lui, allongé sur un tas de plumes, de mousses et de morceaux de tissus. Ses larmes pour seule compagnie.

- Usotsuki !

Il haleta avant de se tenir le cœur, il avait si mal, cette douleur qui lui brouillait les entrailles. Il tendit sa petite patte pour attraper la peluche rescapée du carnage et la serra contre lui. Il souffrait tellement, les larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui coulait de sa bouche parce qu'il venait de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas miauler de souffrance.

- I…hate…you…

Il se roula un peu plus en boule alors qu'un aboiement se faisait entendre dans le couloir ainsi qu'un cri aiguë.

« « «

Quatre et Mokin avaient vu Duo passer comme un fou et l'oiseau n'avait pu s'empêcher de planer en bas de l'escalier pour voir la jeune fille caresser la joue d'Heero, celui-ci lui attrapait la main pour lui faire arrêter.

- Iie.

La jeune fille soupira et tourna les talons pour rejoindre la voiture. Le japonais quand à lui fermait la porte en soupirant. Mokin n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé peu avant. Il sentit un mélange de colère et de haine envahir la maison. Il remonta rapidement à la porte et trouva Quatre, tambouriner à la porte du châtain en larmes.

- Duo, Ouvre ! C'est Quatre ! Duo !

Mokin tapa lui aussi mais rien à faire, il ne répondait pas. Et puis soudain la colère se tassa pour laisser place à un autre sentiment. Quatre compressa sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait alors que Mokin posait ses mains sur ses oreilles. Le blond ressentait toute la souffrance du châtain derrière la porte alors que Mokin entendait ses pensées. Il voyait ce qui s'était passé entre cette fille et Heero, il voyait le carnage qui se trouvait dans la chambre, puis des flammes.

Ils poussèrent leur cri en même temps avant de s'effondrer au sol, se tenant le cœur et la tête.

Alerté par le bruit, les trois arrivèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent les deux au sol, les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. Heero voulut frapper à la porte et indiquer à Duo sa présence mais à la place, il sentit comme une lame lui lacérer la poitrine. Il se retint difficilement contre la porte alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas faire savoir sa douleur.

Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras et l'éloigna de la porte pour le mener en bas. Il fallait l'éloigner de cette chambre. Wufei fit de même avec Mokin, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, le voir dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. Il le prit dans ses bras, se prenant un coup mais ne s'en offusquant pas, il se tourna vers le Japonais qui chancelait dangereusement.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Duo mais je pense que ça vient de toi.

Le chinois descendit les escaliers, il avait assisté à la fin de la scène juste après que l'américain ne remonte. Il se doutait à la porte qui avait claqué que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène et apparemment, c'était la personne qui n'aurait pas dû. Soupirant, il entra dans le salon avant d'aller se mettre à l'opposé des deux autres. Il fallait un peu de calme à Quatre et Mokin.

D'ailleurs, dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés du châtain, ils se calmèrent.

Trowa qui était assi dans un fauteuil tenait son petit blond dans ses bras, celui-ci avait niché son nez dans son vêtement et ne semblait plus vouloir s'en défaire. Il s'y accrochait comme si tout dépendait de lui. Ça faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Mais en même temps, Trowa avait l'impression de sentir une douce chaleur en lui. Comme si de le voir dépendre ainsi de lui, le rassurait. Quatre venait toujours le voir lui, personne d'autre, c'était tellement agréable.

Il posa sa main sur la petite tête de l'enfant, avant de commencer de lentes caresses pour l'apaiser. Il fallait lui faire un petit cocon calme rien qu'à lui.

De son côté, Wufei avait déposé Mokin au sol et le tenait dans ses bras. Il attrapa les poignets du garçon avant de les tirer pour qu'il lâche sa tête.

- Tchut, c'est bon maintenant.

L'oiseau releva son visage rougi par les larmes et sans que le chinois ne puisse réagir, l'oiseau se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent en arrière. Mokin enfouit son visage dans le cou de Wufei alors que lui était au sol sans comprendre vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Le corps du jeune homme épousait parfaitement ses formes mais était bien léger.

Soupirant, il referma ses bras sur son dos avant de rester ainsi.

Il ne restait plus qu'à Heero à faire son travail.

« « «

Heero se tenant toujours le cœur frappa fortement contre la porte mais personne ne répondait. Il réitéra son geste mais toujours aucun bruit. Retenant un gémissement, il comprima un peu plus sa poitrine, il posa sa main sur la poignée et la fit tourner. A son comble, la porte s'ouvrit, apparemment le châtain n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il ne s'enfermait pas et les deux autres n'avaient pas testé.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et il entra. Il sentit l'air lourd qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Son regard se posa directement sur le lit qui était dans un état lamentable. Il s'en approcha lentement, la fenêtre était fermée ce qui permettait donc de supposer qu'il était toujours dans la pièce.

Un gémissement se fit entendre et il se dirigea vers celui-ci.

Penchant la tête au dessus du lit, il vit la petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, Des étranges taches rouges teintaient les morceaux de tissu. Heero posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prenait un coup de griffe.

- Duo !

Le châtain s'enfouit un peu plus dans son cocon de plumes et de mousses. Heero regarda sa main, elle saignait à présent. Il voulut approcher l'autre mais un autre coup partit, il l'évita de peu.

- Sort de là !

Le châtain cracha et se terra un peu plus.

- Sort d'ici tout de suite DUO !

Rien ne se produisit, le brun passa sa main non sanguinolente dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Qsss.

- Bien, très bien.

Heero sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, puis entra dans la sienne, faisant de même.

En bas, deux personnes soupirèrent en se disant que ça allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

« « «

Duo n'apparut pas pour le dîner. Wufei voulut aller le chercher, mais Quatre lui fit comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien du tout. Le chinois leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé dans l'entrée et Mokin avait acquiescé pour dire qu'en effet, Duo avait dû voir la scène.

Heero n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée, se contentant de recommencer à taper comme un malade sur son laptop, seul outil apparemment qui ne lui en voulait pas.

L'heure d'aller se coucher arrivée, Quatre alla se calfeutrer dans les bras de l'acrobate pour passer la nuit. Il sentait encore la détresse de Duo mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'aller le voir. Il fallait qu'il se calme et surtout qu'il range comme l'avait dit Mokin, son caractère de félin. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Heero ne se rendait même pas compte du pourquoi du comment.

Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça devrait être si compliqué pour eux deux.

Se relevant doucement, il donna une petite léchouille au méché et se recoucha pour dormir, laissant un Trowa avec un micro sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la chambre suivante, Mokin dormait d'un côté du lit tandis que Wufei faisait de même de l'autre. Tous les deux à l'opposé. C'était comme si quelque chose les séparait. L'oiseau n'avait pas voulu dormir seul et le chinois le comprenait parfaitement. Seulement, il se sentait étrange en sa présence.

La nuit avança mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il regarda l'heure et put voir que cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il pensait. Un contact se fit sentir dans son dos, tout d'abord un bras se glissa autour de sa taille, puis un souffle chaud venant caresser sa nuque et pour finir un torse plat contre son dos.

Il soupira, voilà à présent qu'il servait de nounours au garçon. Ne bougeant pourtant pas, les bras de Morphée s'ouvrirent lentement pour l'emmener au pays des songes.

Deux jours passèrent sans que personne ne bouge de la maison, sans que Duo ne sorte de sa chambre sauf pour prendre de quoi manger quand tout le monde était ailleurs.

L'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe et sentant que ça n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer, Wufei proposa de sortir faire des courses à Heero. Celui-ci accepta et avec Trowa ils quittèrent la maison.

Une journée sans le brun dans les parages, ils allaient pouvoir faire sortir un peu le châtain.

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Ouais bouclé le chapitre, il est bouclé.

**Aku** : Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour arriver à ça.

**Duo** : Surtout pour que je m'en mange encore plein la gueule.

**Heero** : C'est pas toi qui t'aies fait embrasser.

**Duo** : Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

**Heero** ; Et moi ?

**Yami** : Peace and love my brothers !

**Duo et Heero se tournant vers Yami **: La faute à qui?

**Yami**** levant la main** : Je plaide non coupable.

**Duo et Heero se tournant vers Aku qui part discrètement par la porte** : AKU !

**Yami**** les regardant tous les trois partir au pas de course** : Bon ben c'est moi qui vous demanderait si ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ?

**Réponses reviews :**

Je sais ce que vous allez dire, on ne répond plus personnellement, en fait, si, ça va revenir, simplement, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment.

Entre le fait qu'on est perdu beaucoup de motivation et qu'on soit claqué et tout plein d'autres choses, nous ne pouvons tenir des délais corrects. C'est pourquoi nous faisons quelque chose de rapide ce soir, sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de le poster là.

Donc nous vous remercions tous, oui nous sommes sincères, sachez le. Recevoir vos petits encouragements, vos remarques, vos compliments et encore tant d'autres choses nous fait tellement plaisir.  
C'est vraiment quelque chose d'encourageant et qui donne envie de continuer à ne pas le faire que pour soi.

Voila, c'est tout ce que nous voulions vous dire, merci, merci pour cette histoire qui semble plaire et qui est devenue bien plus sérieuse qu'elle ne devait l'être grâce à vous.

Sur ceux, nous vous laissons.

**KISU**


	15. La tempête après le calme

**Gaki**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiouuu la compagnie, et ouais vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un chapitre de Gaki qui vient d'être publié.  
Alors beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre et retournement de situation ! On l'aime pas mal ce chapitre enfin l'idée qui passe dedans après le reste c'est autre chose mais bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de nous entendre râler !

Nous vous rappelons que nous avons un blog pour tout ce qui concerne nos ffics, hésitez pas à passer dessus et poster des comms.

**Merci énormément** à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent, ça fait beaucoup de bien mais nous remettrons une note en fin de chapitre.

**Grand miffi à ma bêta que j'adore. Boub-chan !**

Sinon j'aimerais préciser une chose, tout bête mais qui va intéresser bon nombre de personne je pense. Nous remettrons une note sur notre blog de toute manière.

AUCUN LEMON N'AI PREVU DANS CETTE FFIC POUR LE MOMENT.

Voila, donc ne réclamez pas de lemon, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas, peut être vers la fin des chapitres et encore pas sûr mais pour le moment de toute manière, c'est **impossible** et **absolument pas voulu**.

**Disclamers** Aucun personnage appartenant à Gundam Wing ne nous appartient par contre les autres si !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15 : La tempête après le calme. **

Duo errait dans la maison comme une âme en peine, Quatre le regardait faire de son fauteuil où il s'était installé tranquillement afin de lire un petit livre qui traînait chez Trowa. De l'autre côté, dans le canapé cette fois ci, Mokin zappait les chaînes de la télévision afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe depuis que les trois autres étaient partis faire un tour en ville.

En ayant marre de voir Duo passer encore une fois, Quatre claqua son livre et bondit devant le châtain.

- Ecoute Duo, je veux bien comprendre que tu sois fâché, mais tu n'es pas obligé de te ronger le moral pour autant.

Le natté regarda le blond, ses yeux étaient anormalement sombres et il était à deux doigts de sortir ses griffes.

- Tu me dis ça, mais toi, _toi_, que ferais tu si jamais c'était Trowa ?

Le petit blond baissa la tête, il avait raison, il serait lui aussi en colère, il serait mal, il aurait mal en lui, dans son cœur. Comme devait souffrir en ce moment même son meilleur ami. Soupirant, il releva la tête et fit un pauvre petit sourire.

- J'aurais mal.

- Alors tu comprends.

- Non.

Ses petits bras vinrent entourer les épaules du chaton, celui-ci se laissa faire et il se retrouva la tête dans l'épaule du chiot.

- Laisse seulement tes larmes couler doucement, sans énervement. Pas de haine, juste ta détresse. Je veux être là pour toi.

- Mais ça fait si mal.

Quatre sentit la douleur du natté se répercuter en lui, il avait tellement mal. C'était horrible, comment pouvait il supporter autant de sentiments pour Heero sans craquer ? Comment pouvait il tout simplement rester ici ? Resserrant sa prise fortement sur lui, il se mit à lui chanter une douce mélodie apaisante.

Son tee-shirt était humide, signe de ses pleurs, mais il resta là, debout, le tenant dans ses bras, caressant son dos, afin de le rassurer, afin de l'apaiser, afin de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Et il pleurait avec lui, ses sentiments si forts que cet abruti de japonais ne comprenait même pas.

Mokin tourna la tête et sourit en les voyant tous les deux ainsi. Ils étaient liés et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait connaître. Une amitié aussi forte, être aimer, enlacé tendrement… Alors qu'il était en train de penser à ça, un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre laissée légèrement entrouverte.

Quatre tourna la tête vers Mokin, gardant toujours dans ses bras Duo qui ne bougeait plus. L'oiseau lui lança un regard inquiet et le chiot fit un signe rapide de la tête. La fenêtre fut rapidement fermée. En même temps on frappa à la porte. Duo se délogea des bras de Quatre pour se rendre vers la porte, Mokin le rejoint rapidement et le hissa sur ses épaules. Le châtain regarda par le petit trou et prit un air méfiant.

- On dirait un civil mais je ne sais pas, il ne me revient pas.

- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Mokin. On ne peut pas ouvrir et les autres ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite.

Quatre prit un air pensif puis il se déplaça vers la cuisine.

- Nous n'allons pas répondre. Mais nous devons utiliser le plan d'urgence.

- Tu crois.

- C'est préférable, nous ne savons pas ce que nous risquons et ne me dites pas que vous ne le sentez pas. Ce danger qui rode tout autour de nous.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête et tout se passa assez rapidement. Les affaires importantes et pouvant montrer qu'ils étaient des terroristes furent ranger dans la planque sous le garage. Un autre coup fut donner contre la porte et un « il y a quelqu'un » suivit de près. Une fois tout rangé, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée.

- C'est bon ?

- Hum.

- On fait quoi à présent ?

- On ne pourra pas se défendre si ce sont vraiment des soldats.

Mokin se rendit de nouveau à la fenêtre et utilisa sa vue assez aiguisée pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose. Il eut juste le temps de se tourner vers les deux autres pour leur dire de se pousser de devant la porte que celle-ci sortit de ses gongs pour tomber au sol. Duo miaula et alla se réfugier derrière le canapé alors que Quatre filait sous la table. Mokin grimpa en haut de l'armoire et se fondit dans le noir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ainsi que des voix assez rauques.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont absents ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais apparemment la voiture n'est plus là.

- Ils ont peut être laissé des pièges.

- C'est une hypothèse.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment et arrivant au croisement, celui qui semblait être le chef donna de nouveaux ordres.

- Fouillez moi chaque pièce et faites attention au moindre indice.

- Bien chef !

Ils les entendirent monter à l'étage et d'autres se rendre vers le salon. Duo se calfeutra un peu plus dans l'ombre du canapé alors que Quatre glissait subtilement vers le dessous du meuble juste derrière la table.

- Chef, il n'y a rien de suspect à l'étage, ça a l'air d'être des ados comme les autres qui vivent dans cette maison.

- Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule capitaine. Si c'était vraiment des ados comme les autres, qu'est ce que la princesse de Sank viendrait foutre ici.

Il y eut un moment de flottement ou personne ne parla, puis un autre homme entra.

- Peut être arrivons nous trop tard. Et puis les voisins m'ont dit que c'était bien des ados qui vivaient dans cette maison, environ 17 ans.

- Je me fiche de leur âge, je veux savoir pourquoi une personne telle que Réléna Peacecraft s'est rendu ici.

- Chef chef !

On dévala rapidement les escaliers et on s'arrêta.

- Il y a aussi des vêtements d'enfant en bas âge. Que fait on ?

Un pied vint fermement frapper contre le sol.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Des ados, des enfants, une princesse. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Je vais finir par croire qu'ils ont aussi des animaux de compagnie.

- Et bien…Commença un soldat…C'est que la voisine a dit qu'elle avait entendu des bruits d'animaux.

- Fatigué, je suis fatigué.

Duo sentit le canapé légèrement bouger. Apparemment on s'était assis dessus. Se callant encore plus dans son petit coin, il tenta de rester calme pour ne pas faire connaître sa présence.

- Entre les ordres de Kushrenada de retrouver les pilotes de Gundam et ceux de Romefeller de récupérer les terroristes qui seraient dans la région. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête moi.

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le téléphone qui sonnait. Faisant un geste rapide, il fit comprendre à tout le monde de le laisser sonner. Quatre sous son meuble cessa de respirer, qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure là et surtout qui connaissait leur numéro. Il y avait seulement une personne qui l'avait, les autres appels passaient par le portable d'Heero. Il pria très fort pour que ce ne soit pas Sally. Le répondeur se mit en marche et tout le monde soupira en entendant la voix trois aiguë pour être celle de la jeune femme. Un faux numéro…

Le soulagement fut de courte durée, car ce n'était finalement pas qu'un mauvais numéro.

_Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? _

Ils étaient maudits, c'était le cas de le dire.

_Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas tous sortis en même temps ? _

Qui lui avait donné leur numéro ?

_J'ai réussi à trouver le numéro de la maison et je voulais savoir. Euh en faites, j'aurais aimé te voir Heero. _

Duo resserra les poings et se mordit la lèvre.

Quatre pesta intérieurement, elle avait cherché leur numéro, ce n'était pas croyable, mais cette fille faisait tout pour poursuivre Heero.

Mokin quand à lui ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle allait faire une sacrée bourde.

_Ecoute je sais que tu n'as pas le temps avec les petits et puis les missions mais tu sais comment me joindre. _

ARG c'était fait, elle avait dit le mot qu'il ne fallait pas. L'un des soldats regardait le répondeur comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers son chef, comme s'il voulait se rassurer qu'il n'était pas fou.

_T'aime_ _Heero. Bye. _

Il y eut le bip bip de fin de message puis plus rien. Le silence.

- Apparemment nous ne nous sommes pas trompés.

- C'est assez surprenant. Elle amoureuse d'un terroriste.

- Il faudra en référer au supérieur.

- Hum. Mais je me demande…

- Quoi chef ?

- Elle a parlé de petit, pourquoi des terroristes s'encombreraient ils de petits ?

Le soldat haussa des épaules sans pouvoir répondre, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt étrange comme idée.

- Bon je propose une chose. Remettons tous en ordre. Nous les prendrons par surprise cette nuit, Mieux vaut disparaître à présent.

- Mais chef et la porte.

- C'est pas croyable, remettez là en place convenablement. Allez vous avez cinq minutes. Repli.

Il y eut tout un mouvement et la maison fut rapidement vidée. Les trois garçons restèrent cependant cachés un peu plus longtemps. N'arrivant toujours pas à vraiment croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils étaient venus, auraient pu repartir les bras vides, comme si de rien n'était mais non. Elle avait appelé, pour énoncer ses sentiments envers Heero et bien sûr, elle avait gaffée.

Quatre fut le premier à mettre le bout de son nez hors de sa cachette, il fit quelque pas et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il alla chercher Duo qui était recroquevillé contre son mur. Mokin fit de même et tous les deux, firent sortir le chaton de son trou. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vague et surtout vide de tout sentiment.

- Duo ?

Le châtain se détacha de la prise des deux garçons pour aller se hisser sur le canapé.

- Elle l'aime vraiment …

Quatre ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir le rejoignit.

- Du…

- Tu as entendu comme moi, elle était sincère….

Le blond laissa sa tête aller heurter le dossier et soupira. Il avait raison, il l'avait tous les trois entendu. Malgré les tons aiguës de sa voix, ses paroles étaient prononcées avec tellement de sincérité et d'amour que c'en était déroutant.

- Après tout, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Heero mérite bien mieux que moi.

Mokin ne fit pas un geste, Quatre quand à lui s'était relevé et regardait son meilleur ami se résigner.

- Je suis un garçon, enfin, je ne suis même plus humain.

- Du…

- Il faut que je regarde la vérité en face, je suis un gamin, je ne suis même plus humain, et je suis un garçon. Réléna rendra heureux Heero quand la guerre sera finie.

Le natté quitta le canapé, il eut juste le temps de poser le pied par terre que Quatre lui assenait un coup de poing dans la joue. Le plus jeune s'écrasa au sol et tourna le visage vers le blond qui semblait assez énervé.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Duo, je te l'interdis. TU M'ENTENDS !

Et sur ses mots, il disparut dans les escaliers. Duo qui ne comprenait pas, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et commença à masser sa joue endolorie.

- Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Tu le sais.

Mokin le rejoignit au sol et écarta la petite main de la joue rougie. Duo baissa la tête et soupira avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de l'oiseau.

- J'ai encore gaffé.

- Hum…Tu ne fais pas assez attention à tes paroles.

- Je sais mais…

- Tu es triste et tu ne le fais pas exprès. Mais Quatre, il est comme toi et moi, alors quand tu dis qu'il n'est pas humain, tu nous englobes tous les deux. Il aime Trowa énormément et tu lui fais voir que ce n'est pas possible, alors qu'il se rattache à un fin fil d'espoir.

Duo ne dit rien mais resta tout de même contre la chaleur de son semblable.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Non.

- Je…

- Tu as simplement mal et il faut que ça sorte, c'est tout.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, il y eut un bruit dans les escaliers et une petite forme vint se jeter dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Duo, je ne voulais pas hurler.

Le châtain referma ses bras sur le dos de son meilleur ami alors que Mokin étendait ses ailes pour les entourer tous les trois.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Quatre, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais.

- Je…

- Merci Quatre. Merci Mokin.

Et sur ces mots, le silence s'installa de nouveau, les laissant tous les trois juste rester serrer les uns contre les autres, juste savourer ce tout petit moment.

« « «

La nuit venait à peine de tomber et les trois autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrer. Et cela était pour la simple et bonne raison que Quatre avait appelé Trowa pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'ils passent voir Réléna. Il ne lui avait rien dit de plus, pas besoin. Duo avait été d'accord, il ne fallait pas qu'ils rentrent, pas maintenant, pour risquer leur vie stupidement. Ils étaient sûrs à présent qu'ils ne rentreraient pas tout de suite.

Allumant les lumières de partout, ils comptaient bien attirer les soldats dans un piège. Après leur petit moment de larmes, et tous les trois avaient eu la même pensée. Ils ne servaient pas à grand-chose alors autant tenter de faire quelque chose pour sauver les trois personnes qui comptaient pour eux.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois commencèrent à se préparer pour les soldats.

« « «

- Hum Trowa, tu ne penses pas que nous devrions commencer à rentrer ? Demanda Wufei.

L'acrobate regarda la pendule qui se trouvait dans le salon, puis Réléna qui parlait avec Heero mais le Japonais ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter.

- Hum, il est tard.

- C'est ce que je me disais, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Oui, mais Quatre a dit de ne pas se presser, il voulait apparemment que Duo soit couché avant que nous rentrions.

Le chinois soupira, ça commençait à bien faire tout ça. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas coucher là ! Il voulait rentrer, manger quelque chose ensemble et aller se coucher. Et puis il ne savait pas, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il reposa son regard sur la pendule, il était 19h passé.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils font ?

« « «

La lune était cachée par les nuages, ce qui leur faciliterait la tâche.

- Tu penses que c'est bon ?

- Hum ça fera l'affaire, il est quelle heure ?

Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge.

- 20h passé.

- Ils ne vont pas tardés.

- Sûrement.

- Bien.

Les trois garçons se tapèrent la main et disparurent chacun pour son poste.

« « «

Alors qu'Heero s'installait pour prendre le volant et rentrer, il sentit une vive douleur le prendre à la poitrine. Trowa fut rapidement sur lui, pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Heero ?

- J'ai mal.

Le brun resserra son poing contre son cœur alors que la douleur continuait à lui vriller la poitrine.

- Heero qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Wufei fut plus rapide, il repoussa Réléna et fit passer Heero sur le siège passager. Trowa s'installa derrière et la voiture démarra trop rapidement. Alors qu'ils allaient s'engager sur la route, le japonais se crispa encore plus et poussa une sorte de bruit étrange. Wufei voulu tourner la tête vers le brun mais un étouffement lui parvint de derrière.

- Un prob…

- Roule, et vite.

- Mais…

- Dépêche toi… Toussa le châtain à l'arrière.

L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour conduire, surtout qu'il sentait poindre en lui quelque chose, un malaise, une sorte de mauvais très mauvais pressentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Heero gémit une fois de plus et il ne put qu'appuyer encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

« « «

La voiture s'engagea dans la petite allée menant à la maison, il n'y avait rien d'anormal sauf que plus elle se rapprochait plus on pouvait voir que quelque chose s'était passé.

Petit à petit, des branches parsemaient la route, et il y avait un peu de fumé qui s'échappait de ci de là. Wufei arrêta la voiture devant la maison, du moins, ce qui restait de la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps de sortir qu'Heero sautait de son siège assez rapidement et se ruait vers ce qui restait de l'endroit.

- Ce n'est pas possible ? Murmura t'il.

Trowa fut rapidement à ses côtés, la douleur s'était estompée mais était toujours présente, et il commençait à faire le lien entre ce qui lui prenait le cœur et l'état des lieux. Il vit Heero tomber à genoux à ses côtés et gémir de douleur.

- Heero.

Wufei vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun mais celui-ci fit un mouvement pour qu'il le lâche. Il se releva doucement et entra dans ce qui devait être le salon, l'étage était tombé dessus à cause de l'incendie et du coup il était difficile de reconnaître les pièces. Il jetait des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. Le chinois voulut aller l'arrêter, mais Trowa le retint, il avait les larmes aux yeux mais restait toujours avec cette impassibilité.

- Laisse le…

Détournant le regard de la scène il soupira.

- Ils ont fait les cons.

- On a été démasqué.

Il y eut un bruit de chute juste derrière eux et ils se retournèrent. Trowa n'eut pas le temps de distinguer ce qui venait d'atterrir brutalement que son ami était déjà sur l'être qui gémissait.

- Mokin ?

- Wu…fei…

L'oiseau fit un petit sourire avant de tousser.

- Gomen…on a voulu faire quelque chose…on avait été découvert…plan pour vous évitez tout ça…mais….

Il toussa de nouveau et Wufei lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il passa un doigt sur la joue sale du garçon, il avait de la suie un peu partout et ses ailes étaient dans un sal état.

- Chut ne parle pas…

- Go…Duo…Quatre…je les ai pas…trouvés…

- Chut, tais toi. Tu gaspilles tes forces.

Une larme coula sur la joue du blessé, mais elle ne venait pas de lui. Trowa remarqua à ce moment que c'était Wufei qui pleurait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Un cri au loin le fit se retourner, il avait toujours sa main sur sa poitrine mais là, le cri qui venait de s'échapper des ruines de la maison n'avait plus rien d'humain.

- Il…lui aussi…il a mal…Souffla Mokin.

Trowa se tourna vers le garçon.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a mal…Duo a mal…Il ne peut pas y échapper…il a mal…il va tout briser…

Wufei regarda les ruines à son tour et put voir qu'en effet, Heero revenait vers eux, marchant lentement, le visage baissé, tenant dans sa main une petite peluche roussie. Trowa écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il voyait la silhouette de leur ami se dessiner dans la lune qui éclairait à présent l'endroit. Wufei quant à lui n'en revenait pas, Mokin eut un petit sourire avant de tomber dans les pommes.

- C'est impossible. Fut le seul mot qui traversa les lèvres des deux Pilotes.

« « «

Il avait tellement mal, la douleur qui lui traversait la poitrine l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer. Il entendait à ses côtés la faible respiration de quelqu'un. Il était sûr que cette personne n'était d'autre que son meilleur ami, blessé lui aussi. Il voulut se déplacer jusqu'à lui mais ne réussit qu'à gémir de douleur.

Ils avaient tout raté, tout. Au début tout avait été a peu près comme il fallait, mais ça avait mal tourner, ils étaient dans cette cage, où ça ? C'était une bonne question. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait atrocement mal au cœur, qu'il avait envie de vomir et que ses oreilles sifflaient.

Pourquoi avait il tellement mal ? Il avait l'impression que dans sa tête on jouait du tamtam. Le son devint de plus en plus fort, ce n'était pas normal, ce bruit, il ne lui avait pas vrillé les oreilles depuis l'accident d'Heero.

Heero.

Ce fut le seul mot qui passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse…

**A suivre…**

**Yami** : Fin du chapitre.

**Duo** : Euh, on est tous mort ?

**Aku** **frappant la tête de Duo.**

**Duo** : AIE !

**Aku** **tout sourire** : Tu vois que tu n'es pas mort.

**Quatre** : Mais moi je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal la suite…

**Yami** : Pourquoi, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

**Quatre** : Ouais c'est certain mais tout de même.

**Aku** : Et voila ça râle de partout.

**Duo** : On a de quoi râler de toute manière.

**Yami** : Non vous n'avez pas le droit voila !

**Aku** : Pff ces persos. Alors la suite vous a plu ?

**Note de fin : **Alors nous espérons que cela vous a plu. Mais cette note n'étant pas faite pour ça, nous voulions sincèrement vous remercier vraiment pour les reviews que vous laisser à chaque fois. C'est fort aimable de votre part et surtout ça donne envie de poster. Oui car écrire le chapitre est difficile quand y a panne d'inspi mais le relire et le faire corriger puis repasser encore derrière est crevant et franchement peu intéressant. Je vous le dis sincèrement, c'est ce qui fait mettre le plus de temps à un chapitre pour sortir et ce chapitre a été corriger par notre merveilleuse Boub-chan qui fait un formidable travaille car elle est overbooker comme nous mais qu'elle prend tout de même du temps pour lire le chapitre sans que nous même l'ayons relu pour corriger le maximum de trucs.

C'est pour ça, que nous vous remercions de laisser un petit mess d'encouragement et surtout de nous faire part de vos avis. Voila, donc miffi !

**Prochain chapitre : **Une surprise de taille ! De l'inquiétude et puis ben on ne sait pas !lol !

DSL s'il restait des fautes mais ce n'est pas voulu.

KISU.


	16. Que sommes nous à présent ?

**Gaki**

**Note des auteurs : **Kiouuuu mina !Alors voici un petit chapitre de plus pour cette histoire. Il est bourré de révélations et nous espérons vraiment qu'il ne fera pas un flop monumental comme le chapitre de Dhark project 00 posté dernièrement. Voilouuuu !

Nous vous rappelons que nous avons un blog pour tout ce qui concerne nos ffics, hésitez pas à passer dessus et poster des comms.

**Merci énormément** à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent, ça fait beaucoup de bien mais nous remettrons une note en fin de chapitre.

**Grand miffi à ma bêta que j'adore. Boub-chan ! **

Sinon j'aimerais préciser une chose, tout bête mais qui va intéresser bon nombre de personnes je pense.

AUCUN LEMON N'EST PREVU DANS CETTE FFIC POUR LE MOMENT.

Voilà, donc ne réclamez pas de lemon, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas, peut être vers la fin des chapitres et encore pas sûr mais pour le moment de toute manière, c'est **impossible** et **absolument pas voulu**.

**Disclamers** Aucun personnage appartenant à Gundam Wing ne nous appartient par contre les autres si !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16 : Que sommes nous à présent ? **

Au fond de la cage sombre, deux petits corps étaient recroquevillés. Ils dormaient insouciants et ignorants pour le moment ce qui allait leur arriver. Personne ne les avait approchés depuis une bonne journée. De toute manière, c'était mieux ainsi, les soldats ne savaient pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec deux enfants qui plus est n'étaient pas totalement humain. Pour eux, tant qu'ils ne se réveillaient pas, c'était tant mieux.

Ils n'avaient pas été soignés, leurs blessures étaient pourtant bien présentes mais le commandant avait donné des ordres. Il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'eux. Ils étaient dangereux. Ils avaient fait à eux deux énormément de blessés dans leur troupe d'attaque et puis il ne fallait pas omettre les griffes et dents acérés qu'ils avaient.

Un garde s'arrêta près de la cage pour regarder à l'intérieur, de sa lampe il éclaira les deux petits corps puis remonta aux visages. Ainsi endormis, ils ressemblaient plus à des enfants qu'à autres choses. Seulement quand il arriva aux oreilles, son sang fit un tour et il partit rapidement.

Comment pouvaient ils appeler leurs captifs ? Ce n'était pas des enfants ? Ce n'était pas des humains ?

C'était des monstres.

oOo

Un battement d'aile se fit entendre dans la maison où ils se trouvaient à présent. Elle était en plein centre ville ce qui n'avaient pas facilité la tâche pour y parvenir mais au moins, personne n'avait connaissance de cet endroit. Et surtout pas Réléna dont ils étaient persuadés qu'elle était repartie à leur recherche après les infos.

Wufei assit dans le canapé devant la télévision éteignit le tout furieusement. On parlait encore de l'incendie qui avait eu lieu.

- Des terroristes rebelles et qui plus est dangereusement psychopathes. Ils auraient dû en rajouter encore plus histoire de bien nous en mettre sur le dos.

- Bien sûr – fit Trowa en entrant dans la salle – Tu as oublié avec quelques problèmes de morphologie.

Le chinois se tourna vers son compagnon et se calma quelque peu.

- Il va mieux ?

- C'est un doux euphémisme. Mokin est en train de lui parler mais…

- Il lui manque. Et toi ?

Trowa se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- Pareil sauf que j'arrive plus que lui à ne pas le montrer.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le salon avant d'être coupé par Wufei qui se tourna pour regarder la fenêtre voilée par les rideaux.

- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là en quittant les colonies. Je ne comptais rien faire d'autre que me venger mais tout prend un chemin inimaginable.

- Oui…un secret bien gardé est en train de nous exploser à la figure sans que personne ne s'y soit attendu.

Trowa porta la main à son cœur en grimaçant.

- Il a mal.

- Si tu reçois ses sensations, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à l'apaiser.

Wufei se tourna vers Mokin qui venait d'entrer en titubant à cause de ses blessures et de sa fatigue.

- Comment va Heero ?

- Il a mal lui aussi mais il se repose. Il commence seulement à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive.

- Moi je ne comprends toujours pas.

Mokin s'installa à côté du chinois et planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est parce que tu es trop relationnel et que tout ce qui arrive en ce moment tient du domaine de l'impossible pour quelqu'un de sensé comme toi.

Trowa cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Le volatile avait vraiment réussi à percer à jour le pilote du Shenlong. Celui-ci d'ailleurs tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son embarras devant les paroles si justes garçon et toussa.

- De toute manière, j'ai envoyé notre position à Sally, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Elle aura peut être des renseignements à nous fournir. Sur nous et sur Quatre et Duo.

- Je l'espère.

Le lourd silence se réinstalla dans la pièce pour un long moment.

oOo

Il avait mal, son cœur se serrait et sa respiration était haletante. Ça ne venait pourtant pas de son corps à lui. Il n'était pas blessé physiquement. Bien sûr son moral n'était pas au plus au point mais Mokin lui avait parlé.

Ce lien.

Ces sensations.

Cette douleur.

Cet étau qui se resserrait de plus en plus sur son cœur. Lui donnant cette impression d'étouffement.

Un seul nom passait ses lèvres alors que tout en lui hurlait son désarroi, sa détresse, son incompréhension. Un seul visage apparaissait devant ses yeux, unique. Ses yeux, son nez, son sourire, ses cheveux. Toujours lui.

Duo.

L'enfant se mêlait à l'adolescent. Il ne faisait plus attention au passé et au présent.

Un soubresaut, la main sur son cœur, il leva l'autre vers le plafond gémissant ce nom.

oOo

Au fond de la cage, un petit corps venait rejoindre le second jeté sans ménagement. Il heurta le blond qui percuta les barreaux. Le soldat qui venait de ramener Duo avait un sourire mauvais et le regardait avec haine et dégoût.

- Crevez monstre.

Duo le regarda effrayé avant de se calfeutrer dans les bras de Quatre qui les referma difficilement sur son meilleur ami. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils passaient au moins une à deux heures dans une salle à être questionnés et frappés. Apparemment les docteurs, Kushrénada et compagnie n'étaient pas encore là. Alors ils en profitaient agréablement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, pas dans leur état et puis ils n'avaient plus la constitution nécessaire pour encaisser tout ce qu'ils recevaient. Surtout que la haine et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas normaux n'aidaient pas.

- Calme toi Duo.

- J'ai mal.

Le natté se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand la main du blond passa sur son bras. Quatre soupira en voyant son état, lui aussi n'était pas en pleine forme, même loin de là. Son esprit avait du mal à tenir mais il ne savait pourquoi, il y avait toujours à un moment, une sensation de froid, de calme, de protection. Il ne visualisait pas vraiment d'où ça venait mais il avait l'impression de retrouver les bras de Trowa.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du plus jeune tout en passant une main apaisante le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- On doit tenir Duo. Je suis certain que les autres vont venir nous chercher.

- J'ai peur.

- Calme toi. Je suis là.

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue pâle mais il ne fit rien savoir à Duo. Il savait qu'il devait être fort. Duo était le plus touché psychologiquement, il devait supporter ce poids pour le rassurer. Fermant les yeux, Quatre prit une grande inspiration.

- Trowa, je t'en supplie viens nous chercher.

Il murmura ses paroles dans le silence des cachots alors que la respiration de Duo devenait plus lente signe qu'il s'endormait, fatigué par la pression qu'ils subissaient ici.

oOo

Un bruit léger contre la porte fit sursauter les trois garçons dans le salon. Mokin eut le réflexe de disparaître rapidement de la pièce alors que Trowa se levait pour aller voir qui s'était. Wufei sortit son flingue de sous un oreiller, aux aguets. Le châtain à la mèche posa sa main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit doucement avant de passer son regard dans l'entrebâillement. Il fut surpris de voir la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté et referma la porte avant de défaire les chaînes et de rouvrir le tout.

- Tu as fait vite.

- Disons que j'étais déjà en route lorsque Wufei m'a appelé.

Trowa hocha de la tête avant de rentrer le premier dans le salon et de faire comprendre d'un simple regard à Wufei que ce n'était pas une menace. Sally entra dans le salon et sourit amusée de voir le chinois à tel point sur les nerfs. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand elle se souvint du pourquoi du comment ?

- J'ai appris pour l'autre planque. Que s'est il passé ?

- On s'est fait repérer apparemment. A cause de Réléna. Expliqua rapidement Trowa en s'asseyant.

- Ah et ?

- Et bien pendant qu'on n'était pas là, ils ont attaqué. On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus. Explosa Wufei.

La jeune femme regarda les deux garçons avant de s'asseoir.

- Où est Heero ?

- En haut.

- Et Duo et Quatre ?

Personne ne répondit et le silence conforta l'infirmière dans ses pensées.

- Je vois.

Sally se releva et s'apprêta à aller dans la cuisine.

- Je vais vous faire du thé, on doit parler.

Wufei se leva d'un coup et passa devant la jeune femme.

- Je vais en faire moi-même.

Sally resta sur place en regardant la porte se refermer devant elle. Trowa posa sa main sur son bras en lui intimant de revenir sur le canapé.

- Disons qu'il faut mieux que tu évites de rentrer dans la cuisine tant que tu n'as pas été présentée.

- Présentée ?

- Oui, nous avons rencontré quelqu'un en cours de route dirons nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, Duo nous a ramené une personne très gentille qui apparemment s'est beaucoup attachée à Wufei mais qui a du mal avec les personnes extérieures à nous enfin plutôt les personnes normales.

Aux paroles du châtain, elle pencha la tête sur le côté sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par _personnes normales_. Elle entendit deux personnes parler et quelqu'un arriver par les escaliers. La porte de la cuisine fut la première à s'ouvrir et Wufei entra en boudant alors que derrière lui suivait Mokin, les ailes rangées et faisant extrêmement attention au plateau qu'il tenait.

Wufei releva la tête en sentant le regard de Sally sur eux deux. Mokin feinta de faire attention et déposa le tout sur la petite table devant la femme médecin.

- Hum…vous êtes une amie de Wufei ?

- …oui…réussit elle à articuler.

- Je m'appelle Mokin…je vis avec eux.

- Sally Pô.

Mokin sourit avant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme pour se placer près de Wufei. Sally le regarda faire en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds pour tenter de voir à quelle race il appartenait. Parce que oui, elle avait compris ce que voulait dire Trowa. Duo avait ramené quelqu'un comme lui et Quatre. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres expériences ou plutôt d'autres sujets qui avaient survécu.

- C'est ceci que vous voulez voir ?

Mokin ouvrit en grand ses ailes et les rangea rapidement pour ne pas faire tomber quelque chose dans le salon. Sally resta surprise sur le coup en voyant le plumage du garçon. Un oiseau. C'était un oiseau. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement.

- Je peux ?

Devant la question, le volatile recula d'un pas mais comme rien dans le regard de Wufei ne lui disait d'être sur ses gardes, il s'avança en hochant la tête. Le médecin fit alors le tour de sa personne, notant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle voyait. C'était exactement comme Duo et Quatre, le même style de métamorphose si on enlevait le souci de taille. Mokin tressaillit sous l'œil de la jeune femme mais ne bougea pas, Wufei restait à côté de lui comme pour le rassurer. Sally ajouta d'ailleurs cette donnée à ses notes. Le chinois changeait grâce à ce nouvel arrivant. Elle s'éloigna et lui sourit.

- Je dois dire que pour un adolescent, tu me sembles en bonne santé. Tu n'as jamais été malade ?

Mokin hocha de la tête avant de regarder étrangement la jeune femme qui l'examinait de la tête au pied.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à me confier ? Des maux de tête, des problèmes respiratoires ?

Le volatile hocha de la tête avant de réfléchir, il se pencha vers l'avant et murmura quelque chose. Sally sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui répondre.

- Crois moi, ça c'est une très bonne maladie.

- De quoi ? questionna Wufei.

- Pas tes affaires. Lui envoya la femme médecin.

Mokin émit un petit rire avant de s'arrêter et de fixer la porte menant au couloir. Voyant le regard figé de l'oiseau, Sally se tourna vers l'endroit. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en voyant la personne qui s'y tenait. Là, assez pâle, des marques de griffure sur le visage, ses cheveux plaqués par la sueur sur son front, ses yeux cobalts étrangement brillants, sa respiration assez forte, ses vêtements dans un sale état, et surtout, surtout, des oreilles blanches pointus, se trouvait ce qui était avant Heero. Celui-ci avait la main sur la chambranle, ses griffes avaient déjà laissé une marque dans le bois. Il se déplaça fatigué pour arriver au niveau du canapé. Sally le regarda faire intriguée par son état. Dès qu'il fut de dos, elle put voir la queue blanche touffue basse et la forme de ses pieds nus légèrement changées.

- Heero ?

- Konban wa.

Trowa fut rapidement à ses côtés.

- Mokin.

L'oiseau partit rapidement vers la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger pour le brun. Sally se déplaça et s'installa à genoux devant lui.

- Heero, tu ?

Le japonais tourna la tête vers elle et le médecin cilla en voyant les deux iris fendus.

- Il s'est transformé après l'enlèvement de Duo et Quatre. Lorsque nous avons découverts les ruines de la planque.

- Je vois. C'est un loup.

- Oui. Un Loup blanc solitaire. Caractériellement cet animal lui va parfaitement.

- Tout comme le chat pour Duo et le chien pour Quatre.

Sally se tourna vers Mokin qui venait d'entrer avec un plat réchauffé au micro onde pour le garçon. Il le donna à Heero qui mangea doucement sans réelle envie.

- Je ne comprends pas bien.

- Et bien, on va dire que pour moi, l'injection était pour faire des essais, pour tester le produit. Pour eux, le caractère et les performances ont été étudiés. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça avant. Duo m'a dit qu'il vivait dans la rue avant d'être ramassé. Ensuite Quatre faisait partie d'après les dires de Duo d'une famille respectable qui l'aimait. Heero, et bien Heero m'a dit avoir été un soldat. C'est vague mais ils n'ont pas pu recevoir la dose juste pour des tests. C'était quelque chose de prémédité.

Wufei soupira en voyant Mokin dire tout ça d'une voix froide. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Sally regarda Heero avant de ramasser son sac et de sortir une disquette.

- J'avais peur que mes conclusions soient exactes.

Trowa la regarda surpris.

- Quelles conclusions ?

- Celles-ci.

Elle posa la disquette plus des feuilles sur la table. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et croisa ses jambes.

- J'ai découvert ceci. Autant vous dire que si je n'ai rien dit, c'est tout simplement que je voulais vérifier mes sources avant de vous affoler. Mais là, je me rends compte que mes hypothèses ainsi que mes doutes étaient véritables. Les Mads font depuis un moment des expériences eux aussi sur les gênes d'animaux et les injections sur les hommes. Leur but, avoir recours à ce procédé pour avoir des surhommes. Ils veulent gagner cette guerre et sont prêt à tout. Même à faire des sacrifices.

Wufei sentit Mokin tressaillir et se rapprocher de lui. Heero et Trowa buvaient les paroles de Sally.

- Seulement, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que cela marche. Et pour eux, ça a bel et bien raté. Les cinq cobayes n'ont pas eu de séquelle. Alors pour eux, ce n'était qu'un coup foireux qui ne verrait pas le jour mais qui aboutirait une autre fois. Mais c'était faux.

- Un délai, une mise en route à retardement.

- Parfaitement – fit Sally en regardant Trowa – Cela n'a pas marché tout de suite, mais ils n'ont pas pensé qu'il fallait simplement du temps et un déclencheur.

Elle prit l'une de ses feuilles et la passa à Heero.

- Ce sont les cinq animaux testés suivant les caractères. Le nom des patients n'est pas mis mais il est à présent facile de faire le lien. Heero, tu étais de caractère solitaire, tu ne faisais confiance à personne, le loup était parfait, seulement J a omis que tu avais tout de même un instinct : celui de trouver un clan.   
Duo, un enfant des rues, un vrai chat de gouttière, agile, voleur. Seulement comme tout chat, la douceur et la chaleur le calment et l'amène à s'attacher sans toute fois rester en laisse.  
Quatre, pensif, calme, faisant confiance tout en se fiant à son empathie. Il avait tout d'un petit chien qui obéit mais qui en même temps, ne restera pas attaché toute sa vie.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Trowa puis sur Wufei.

- Seulement sur les cinq, il en manque deux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Fit le chinois.

Trowa hocha la tête en se la prenant entre les mains.

- Si. De part vos caractères je peux même vous affirmer que toi Trowa, tu es agile, mais en même temps tu as un instinct indépendant mais tu sais aussi faire attention à ceux que tu apprécie mais surtout tu es de nature très calme et discret. Comme un lion.  
Quand à toi Wufei, j'aurais dû faire le rapport. Toujours à bondir en rugissant, fougueux et courrant à droite et à gauche avec tes idéaux. Fonçant tête baissée avec un sens de la justice. Tu as tout de la panthère.

Mokin se tourna vers le chinois qui avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'on lui disait. Sally ne leur laissa pas le temps d'enregistrer totalement ce qu'elle disait, elle continuait son petit discours.

- Apparemment, un choc ou alors d'autres choses permettent de faire éclore vos gênes. Je pense que tous les deux vous n'allez pas tarder à vous retrouver dans la même situation que Heero.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Je suis désolée.

Le chinois tomba à genoux ne tenant vraiment pas l'information qu'on venait de lui fournir. En voyant Heero, ils avaient fini par se poser des questions mais pas au point d'en arriver à ça.

- Qu'est ce que cela fait exactement sur notre organisme ? Demanda Heero.

- Instinct, manière, quelques soucis de morphologie et puis une sorte de lien entre vous.

- Lien ? S'étonna Trowa.

- Oui, de ce que j'en ai compris mais c'est flou, c'est qu'entre vous, si vous avez un lien affectif ou autres assez forts avec vos…semblables…vous êtes capables de sentir quand ça va mal, de vous faire passer des impressions, ce genre de chose je pense.

Trowa regarda Heero qui se tenait le cœur.

- Alors c'était donc ça.

- De quoi ? Questionna Sally.

- Et bien la première fois que ce que tu appelles lien est arrivé, Duo et Heero en ont fait les frais. Leur lien est fort et ils se détruisent entre eux si l'un des deux va mal. Je ressens ce qui doit appartenir à Quatre, j'ai l'impression, comme s'il était en moi.

- Cela y ressemble en effet. C'est un lien qui doit se construire et s'affermir avec le temps.

Un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau à la fin de sa phrase sur le salon. Les concernés par la métamorphose ne savaient pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ils n'étaient plus humains. Ce n'était plus eux. On avait joué avec eux à leur insu. Qu'allaient ils pouvoir faire si jamais il n'y avait pas d'alternative de retour à la normal ? Wufei brisa tout de même le silence pour poser la question. Sally ancra son regard dans le sien en faisant un signe désolé.

- Je ne suis pas capable de faire un antidote si jamais il pouvait en avoir un. Il faudrait aller directement voir les inventeurs.

- Les Mads ?

- Oui. Mais cela serait prendre un grand risque pour vous.

- Ils seraient trop heureux de nous utiliser comme animal de foire aux expériences.

Sally se leva et soupira.

- Je vais vous examiner afin de voir où en est votre processus de changement à tous les deux. Vu que Heero c'est déjà fait. Wufei.

Le chinois se releva et accompagna la jeune femme à l'étage. Mokin resta là sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il voulait accompagner Wufei mais il savait que celui-ci préférait rester seul avec le médecin.

- Qu'allons nous faire à présent ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit Heero en finissant son plat.

- Il faut récupérer Duo et Quatre.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'oiseau.

- Dans tous les cas nous devons récupérer Duo et Quatre avant qu'ils ne leur fassent réellement du mal.

- Oui. Ça doit rester notre but premier.

Une heure plus tard, Sally redescendit accompagnée de Trowa avec un pronostique à donner. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et s'adressa au concerné.

- Ce que je vais vous dire accompagne bien mes dires du début. Trowa, ton dos est plus arqué et ta pilosité devient plus fauve, même tes yeux prennent une étrange teinte. Je peux assurer que si je faisais une radio, ta colonne vertébrale en aurait pris un coup. Wufei, toi, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mes tes ongles et tes pieds prennent une forme plus animale. Tu m'as dis avoir l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. C'est exactement ça, tu marches plus sur ta plante de pied que ton talon. Et ton ouie est plus performante qu'avant.

Elle ferma son calepin et posa son crayon par-dessus.

- Vous mutez dangereusement et il vous faudra peu de chose pour arriver à votre forme finale.

Wufei passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Une panthère noire, rien que ça. Je vais me retrouver avec une queue et des oreilles.

- Probablement.

- C'est toujours moins encombrant que des ailes tu sais.

Le chinois soupira et s'excusa auprès de Mokin pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à concevoir tout ça. Lui qui avait tellement les pieds sur terre.

- Tu penses que ce sera pour bientôt.

- Oui. Je ne peux dire quand, mais je ne vous donne pas un mois. Surtout toi Trowa avec ton lien. La sensation de Quatre te fera plus vite perdre patience que Wufei.

- Nous voila bien. Nous étions déjà pourchassés pour être de violents terroristes et maintenant on va être en plus des bêtes de laboratoire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Heero venait de poser sa main sur son bras. Elle sourit en posant la sienne par-dessus.

- Je sais mais je me sens coupable d'avoir travaillé avec eux alors qu'ils faisaient tout ça.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

- Je me sens impuissante.

- Tu ne l'es pas, la preuve, tu nous as apporté beaucoup rien qu'aujourd'hui.

Sally regarda Wufei qui venait de parler. Venant de lui, ça la touchait vraiment beaucoup. Mokin remarqua d'ailleurs la complicité qui existait entre eux et en sentit une pointe de jalousie. Son cœur se serrait à ses mots. Il se sentait de nouveau un peu exclu. Le chinois porta sa main à son cœur en sentant un léger pincement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de ressentir ça, mais il passa outre.

- Pour Duo et Quatre, tu as trouvé quelque chose pour leur taille ?

- Presque. Je dois dire que j'ai été ralentie par ce problème de gênes, mais je suis sur la bonne voie.

- Ce sera déjà ça de gagné.

- Oui. Au moins une bonne chose.

oOo

Duo et Quatre se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose s'était passée du côté de leurs amis. Duo notait un changement dans ses impressions, comme une soumission, un fait qui venait de s'abattre et qu'on devait à tout pris prendre comme fatalité.   
Pour le blond, c'était plus un envoi de chaleur et de compréhension dans son malheur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le comprenait et qu'on voulait le rassurer.

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus. On leur avait laissé 24h de répit mais pas plus. Les insultes allaient recommencer. La douleur allait revenir. On allait de nouveau les battre, les traiter de monstres. Mais n'était ce pas ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ? Des monstres ?

Duo soupira alors que Quatre passa sa main derrière ses oreilles.

- J'en peux plus.

- Encore un peu, il faut qu'on tienne.

- Je sais. Ils viendront nous chercher.

Un violent coup fut donné dans les barreaux qui les fit sursauter. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le garde les regarda avec horreur.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir.

Les deux garçons ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par _bientôt pouvoir sortir_.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en disait pas assez, le soldat s'approcha un peu plus près pour les voir.

- Vous voulez savoir n'est ce pas ? Et bien, demain nous aurons de la grande visite. Tâchez de remplir correctement votre rôle de rat de laboratoire.

Il partit en riant laissant Duo et Quatre complètement tétanisés par la nouvelle. Ils allaient arriver. L'horreur allait recommencer. Se calfeutrant encore plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose. Ils voulaient revoir Heero et Trowa. Même Wufei et ses colères. Et puis Mokin. Sally. Ils voulaient être partout ailleurs, sauf ici.

oOo

Alors que Sally parlait pour leur assurer qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre la main sur un antidote pour Duo et Quatre, elle sursauta en voyant Heero se torde et Trowa poser sa main sur son visage.

- Que ce passe t il ?

- Duo…

- Quatre…

Mokin et Wufei furent bien vite sur leurs deux amis.

- Il a peur. Dirent ils d'une même voix.

Le chinois releva la tête vers le médecin.

- Il faut qu'on les retrouve et vite.

Elle acquiesça, tout ça devenait vraiment urgent.

**A suivre….**

**Yami** : Et voila un chapitre de plus bouclé.

**Aku** : Et encore un qui aura traîné.

**Heero** : Trop de révélations dans celui là…

**Aku** : Te plains pas, tu as de jolies n'oreilles.

**Heero** : Tu veux mourir ?

**Aku** : Genre tu me ferais du mal.

**Yami** **intervenant** : C'est pas un peu fini.

**Heero** : C'est ça.

**Aku** : Tout à fait.

**Yami** **soupirant** : Bon on ne s'éternise pas. Le chapitre vous à t'il plu ?

**Note de fin** : Voila nous sommes donc à la fin. Ce chapitre prend fin avec cette dernière note. La suite pour ceux qui se demande quand, et bien un saut de temps en temps sur notre blog donnera la réponse lorsque nous l'aurons prise.

Nous remercions énormément ceux qui nous soutiennent encore malgré le temps que nous mettons entre les chapitres et ce sur toutes les ffics. Nous espérons comme dit au début, que ce chapitre ne fera pas un flop comme celui de notre autre ffic qui pourtant, nous en avions l'impression, était suivie. Mais bon, les aléas du net. Voilou voili. Tout ça pour vous dire que cette histoire continue malgré le tournant qu'elle prend.

**Prochain chapitre : **Rat de laboratoire ou pas ? Réponse dans le prochain épisode ! LOL !

**KISU**


End file.
